Remorse For You
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kini ia harus berjalan sendiri tanpa Ichigo disisinya tapi Ichigo tak benar-benar pergi darinya, bagaimana cara Ichigo mengembalikan Rukia untuk selalu berjalan berdampingan disisinya selamanya... gak pinter bikin summary chek langsung ceritanya!
1. Chapter 1

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan tanpa kata, keheningan lebih mendominasi di antaranya. Selalu saja begini mereka berdua hanya menikmati ke bersamaan mereka dalam diam.

Mereka mulai memasuki halaman sekolah mereka. Ketika mereka masuk pemuda di sampingnya sudah di sambut oleh teriakkan Fans Girlnya.

"Kya.. Kurosaki-kun~"kali ini gadis berambut merah memanggil pemuda di sampingnya dengan genit.

"Kurosaki-kun~"ucap Senna genit, kenapa Rukia tahu namanya karena Senna teman sekelas Rukia.

Inilah yang paling Rukia benci ketika ia memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan juga populer di sekolah membuatnya hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu Ichigo."ucapnya pada pemuda di samping yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Hingga kini ia belum yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu mencintainya. Ini adalah tahun ke-2 masa pacaran mereka.

Tidak banyak yang tahu dirinya adalah pacar Ichigo, Senna yang teman sekelas Rukia pun tak tahu menahu akan hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Ini demi keselamatannya dari Fans Girl Ichigo yang takkan segan-segan memperingati siapa saja yang berani-berani mendekati pangeran sekolah itu.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan."ucap Rangiku menyapa Rukia.

"Ohayou Ran~"ucap Rukia membalas sapaan Rangiku dengan malas.

"Fans Ichigo lagi ?"kali ini Momo yang bertanya pada Rukia.

Rukia tak menjawab berkataan Momo, ini bukan masalah yang besar untuknya. Rukia memilih melihat keluar jendela di banding ia harus berbicara tentang fans-fans Ichigo dengan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Rukia terus memandang langit membayangkan dirinya terbang diantara awan biru. Melihat semua yang berada di bawahnya.

Teng.. Tengg.. Teng..

Sepertinya bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran yang pertama adalah Mayuri-sensei. Pelajaran yang paling ia benci tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Rukia-chan ayo kekantin, Ichigo takkan datang. sudah beberapa kali kau tak makan hanya karena menunggu Ichigo untuk makan bersama di atap,"ucap Momo pada Rukia.

"Haaa~..."Rukia hanya mendesah berat mendengar ucapan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu"ucap Rukia menyerah.

"Ayo,"Momo menarik tangan Rukia kearah kantin sekolah bersama Rangiku.

Kantin sekolah memang sangat penuh saat jam istirahat pertama berlangsung. Rukia hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya memilih-milih makanan mereka untuk makan siang.

Rukia hanya memilih telur gulung dan nasi kare.

Kedua sahabatnya itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Tak heran memang kantin SMA Karakura terletak di lantai 2 membuat kita bisa melihat pemandangan hutan di bukit belakang sekolah.

Rukia terus mandang keluar jendela, makanan yang ia beli hanya tertinggal setengah dan mulai mendingin.

"Rukia-chan makan makananmu.. sebelum menjadi dingin dan tidak enak dimakan."ucap Momo dengan nada mengomel kearah Rukia.

Rukia hanya memandang sekilas kearah momo dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju keluar jendela.

"Rukia-chan benar apa yang dikatakan Momo-chan, cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum dingin..."ucap Ran membela Momo.

"Hn"tanpa menoleh Rukia hanya memberikan jawaban singkat pada Rangiku.

Rangiku mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban singkat dari Rukia dengan melahap makanannya. Setelah perdebatan kecil diantara ke-3 sahabat itu, hanyalah keheningan yang mengisi suasana makan siang mereka.

"Hentikan lamunanmu Rukia-chan... sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."ucapan Momo membuyarkan semua lamunan Rukia.

"Hn"lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bergumam kecil menjawab perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Rukia berjalan pulang sendirian, karena Ichigo sedang latihan bakset bersama teman-temannya membuat Rukia tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan Ichigo. Saat pertama kali ia berpacaran dengan Ichigo tak pernah terbelsit dalam pikirannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Ichigo akan menjadi serumit ini.

Kadang ia berfikir, apa yang Ichigo sukai dari dirinya ini. dibandingkan Fans girls Ichigo lainnya yang rata-rata mereka adalah gadis cantik dan modis, Rukia jauh dari itu dan mengapa dulu Ichigo memilihnya...

Apakah ia hanya mainan untuk Ichigo selama 2 tahun ini...?, tak mau berfikir lebih jauh tentang kekasihnya itu. Rukia memilih untuk menghentikan pemikirannya itu dan mulai fokus kembali pada jalan.

Rukia membuka gerbang rumahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat besar itu dengan lesu. Memang rumahnya ada di perumahan biasa tapi rumahnya sangatlah tidak biasa, luas, besar, dan mewah. Meskipun rumahnya itu besar tapi yang tinggal didalamnya hanyalah Rukia, Nii-sannya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pulang kerumah, ia lebih memilih beristirahat dikantornya.

"Tadaima, Ojou-sama,"ucap Hanataro menyambut ke pulangan Rukia.

"Apa... Nii-san pulang ke rumah?"tanya Rukia pada Hanataro yang di jawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"Apa, Ojou-sama ingin makan lebih dulu?"tanya Hanataro.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu saja,"ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah."jawab Hanataro, kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Rukia meletakkan tas asal-asalan di atas kasur dan hampir seperti membantingnya. Dia berjalan gontai ke arah balkon kamarnya dan membukannya lebar-lebar. Angin musim semi masuk begitu saja melewati tubuh Rukia yang terdiam di ambang pintu balkon kamarnya.

Setelah merasakan kamarnya berubah suhu menjadi dingin, Rukia lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi pribadinya. Setelah beberapa menit, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut kelamnya masih basah, masih bisa di lihat tetes-tetes bulir air jatuh dari rambut kelamnya yang masih basah itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah kaca besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Wajahnya pucat, rambut acak-acakan dan belum kering, Dan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Haaa~"Rukia mendesah pelan, dan beralih menuju tempat tidurnya.

Drrrt... Drrrt... , ketika Rukia sudah di ambang menuju alam mimpinya, ia di kejutkan dengan getaran Handphone Chappy miliknya.

_From : Ichi berry's_

_Kau sedang apa?_

Sebuah senyum kecil singga di bibir kecil Rukia saat melihat pesan yang Ichigo kirimkan padanya.

_From : Ruki Chappy's_

_Aku... akan tidur Ichi..._

Rukia mengetik balasan untuk Ichigo dengan Cepat, dan masih dengan senyuman manis ia menunggu balasan pesannya dari Ichigo.

_From : Ichi Berry's_

_Uhm... begitu ya?, tapi bisakah kau temani aku sebentar?_

Balasan Ichigo menambah lebar senyuman yang berada di bibr Rukia.

_From : Ruki Chappy's_

_Baiklah aku akan menemanimu Ichi^^_

Tapi tak ada balasan dari Ichigo, Rukia terus menunggu hingga ia terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Pagi menjemput sang Kuchiki mungil ini. membuat Kuchiki mungil itu terusik dari tidurnya. Dengan mata masih menutup setengah Rukia berjalan kearah kamar mandinya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mandi dan ganti bajunya, Rukia berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Rukia,"ucap Nii-sannya datar.

"Ohayou, Nii"ucap Rukia menjawab sapaan Nii-san yang paling ia sayangi.

Keluarga Kuchiki memang menerapakan tidak boleh bicara saat makan sedang berlangsung.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Rukia?"tanya Nii-sannya setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan mulai membuka koran yang terletak disampingnya.

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja Nii-san,"ucap Rukia yang tengah membersikan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa makanan.

"Bagaimana Hubunganmu dengan bocah Orange itu?"tanya Nii-sannya, kali ini Nii-sannya menyinggung Hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

"Uhm... aku dan Ichigo baik-baik saja Nii-san."ucap Rukia datar.

Rukia beranjak dari duduknya, "Nii-san, aku pergi dulu ya."ucap Rukia berpamitan pada Nii-sannya itu.

Meski tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Nii-sannya, Rukia mengerti bahwa Nii-sannya itu menjawab ya. Sikap dingin Nii-sannya memang tak pernah berubah sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka karena kecelakan pesawat. Nii-sannya mulai bersikap acuh dan dingin meski didalamnya masih ada rasa khawatir. Rukia tahu sikap lembut pada Nii-sannya takkan pernah hilang meski kata-kata yang ia lontarkan begitu datar dan dingin.

^^ Hanna ^^

Kali ini Rukia tak berjalan sendirian karena Ichigo menjemputnya tadi pagi di depan Rumahnya. Sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya, mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Kya... Kurosaki-kun~"teriakan Riruka menggema diseluruh koridor sekolah, kemudian matanya menuju ke samping Ichigo. Matanya menatap galak kearah Rukia.

Rukia hanya berwajah datar meski ia tahu kalau sekarang Riruka tengah memandang benci padanya, meski wajahnya datar tapi didalam hatinya ia merasa perih menerima perlakuan Riruka kepadanya. Tanpa berbicara pada Ichigo, Rukia berjalan menujuh kelasnya. Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia sebentar kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jalan didepannya.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan,"sapa Momo pada Rukia.

"Ohayou, Momo-chan,"sapa Rukia balik pada Momo. Sebisa mungkin Rukia tak melihatkan kepiluan hatinya pada sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tetap tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Oh ya, kemana Ran?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ohayou, Ruki-chan..."teriak Rangiku dari belakang dan detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Rukia dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Raaa... ngikhuuu... lepaskan akhuu..."ucap Rukia yang sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas akibat pelukan maut Rangiku.

"Kau, kenapa Rangi-chan?"tanya Momo penasaran.

"Kau, mengerikan!"ucap Rukia sebal dengan wajah yang masih merah akibat tidak bisa bernafas.

"Tadi Gin-kun menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama~"ungkap Rangiku dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

"Ck, kau dijemput Rubah itu saja senang!"ucap Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Ck, yang penting Gin-kun tak berkepala Orange."ucap Rangiku membalas ejekan Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Ochi-sensei sudah masuk."ucap Momo melerai Rukia dan Rangiku yang sedang berdebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

Ini Fanfic Hanna yang kedua..

semoga gak mengecewakan yaa..

meski typo-nya banyak..


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tadi Gin-kun menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama~"ungkap Rangiku dengan wajah yang merona hebat._

"_Ck, kau dijemput Rubah itu saja senang!"ucap Rukia dengan nada mengejek._

"_Ck, yang penting Gin-kun tak berkepala Orange."ucap Rangiku membalas ejekan Rukia._

"_Sudahlah, Ochi-sensei sudah masuk."ucap Momo melerai Rukia dan Rangiku yang sedang berdebat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf Kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis..

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Kali ini Rukia tak lagi menunggu Ichigo untuk menjemputnya dan makan bersama diatap atau ikut bersama kedua sahabatnya itu makan bersama di kantin. Ia memilih makan sendirian di bukit belakang sekolahnya yang tenang dan sunyi.

"Rukia?"ucap seseorang.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan heran, siapa yang ke bukit belakang sekolah yang di katakan menyeramkan ini, "Kaien-senpai?"ucap Rukia heran melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"tanya Kaien yang melangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Aku, hanya mencari ketenangan."jawab Rukia tenang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"tanya Kaien pada Rukia.

Rukia sedikit menggeser duduknya memberikan ruang untuk Kaien duduk di sampingnya. "Hn, duduklah."

Rukia membuka kotak bekalnya yang di masakan oleh Hanataro tadi pagi. Wangi kare menyeruak dari kotak bergambar chappy itu.

"Kare."gumam Rukia kecil.

Masakan Hanataro mengingatkan tentang Ichigo yang begitu menyukai kare, sempat Rukia berfikir apa Ichigo sekarang sudah makan siang atau belum.

"Rukia?"kata-kata Kaien membuyarkan semua lamunan Rukia.

"Uhm... Ada apa Kaien-senpai?"tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang polos ke arah Kaien, membuat Jantung Kaien berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Meski Rukia agak canggung dengan _senpai_-nya ini karena, dulu Kaien pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia dan Rukia tidak bisa menerimanya karena dirinya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial dihatinya. Meski begitu Kaien bisa mengerti akan jawaban Rukia dan tetap akan menunggu Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Ichigo?"tanya Kaien penasaran.

"Uhn...aku ingin sendiri sekarang."jawab Rukia.

"Kau, ada masalah dengan Ichigo?"tanya Kaien dengan masih menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak."ucap Rukia mantap.

Setelah itu mereka melewati dalam diam. Rukia yang sibuk dengan memakan bekalnya sedangkan Kaien masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ak-aku ingin kembali lebih dulu Kaien-senpai!"ucap Rukia dengan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali,"ucap Kaien dengan tersenyum lembut kearah Rukia.

"Hn, Ayo."

Rukia dan Kaien berjalan berdampingan di dalam koridor. Tak sering siswi-siswi yang melihat mereka berbisik dengan mata menatap tajam ke arah Rukia. Kaien Shiba adalah seorang ketua Osis yang murah senyum dan juga tampan, tak heran ia memiliki banyak sekali Fans yang hampir menyaingi Fans Ichigo tapi sayang sekali hatinya masih tertawan oleh sang Kuchiki muda ini.

"Uhm... Kaien-senpai, boleh aku bertanya?"tanya Rukia saat dirinya dan Kaien sudah agak jauh dari kerumunan Fans Kaien.

"Memang kau ingin bertanya apa?"ucap Kaien penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku sehingga kau bisa mencintaiku?"tanya Rukia dengan wajah innocent.

"Uhm... tidak ada. Karena mencintai seseorang tak butuh alasan Rukia."ucap Kaien dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia.

Rukia yang mendapat senyum lembut dari Kaien mendadak pipinya merah, tapi itu hanya sesaat.

"Oh."gumam Rukia kecil.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Hingga mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata _Onix_ tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Kaien mengantarkan Rukia sampai didepan kelasnya membuat siswi menjerit kegirangan setelah melihat Kaien di depan kelas mereka.

"Uhm... terima kasih sampai mau mengantarkanku ke sini,"ucap Rukia memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya pada Kaien.

"Doita, Rukia. Aku akan selalu mengantarkanmu kalau kau mau,"ucap Kaien tulus.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Kaien-senpai."ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Jaa ne."ucap Kaien dengan melambaikan tangan tanpa memandang Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa Kaien-senpai sampai mengantarkanmu kemari,"ucap Rangiku heboh.

Rukia hanya menghelah nafas pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini, "Aku dan Kaien-senpai hanya kebetulan bertemu dan Kaien-senpai mengantarkanku kemari."ucap Rukia tenang.

"Benarkah?"ucap Rangiku tak percaya.

"Hei, kau tak mempercayaiku?"tanya Rukia balik.

"Hetikan Ran-chan... apa kau mau melihat hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo hancur dengan berita kedekatan Rukia dan Kaien karena ada mendengar ucapanmu itu?"ucap Momo menghentikan pertanyaan Rangiku pada Rukia.

"Baiklah... baiklah."ucap Rangiku mengalah.

Rukia berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk menghadap jendela. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang tengah berjalan di tengah lapangan. Ichigo tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut caramel, Rukia hanya diam melihat mereka berjalan berdua meski hatinya sakit tapi ia harus berfikir positif lebih dulu.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia kembali berjalan pulang sendirian. Diam-diam Rukia kembali terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan apakah Ichigo mencintainya dengan alasan atau tanpa adanya alasan di dalamnya, apakah Ichigo mencintainya dengan tulus...?

Itulah yang Rukia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya itu. Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari kepalanya.

Dia berjalan dalam diam, udara musim semi turut mengiringinya dalam diam.

"Tadaima, Ojou-sama,"ucap Hanataro menyambut kedatangan Rukia.

"Okaeri, Hanataro,"ucap Rukia kemudian ia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Rukia berlalu meninggalkan Hanataro sendirian, menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua itu. Tapi kali ini Rukia tak langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya, ia lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang menurutnya saat ini begitu halus dan lembut. dan mampu membuatnya terbuai untuk langsung masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Drrt... Drrrt...

Rukia melirik Handphonenya yang sedari tadi bergetar tanpa ada respon dari sang pemilik.

_Ichi berry's Calling._

Nama yang tak asing lagi baginya, membuat Rukia bertambah malas mengangkat Handphonenya. Setelah beberapa lama tak ada jawaban akhirnya handphonenya berhenti bergetar. Kali ini Rukia mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia begitu lelah menjalani harinya hari ini.

Tapi ketika ia telah hampir mencapai alam mimpinya yang indah. Handphonenya kembali bergetar hebat memuat Rukia risih dan dengan keadaan setengah sadar ia melihat nama orang yang telah lancang mengganggu waktu berharganya ini.

_Ichi berry's Calling._

Lagi-lagi nama orang yang paling tidak ia ingin bicara dengannya tengah menelponnya sekarang. Dengan berat hati Rukia mengangkat telepon dari kekasih berry-nya itu.

"Moshi-moshi."jawab Rukia dengan setengah sadar.

"_Kenapa Kau tidak menjawab Teleponku dari tadi Rukia?"tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal._

"Aku lelah Ichi, haruskah aku mengangkatnya jika aku tidak tahu?"kali ini Rukia lah yang bertanya pada Ichigo.

"_Ck, tadi kenapa kau berduaan dengan Shiba itu?"Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Rukia._

"Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja bertemu Kaien-senpai di bukit belakang sekolah Ichi, itu pun karena kau tak pernah lagi menjemputku untuk makan bersama."kali ini Rukia tersulut emosi.

Tiiiiitt.. tiiiiiittt...

Ichigo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Rukia yang tahu itu hanya mengumpat pelan, dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena telepon dari Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia..?

_Pojok Author_ :

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya^^

_Pojok balasan Review_

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review cerita aku dan ini Chap dau udah hadir.

Sana Uchiga : Makasih udah reveiew cerita kau, Konfliknya... bisa di liat di chap selanjutnya.

Shin Key Can : Makasih...!, ini udah Apdate.

Eun Chae : Makasih udah nge-riview cerita aku, dan salam kenal juga Eun. Ini udah lanjut kok dan masalah konflik ditunggu aja ya.

Azura Kuchiki : Ini udah lanjut^^

Natsumi Kyoko : Makasih udah nge-riview cerita aku, dan ini udah lanjut kok^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku lelah Ichi, haruskah aku mengangkatnya jika aku tidak tahu?"kali ini Rukia lah yang bertanya pada Ichigo._

"_Ck, tadi kenapa kau berduan dengan Shiba itu?"Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Rukia._

"_Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja bertemu Kaien-senpai di bukit belakang sekolah Ichi, itu pun karena kau tak pernah lagi menjemputku untuk makan bersama."kali ini Rukia tersulut emosi._

_Tiiiiitt.. tiiiiiittt..._

_Ichigo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Rukia yang tahu itu hanya mengumpat pelan, dan melanjutka tidurnya lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan menampakkan iris mata _Amethys_-nya, ia menguap sebentar menghilangkan rasa pegal di punggungnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat, Rukia melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

Tokkk.. Tokkk... Tokk..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat langkah kecil Rukia berhenti dan juga membuat mata lemonnya terbuka dengan kasar.

Ceklek.

"Ohayou, Ojou-sama."salam Hantaro.

"Mau apa kau kesini pagi-pagi begini?"tanya Rukia spontan saat tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi buta di hari minggunya ini.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama ingin anda sarapan pagi bersamanya sebelum, Kuchiki-sama pergi ke Amerika!"ucap Hanataro tegas.

"Hn, Baiklah."ucap Rukia dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

Dengan memakai tank top berwarna putih dengan aksen gambar bunga berwarna violet serta celana pendek 15 centi di atas lutut, Rukia berjalan turun menuju ruang makan. Terlihat Nii-sannya sedang sibuk membaca berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"Ohayou, Nii."Rukia menyapa Byakuya dengan nada riang, bagi Rukia keadaan ini begitu langka baginya. Bisa bersarapan bersama dengan Nii-sannya yang notabene tidak mempunyai banyak waktu dirumah.

"Ohayou, Rukia."jawab Nii-sannya datar.

Mereka memulai acara sarapan bagi mereka dalam diam. Teradisi bangsawan memang masih sangat kental dalam keluarga Rukia. tak heran suasana ketika sedang makan hanya semilir angin.

"Hari ini kau punya rencana pergi kemana, Rukia?"tanya Nii-sannya setelah menhabiskan semua makanannya.

"Uhm... mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah Ran."jawab Rukia dengan gaya berfkirnya yang seperti seorang detektif.

"Hn."Byakuya hanya menanggapi jawaban adik kesayangannya ini dengan jawaban yang ambigu menurut adik kecilnya itu.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Rukia yang sedang menikmati tehnya sedangkan Byakuya menuruskan kegiatannya dengan membaca koran hariannya.

"Baiklah... aku pergi dulu, Rukia."ucap Byakuya dan berdiri hendak pergi.

"Itterasshai, Nii."balas Rukia yang juga berdiri dari duduknya.

Byakuya menghilang di pintu rumahnya. Senyum Rukia mengembang seketika. Memang saat bersama Nii-sannya begitu membahagiakan tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuh Rukia rileks, dengan tidak ada Nii-sannya itu, Rukia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya tapi rasa sepi pasti akan menghampirinya.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrrt...

_Ichi-berry's Calling_

Rukia menatap handphonenya dengan tanpa minat. Melihat Ichigolah yang menelponnya, tapi apa salahnya menerima telepon dari kekasihmu sendiri.

"Moshi-moshi, Ichi."

"_Keluarlah, aku ada di depan rumahmu!"_perintah Ichigo pada Rukia, setelah itu Ichigo mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Rukia menuruti perintah Ichigo. Ia berjalan keluar dengan senyum ceria terpatri di bibirnya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat dari sela-sela pagar rumahnya yang begitu tinggi itu adalah Ichigo tak datang sendirian. Ada seorang perempuan berambut caramel yang ia lihat berjalan berdua bersama Ichigo di lapangan kemarin.

Dengan enggan Rukia membukakan pagar rumahnya, tapi kali ini senyum cerianya telah luntur saat melihat Ichigo tak datang sendirian, matanya menelik tajam ke arah gadis di samping Ichigo yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya tapi seolah-olah senyum itu hanya sandiwara.

"Ada apa Ichi?"tanya Rukia berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran gadis di samping Ichigo.

Merasa dirinya akan terlupakan gadis di samping Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia, Rukia hanya menatap horror tangan gadis di samping Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Orihime Inoue... murid baru di SMA Karakura. Kebetulan aku sekelas dengan Kurosaki-**kun**."ucap gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu pada Rukia dengan menekankan _surfix_ kun pada nama marga Ichigo.

Rukia mendelik tajam ke arah Inoue karena Inoue menekankan kata kun pada marga Ichigo, "Perkenalkan namaku, Rukia Kuchiki. Pacar Ichigo!"kata Rukia datar.

"Baiklah, aku kesini hanya untuk bilang padamu bahwa aku ingin kita bertiga belajar bersama di rumahmu Rukia."ucap Ichigo datar.

"Hn, masuklah."ucap Rukia datar.

Inoue hanya mengikuti kedua sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik keluarga Kuchiki itu kemudian ia sempat tersenyum misterius. Rukia hanya melirik sekilas pada Inoue.

"Ichigo-sama?"tanya Hanataro kaget melihat Ichigo datang berkunjung ke rumah Rukia.

Sudah lama Ichigo jarang berkunjung kemari sehingga ketika Ichigo datang, Hanataro sedikit kaget melihatnya. Tapi kekagetan Hanataro bertambah saat melihat gadis yang bersama Ichigo. Setahu Hanataro Ichigo adalah kekasih Rukia. Tapi siapa gadis berambut caramel di samping Ichigo itu.

"Masuklah, kalian akan belajar di sini."ucap Rukia datar.

"Kenapa dengan cara bicaramu, Rukia?"tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Ck."umpat Rukia pelan.

Kali ini sepertinya sudah cemburu pada gadis di samping Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo seperti tak peduli padanya.

"Terserahlah, Ichi."kemudian Rukia berlalu pergi.

Inoue yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Hanataro yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Inoue, melihat Inoue tersenyum misterius membuat Hanataro mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak pada Ojou-samanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kalian inginkan, aku pergi dulu."ucap Hanataro sopan.

Rukia berlari keluar dari rumahnya, berlari sekencang mungkin yang ia bisa. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Tak terasa air matanya perlahan mengalir semakin deras dengan semakin kencangnya larinya.

Brukk...

"Au... _Gomen ne_."ucap Rukia setelah bangkit dari duduknya akibat ia menabrak seseorang.

"Rukia?"tanya orang itu kaget.

Rukia medongak melihat wajah siapa yang ia tabrak, dan betapa kagetnya Rukia saat melihat wajah orang itu adalah...

"Kaien-senpai!"ucap Rukia kaget.

"Hei, kenapa kau menagis Rukia?"tanya Kaien dan terburu-buru menghapus air mata Rukia.

Rukia hanya terdiam menerima perlaukan lembut dari Kaien, belakangan ini Ichigo jarang bersikap lembut padanya, sepertinya Ichigo mulai berubah padanya entah karena apa Rukia puntak tahu. Sikap Ichigo yang dulu selalu lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya sekarang mulai dingin dan berani bersikap kasar padanya. Apakah Ichigo menemukan orang lain di hatinya...

"Ah... Kaien-senpai, aku tidak apa-apa."ucap Rukia menghentikan tangan Kaien yang sedari tadi menghapus sisa air matanya di pipinya.

"Kau berbohong Rukia!"ucap Kaien menyelidik.

"Aku tak berbohong padamu Kaien-senpai,"ucap Rukia lembut pada Kaien yang berhasil membuat Kaien percaya begitu saja pada Ucapan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, apa kau mau ikut denganku membeli es-krim?"tawar Kaien.

"Uhm, ayo!"ucap Rukia menyetujui usulan tawaran Kaien hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan setres di dalam kepalanya ini.

Kaien dan Rukia berjalan berdampingan di trotoar kota terkadang Kaien memberikan cerita-cerita lucu pada Rukia yang sanggup membuat Rukia tertawa lepas dan kemudian disusul dengan tawa keras Kaien.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ichigo mendengus kesal karena Rukia tak kembali sedari tadi, sudah beberapa menit ia menunggu tapi gadis mungil Kuchiki itu tak terlihat muncul dari balik pintu, Sedangkan gadis yang berada di sampingnya berkali-kali menghela nafas bosan.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping "Tunggulah di sini sebentar Orihime."ucap Ichigo lembut.

Inoue hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab perkataan Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan ke luar, melihat sekeliling dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ichigo-sama."ucap Hanataro memanggil Ichigo yang akan berjalan menuju ke kamar Rukia.

"Dimana Rukia?"tanya Ichigo pada Hanataro.

"Ojou-sama tadi pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, aku tak sempat menanyakan akan kemana Ojou-sama akan pergi."jawab Hanataro pelan.

Ichigo mengumpat pelan dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangan dimana Inoue berada, dengan langkah santai Ichigo terus berjalan dan sesekali ia juga mengumpat pelan akan tindakan Rukia yang di anggapnya ceroboh. Sampai bisa membuatnya menunggu cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Bagaimana kelanjutannya..?  
tunggu Chapter selanjutnya Minna-san...

_Pojok Author :_

Maaf kalo Chapternya dikit banget...

_Pojok Review :_

Guest : Makasih udah mau nge-riview aku... ini udah lanjut kok^^

Darries : Soal Ichi dingin itu emang bagian dari cerita, soal konfliknya mungkin juga belum di mulai, jadi tunggu aja yaa...

Azhura Kuchiki : soal Chapter yang pendek itu karena aku ngerjainnya di sela-sela waktu luang pas di sekolah tapi meski pendek... aku bisa apdate kilat.

Eigar Alinafiah : Makasih udah nge-riview cerita aku, salam kenal juga Eigar. Memang saya buat hambar kok^^

Eun Chae : ini udah lanjut, saya bakal usaha'in semanis mungkin kalo bisa semanis gula jawa^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Ichigo berjalan ke luar, melihat sekeliling dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu keluar._

"_Ichigo-sama."ucap Hanataro memanggil Ichigo yang akan berjalan menuju ke kamar Rukia._

"_Dimana Rukia?"tanya Ichigo pada Hanataro._

"_Ojou-sama tadi pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, aku tak sempat menanyakan akan kemana Ojou-sama akan pergi."jawab Hanataro pelan._

_Ichigo mengumpat pelan dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangan dimana Inoue berada, dengan langkah santai Ichigo terus berjalan dan sesekali ia juga mengumpat pelan akan tindakan Rukia yang di anggapnya ceroboh. Sampai bisa membuatnya menunggu cukup lama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Rukia dan Kaien berjalan berdampingan di trotoar jalan kota Karakura. Rukia masih asik dengan es-krim jeruk yang di belikan Kaien untuknya sebagai ganti agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Dan itu perlahan membuat Rukia menjadi tenang.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bisa menangis tadi?"tanya Kaien lembut.

Rukia hanya melirik ke arah Kaien dari ekor matanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi menjilati es-krim jeruknya. Kaien hanya diam menunggu Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin saat ini Rukia sedang tidak mau berbagi dengannya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam hening.

"Ichigo..."suara lembut Rukia teralun masuk ke dalam telinga Kaien.

Kaien menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sepertinya berkata dengan terus menjilat es-krimnya yang hanya tinggal setengah itu, "Apa?"tanya Kaien ingin tahu.

"Ichigo membawa gadis lain ke rumah dan ia juga bersikap dingin kepadaku."ucap Rukia sendu.

Perlahan air mata Rukia turun begitu saja dari mata _Amethys_-nya membuat Kaien bergerak cepat untuk menenangkan Rukia. Dengan sekali tarik sekarang Rukia sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan pelukan Kaien.

"Kaien-senpai!"ucap Rukia terkejut.

Es-krim yang ia bawa tadi terjatuh dari genggamannya karena Kaien menariknya dengan kuat dan cepat.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."pinta Kaien pada Rukia.

Rukia perlahan membalas pelukan Kaien dan mulai menangis di dalam pelukan Kaien. Beruntung di sekitar mereka cukup sepi tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka membuat Rukia mudah untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kaien.

"Apa aku ini tidak cantik Kaien-senpai?"tanya Rukia pada Kaien dengan air mata masih bercucuran dari mata lemonnya.

"Kau cantik Rukia,"jawab Kaien lembut.

"Tap- tapi kenapa Ichigo berubah padaku hiks... hiks..."tangis Rukia bertambah parah.

Rukia terus menangis hingga kedua matanya bengkak dan memerah.

"Berhenti menagis Rukia!"ucap Kaien.

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks..."tapi tangisan Rukia masih saja terdengar.

"Bila Ichigo tak bisa lagi bersamamu, aku... aku yang akan terus menjagamu tanpa kau minta Rukia."ucap Kaien lembut.

Rukia mendongak melihat wajah tampan Kaien dengan mata sembabnya, mencari kebenaran dalam mata _onix_ Kaien. Tapi yang ada di dalam mata _onix_ kaien hanyalah kebenaran dan ketulusan.

"Kau berjanji?"tanya Rukia kembali memastikan.

"Aku berjanji, Rukia!"kata Kaien tulus.

"Arigatou, Kaien-senpai."ucap Rukia kali ini dengan menghapus sisa air matanya di pipinya.

"Doita, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau kuantarkan pulang?"tawar Kaien.

Rukia mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Kaien, mereka pulang dengan Rukia berada di gendongan Kaien sesekali mereka tertawa lepas karena lelucon yang Kaien ceritakan pada Rukia. Tampa mereka sadari sesosok perempuan mengawasi mereka dari jauh dengan mata _onix-_nya.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, aku bisa pulang sekarang."ucap Kaien dengan menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Kaien-senpai, rumahmu hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumahku!"ucap Rukia protes karena Kaien berencana akan pulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."ucap Kaien dan mengikuti Rukia melangkah masuk.

Kaien dan Rukia masuk bersama ke dalam rumah megah milik Keluarga Kuchiki itu dan di sambut oleh Hanataro.

"Tadaima, Ojou-sama dan Kaien-sama"ucap Hanataro agak sedikit kaget melihat Kaien yang muncul di belakang Rukia.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan minuman untuk Kaien-senpai, Hanataro?"tanya Rukia pada Hanataro dan di jawab anggukan pelan dari Hanataro.

Rukia membawa Kaien ke arah kolam ikan koi kesayangan Nii-sannya. Tak di sangka di sana sudah ada Nii-sannya yang duduk bersimpuh dengan meminum tehnya.

"Nii-san!"ucap Rukia girang.

Byakuya menoleh ke arang belakang dan menemukan adiknya dan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan kekasih Rukia yang berambut jeruk itu.

"Kaien?"ucap Byakuya.

"Lama tak bertemu Nii-san."sapa Kaien dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn, lama tak bertemu Kaien. Kemarilah aku ingin berbicara padamu dan Rukia bisakah kau keluar sebentar, aku sedang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kaien."pinta Nii-sannya.

"Baiklah, Nii."ucap Rukia dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kaien duduk di samping Byakuya dengan tenang, menurutnya Byakuya tak semenakutkan yang orang-orang bicarakan, dirinya sudah lama mengenal Byakuya dan berakhir mengenal Rukia.

"Kau tahu kekasih Rukia?"tanya Byakuya dengan berwajah datar tapi di dalam perkataanya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Hn, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku tak percaya pada bocah berambut jeruk itu bisa menjaga hati Rukia dengan baik. Aku ingin kau menjaga Rukia meski kau bukan kekasih Rukia."pinta Byakuya pada Kaien.

Kaien ingin sekali mengatakan sikap Ichigo yang sekarang ini pada Byakuya tapi ia tidak ingin Rukia tersiksa akan apa yang akan Nii-sannya lakukan, bila dirinya mengatakan semua yang sekarang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah berjanji pada adikmu itu akan selalu menjaganya sebisaku."ucap Kaien tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa menemui Rukia sekarang, aku titipkan adikku padamu Kaien."ucapan Byakuya memang terdengar datar tapi nada khawatir khas seorang kakak masih berada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

setelah memutuskan pulang dari Rukia karena Rukia tak kembali-kembali ,ia memilih berjalan-jalan di sebuah Mall ternama di Karakura di temani seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya yang bersikap manja padanya. Memang ini gadis di sampingnya tak sama dengan Rukia tapi, dirinya begitu menyukainya mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Rukia demi mendapatkan gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Kurosaki-kun, tadi aku melihat Kuchiki-san di gendong oleh seorang pemuda tampan."ucap gadis di sampingnya dengan nada sinis.

"Hn."Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat singkat.

Meski Ichigo mendengar Rukia di gendong dengan pemuda lain, Ichigo sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang berani menggendong kekasihnya itu. Tak ada rasa perih atau cemburu pun yang ia rasakan di hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Inoue. Pikirnya Rukia tak mungkin bisa beralih darinya.

"Kalau begitu kita lupakan masalah kekasihmu itu, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan saja. Aku sudah lapar dari tadi."ajak Inoue.

"Baiklah, ayo Orihime."

Meski Ichigo merasakan hatinya menyukai Inoue tapi masih ada mengganjal di dalam hati kecilnya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhir hubungannya dengan Rukia. Tapi Ichigo tak pernah memikirkan hal sepeleh seperti itu. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah mendapatkan hati Inoue Orihime, gadis yang menurutnya cantik dan mempesona sekarang.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing. Ichigo segera menaruh uang secukupnya pada seorang pelayan untuk membayar makanan mereka.

Kini perasaannya semakin bimbang, ia ingin sekali memiliki Inoue tapi hatinya masih ragu untuk melepaskan Rukia darinya. Dan pilihan terbaik sekarang adalah pulang dan tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Ayo kuantarkan kau pulang Orihime."ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo mengantarkan Inoue pulang, tak kadang gadis-gadis yang melihatnya menatapnya dengan genit tapi Inoue malah memelototi mereka. Membuat mereka ketakutan karena di pelototi oleh Inoue. Ichigo hanya melirik wajah garang Inoue dari ekor matanya, otak cerdasnya berpikir singkat antara kepribadian Inoue dengan Rukia. Setiap ia berjalan-jalan dengan Rukia dulu tak pernah sekali pun Rukia menatap garang pada gadis yang menjerit saat melihat wajah tampannya dan lebih memilih tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Sedangkan Inoue ia lebih memilih menatap gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan garang tak jarang membuat mereka ketakutan karenanya dan malah mempertujukan kemesraan mereka di halayak umum yang sedikit membuat Ichigo risih karenanya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia mengantarkan Kaien sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah ia tahu kalau Icihgo pergi karena marah menunggunya terlalu lama dari Hanataro, Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ichigo dan berniat meminta maaf padanya besok jika ia bertemu Ichigo di sekolah. Beruntung ada Kaien yang mau menghiburnya agar rasa bersalahnya pada Ichigo tak memusingkan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Rukia."ucap Kaien dengan berjalan melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Mata Ashita, Kaien-senpai."teriak Rukia pada Kaien.

Rukia tak perlu khawatir Kaien pulang dengan selamat atau tidak ke rumahnya karena jarak rumah mereka hanya terpaut dua rumah. Begitu dekat karena mereka bisa di bilang sebagai tetangga.

Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum benar-benar ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Rukia sempat berhenti sebentar saat ia melihat Nii-sannya masih berada di depan laptop kerjanya.

"Oyasumi, Nii."ucap Rukia lirih.

Meski pun lirih tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Byakuya, "Oyasumi, Rukia."ucap Nii-sannya balik.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Nii-sannya. Rukia tak buang-buang waktu untuk menuju kamarnya, matanya serasa sudah amat lelah dan protes untuk terpejam. Membuat Rukia sesekali tersandung anak tangga. Kini ia sudah sampai berada di atas kasur bermotif Chappy miliknya dengan memeluk boneka Chappy yang merupakan hadiah pemberian Ichigo, Rukia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya..? apakah hati kecil Ichigo bisa menghentikan Ichigo untuk tidak membiarkan Rukia lepas darinya..?

Tunggu capther selanjutnya.

_._

_._

_Pojok Author :_

Baru bisa publish nih...

_._

_._

_Pojok Review_ :

Azura Kuchiki : untuk pertanyaan Azura mungkin bisa terjawab di Capther ini.

Darries : Ini udah lanjut meski banyak Typo dimana-mana^^

Eigar Alinafiah : Uhm... dua-duanya mungkin.

Cerise Liebe : Karena ngerjain ficnya di sela waktu jam sekolah jadi Cuma bisa nulis dikit, tapi saya bisa apdate kilat^^

Jessi : Ini udah lanjut selamat membaca^^

Eun Chae : Ini udah Lanjut, moga-moga penasarannya udah hilang ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Rukia tak perlu khawatir Kaien pulang dengan selamat atau tidak ke rumahnya karena jarak rumah mereka hanya terpaut dua rumah. Begitu dekat karena mereka bisa di bilang sebagai tetangga._

_Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum benar-benar ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Rukia sempat berhenyi sebentar saat ia melihat Nii-sannya masih berada di depan laptop kerjanya._

"_Oyasumi, Nii."ucap Rukia lirih._

_Meski pun lirih tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleg Byakuya, "Oyasumi, Rukia."ucap Nii-sannya balik._

_Setelah mendengar balasan dari Nii-sannya. Rukia tak buang-buang waktu untuk menuju kamarnya, matanya serasa sudah amat lelah dan protes untuk terpejam. Membuat Rukia sesekali tersandung anak tangga. Kini ia sudah sampai berada di atas kasur bermotif Chappy miliknya dengan memeluk boneka Chappy yang merupakan hadiah pemberian Ichigo, Rukia terlelap dalam tidurnya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Fajar telah menggantikan rembulan malam untuk menerangi bumi, sinar- sinarnya membuat gadis Kuchiki muda ini terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia membuka matanya sebentar dengan posisi masih tidur terlentang.

"Yosh~ Ganbatte Rukia!"ucap Rukia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah siap dengan setelan seragam sekolahnya, Rukia turun dengan anggun menuju ruang makan. Tapi sepertinya ruang makan kali ini tak akan seperti kemarin saat Nii-sannya masih berada di rumah. Ia bosan selalu makan sendirian di rumahnya, ia ingin seseorang selalu menemaninya makan ketika pagi mau pun malam hari agar rumahnya ini tak terasa terlalu sepi.

"Aku pergi dulu Hanataro,"ucap Rukia lirih.

"Itterashai, Ojou-sama."balas Hanataro dengan tersenyum tipis ke arah Rukia.

Rukia berjalan santai setelah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya, ia memasangkan aerphone di telinganya untuk menghalau sepi yang mendatanginya karena sekarang Ichigo tak menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama dengannya. Jadi ia hanya di temani sepi.

"Rukia!"suara teriakkan Kaien membuat langkah kecil Rukia berhenti.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap Kaien yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, "Kaien-senpai?"ucap Rukia heran.

Kaien mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat ketika ia berlari mengejar Rukia tadi, "Bolehkah aku berangkat bersamamu?"tanya Kaien.

"Tentu."ucap Rukia lembut.

Mereka berjalan dengan senyum tak kadang tawa menyelingi perjalanan mereka. Tak seperti rukia yang berangkat dengan Ichigo yang akan di isi dengan hening dalam perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan Kaien selalu menghiasi perjalanan mereka dengan tawa, Rukia tak salah menganggap Kaien sebagai kakak di banding sebagai kekasihnya karena sifat Kaien yang ramah dan lembut membuat Rukia tak salah memilih Kaien sebagai kakak pengganti kalau Nii-sannya sedang tidak bersamanya.

"Mau kuantarkan ke kelas?"tawar Kaien.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, ayo kuantarkan."ucap Kaien tulus.

Bisik-bisik pedas mengiri langkah Rukia dan Kaien menuju ke kelas Rukia yang berada di lantai tiga. Sindiran dan kata-kata tajam menemani mereka dalam perjalanan Kaien ke kelas Rukia. Kaien melihat Rukia dari ekor matanya terlihat Rukia baik-baik saja mendengar cibiran-cibiran itu menuju padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke kelasku!"ucap Kaien pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kaien. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti di dorong kecil dari belakang.

"Kenapa buru-buru Kaien-senpai?"tanya Rangiku genit.

"Hentikan Ran, kau mempermalukanku!"ucap Rukia kesal.

"Ahahaha, aku sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi di sini."ucap Kaien kikuk.

"Sayang sekali ya~"kata Rangiku dengan nada kecewa yang ia buat-buat.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu."pamit Kaien pada Rukia dan Rangiku.

Setelah melihat Kaien sudah agak jauh dari kelas Rukia, Rangiku menyenggol tubuh Rukia ringan membuat Rukia terkejut dan kemudian memelototi Rangiku dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau, Kaien-senpai menggantikan Ichigo?"goda Rangiku pada Rukia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ichigo, Rangiku!"ucap Rukia dingin.

"Ceh... kenapa?, Ichigo sepertinya tak lagi peduli padamu!, kenapa ia tak lagi menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama?, mengapa ia sekarang tak sering menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama padahal Rumah kalian searah?"ucap Rangiku menyadarkan Rukia.

"Sudahlah Ran, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu saat ini. Ohayou Ran."ucap Rukia lesu.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan."ucap Rangiku sedih melihat perubahan sikap Rukia padanya.

Pelajaran Mayuri-sensei berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Rukia, tanpa minat Rukia melihat ke arah papan tulis. Melihat Mayuri-senseinya masih sibuk mengoceh di depan kelasnya dengan mendengus sebal ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak memerhatikanku?"ucapan Mayuri-sensei mengagetkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Summisen, Mayuri-sensei!"ucap Rukia bersalah.

"Sekarang keluar dari kelas!"suruh Mayuri-sensei padanya.

Momo dan Rangiku menatap iba pada Rukia. Gadis kecil itu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu keluar kelasnya, mata yang biasanya berbinar indah kali ini kehilangan cahayanya dan meredup. Tatapannya pun kini kosong.

Sekarang Rukia harus bagaimana ia telah keluar kelas dan tidak ada aktivitas yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah dan kembali saat jam istirahat ke dua telah mulai. Saat melewati kelas Ichigo sempat Rukia lihat Ichigo tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah... Inoue!. Tatapan lembut dan tawa tulus itu sudah tak pernah Rukia dapatkan dari Ichigo akhir-akhir ini.

Apa yang sekarang yang harus ia lakukan. Sanggupkah dirinya melihat Ichigo meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih wanita lain?. Pertama hanya langkah kecil tapi dadanya seperti sangat sesak perlahan langkah kecil itu berubah menjadi langkah lebar dan cepat. Ia tahu kini ia sedang menangis dan berlari, sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit hatinya kali ini.

Setelah sampai di bukit belakang sekolah dengan wajah kacau dan nafas yang belum teratur. Rukia meringkuk dan memeluk ke dua lututnya sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon besar yang berada di situ. Ia terus menangis sepajang waktu melepaskan rasa sesak yang selama ini nyumpal di hatinya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Kaien kebingungan mencari Rukia dimana-mana. Setelah bertanya Rukia pergi kemana pada ke dua sahabatnya tapi mereka hanya menjawab gelengan kepala padanya dan membuatnya bertambah bingung karenanya, Sekarang ia harus kemana?. Saat mencari Rukia di kantin ia menemukan Ichigo tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis bermabut caramel bermata _onix_ apa gadis ini yang Rukia ceritakan padanya waktu itu, gadis yang membuat Ichigo melupakan keberadaan Rukia.

"Ichigo!"panggil Kaien menghentikan pembicaraan Ichigo dengan gadis berambut caramel itu.

"Apa?"tanya Ichigo ketus pada Kaien, ia sangat membenci pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu dimana Rukia?"tanya Kaien datar.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau kan selalu bersamanya."ucap Ichigo tak kalah datar dari Kaien.

Kaien hanya mendengus kesal setelah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo karena di dalam mata _hazel_ Ichigo tak ada rasa khawatir sedikit pun mendengar Rukia menghilang setelah ia di suruh meninggalkan kelas oleh Mayuri-sensei.

Setelah mencari cukup lama hingga ia harus ijin meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Rukia dimana. Hampir saja Kaien putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan Rukia dan Kaien mengingat-ingat dimana kiranya Rukia berada sekarang. Kaien pun mengingat Rukia yang makan sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah.

Tanpa komando Kaien langsung berlari menuju bukit belakang sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa dan... benar di sana memang ada Rukia yang tengah memeluk ke dua lututnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata terpejam, bekas bekas air mata masih mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Ia terus mengumamkan nama Ichigo dari mulutnya. Kaien mengusap pipi Rukia lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

Pipi putih yang biasanya di hiasi semburat merah karena malu sekarang hanya ada sisa-sisa air matanya yang masih menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Pipinya begitu dingin saat tangan Kaien menyentuhnya. Rasa kasihan memenuhi hati kecil Kaien. Kenapa ada orang yang berani membuat malaikat mungil ini menangis hingga ia jatuh tertidur dengan mata bengkak.

Setelah melewatkan beberapa jam pelajaran, Rukia perlahan membuka mata violetnya, matanya memang masih bengkak tapi ia di sini tak sendiri. Bisa ia rasakan tangan mungilnya di genggam seseorang di sebelahnya. Rukia terperangah melihat pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ka- Kaien-senpai?"ucap Rukia heran.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ichigo memandang bosan pada papan tulis di depannya, pikirannya tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya melainkan pada Rukia. Apa gadis mungil itu sudah kembali ke kelasnya atau belum. Hanya pemikiran itu yang membuat Ichigo bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, hingga Inoue juga heran melihat Ichigo yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Kau... Kenapa Kurosaki-kun?"tanya Inoue dengan berbisik.

Ichigo mendengar bisikan pertanyaan dari Inoue tapi dirinya menghiraukannya.

"Sensei, bisa aku ijin keluar sebentar?"ucap Ichigo pada senseinya itu.

"Jangan lama-lama Kurosaki!"perintah Sensei-nya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya. Alasan utama ia keluar kelas adalah untuk mencari kekasih mungilnya itu, yang akan pertama ia lihat adalah kelas Rukia. Tapi ia tak sedikit pun melihat siluet gadis mungil itu di dalam kelasnya. Tempat ke dua tujuan Ichigo adalah atap sekolah tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil, tak ada apa-apa di sana.

Ichigo kembali berfikir dimana lagi ia harus mencari Rukia setelah di atap, tapi otak pintar Ichigo bekerja dengan cepat. Ia sekarang berjalan santai ke arah bukit belakang sekolah, saat dirinya telah tiba di sana. Apa yang ia lihat membuat dadanya terasa sesak, meski egonya mengatakan itu bukanlah cemburu. Tapi hatinya marah melihat apa yang berada di depannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

Apa yang Ichigo lihat? Dan apa reaksi Rukia saat melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya adalah Kaien?. saksikan di Capther selanjutnya Minna-san...

_Pojok Review_ :

Eun Chae : Uhm... (ngangguk-ngangguk, setuju)

Darries : hahaha gak papa kok meski Reviewnya lama munculnya aku tetep seneng karena udah mau nge-riview cerita aku, kalau gak mau lama yaa log in aja gampangkan^^.

Natsumi Kyoko : kayaknya cerita aku jadi bikin pesaran ya?

Eigar Alinafiah : Kita liat aja jadi gimana ceritanya nanti.

Shin Key Chan : ini udah lanjot ^o^!


	6. Chapter 6

_Ichigo hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya. Alasan utama ia keluar kelas adalah untuk mencari kekasih mungilnya itu, yang akan pertama ia lihat adalah kelas Rukia. Tapi ia tak sedikit pun melihat siluet gadis mungil itu di dalam kelasnya. Tempat ke dua tujuan Ichigo adalah atap sekolah tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil, tak ada apa-apa di sana._

_Ichigo kembali berfikir dimana lagi ia harus mencari Rukia setelah di atap, tapi otak pintar Ichigo bekerja dengan cepat. Ia sekarang berjalan santai ke arah bukit belakang sekolah, saat dirinya telah tiba di sana. Apa yang ia lihat membuat dadanya terasa sesak, meski egonya mengatakan itu bukanlah cemburu. Tapi hatinya marah melihat apa yang berada di depannya sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Kaien mengerjam matanya berkali-kali, saat Rukia memanggil namanya dengan nada keheranan. Ia menoleh ke samping melihat Rukia menatapnya dengan wajah pucat, Kaien berdiri dengan panik saat Rukia limbung ke samping yang lain.

"Ayo, Rukia. Kau harus ke UKS sekarang, mukamu pucat!"ucap Kaien khawatir.

Ia memapah tubuh Rukia yang terbilang mungil dan ringan saat di lihatnya ada seseorang di depannya menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Dengan mata menatap tajam kepada ke dua orang di depannya sekarang ini ia melangkah maju, menuju Kaien yang sedang berdiri terpaku dengan masih berusaha memapa Rukia di pundaknya, miris melihat Kaien lebih dulu menemukan Rukia daripada dirinya.

"Berikan dia padaku!"perintah Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menjaga Rukia!"ucap Kaien lantang.

"Dia kekasihku."ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Tapi kau lebih mirip bukan lagi seperti kekasih Rukia."ucap Kaien tak kalah dingin dari Ichigo.

"Tapi dia tetap masih kekasihku,"ucap Ichigo dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaien.

Akhirnya Kaien menyerah, mungkin Rukia lebih memilih bahwa pangeran penolongnya adalah Ichigo yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Kaien menurunkan tangan Rukia dari pundaknya dan memberikan tubuh Rukia kepada Ichigo, sekilas Ichigo menyeringai kemenangan pada Kaien, menandakan bahwa kali ini dialah yang menang. Ichigo menggendong Rukia ala bridal style.

Entah karena apa Ichigo khawatir pada gadis mungil di gendongannya ini, padahal ia telah berencana untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis mungilnya itu. Mungkin niatnya itu harus di undur dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan semuanya, Ichigo tak mungkin tega melakukan niatnya itu dengan melihat kondisi Rukia saat ini.

Ichigo memilih untuk mengantarkan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya dan merawatnya sebentar, tak mungkin ia meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya itu sendirian dengan para maid di rumahnya itu, Ichigo mereasa tak rela melihat para maid itu menyetuh kekasih mungilnya itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa panas saat para maid apalagi maid pribadi Rukia yang bernama Hanataro itu menyentuh Rukia.

"Bukakan pintunya sekarang!"teriak Ichigo dari luar.

Hanataro melangkah tergesa-gesa ke arah gerbang utama rumah majikannya ini. ia tahu siapa yang berteriak dari arah luar.

"Ke-kenapa dengan Ojou-sama, Ichigo-sama?"tanya Hanataro kaget melihat Rukia tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Ichigo saat ini.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan dan akhirnya pingsan,"ucap Ichigo cuek dan berjalan melewati Hanataro begitu saja.

Tapi Hanataro heran mengapa di wajah cantik majikannya itu ada sesuatu yang membengkak yaitu mata indah yang menyimpan bola mata Amethys-nya itu seperti habis menangis dengan jangka waktu lama hingga membuat kelopak matanya membengkak dan merah, tidak mungkin kekasih majikannya itu berbohong padanyakan?

"Anda bisa pergi setelah menaruh Ojou-sama di kamarnya,"ucap Hanataro setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali munyusul Ichigo yang terlihat kebingungan mencari kamar Rukia.

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan menjaganya sebentar."ucap Ichigo datar.

"Tapi aku bisa menjaganya,"kali ini Hanataro berbicara dengan tegas untuk menegaskan perkataannya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ck, tidak usah biar aku saja, mengerti."ucap Ichigo tetap kukuh akan pendiriannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."gumam Hanataro lirih.

Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia, kamar ini masih sama dengan satu tahun yang lalu tak ada yang berubah mungkin yang berubah hanyalah bertambahnya boneka kelinci yang menyeramkan bagi Ichigo tapi bagi Rukia kelinci itu begitu lucu dan manis?

Ichigo menurunkan tubuh Rukia perlahan di atas kasurnya. Perlahan tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi pucat Rukia yang begitu dingin. Ia hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengusap pipi chubby Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."ucap Ichigo memandang sendu ke arah wajah Rukia kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir tipis Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo merasa tak cukup mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Rukia, kali ini ia memagut bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia mengecap semua rasa manis yang berada di dalam mulut Rukia. Tubuh Rukia bergerak pelan akibat ciuman Ichigo.

Ichigo yang merasa Rukia mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis yang akan segera menjadi mantan keksihnya itu. Mau tak mau ia harus melepaskannya padahal menurut Ichigo rasa bibir gadis mungil itu begitu manis.

"Ugh... kepalaku sakit sekali."gumam Rukia kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Ichigo sambil memandangi wajah pucat Rukia.

Rukia kaget ketika suara di sampingnya menegurnya singkat dan datar. Pemuda di sampingnya bukanlah Kaien yang ia liat sedang mencoba menopang tubuhnya tadi sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya tapi kenapa sekarang sosok Kaien berubah menjadi Ichigo?,

"Kenapa yang menolongku itu kau, Ichigo?"tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau tak mau aku yang menolongmu?"tanya Ichigo balik pada Rukia.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tadi yang menemukanku itu Kaien-senpai,"jawab Rukia kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang karena kau sudah sadar aku bisa pulang, jangan lupa minum obatmu Rukia."nasehat Ichigo pada Rukia dan di jawab anggukkan kecil oleh Rukia.

Sebelum Ichigo menarik gagang pintu kamar Rukia, Ichigo bergumam lirih.

"Sayonara, Rukia."gumam Ichigo lirih.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Rukia tetap masuk sekolah ke esokkan harinya tapi dengan Hanataro yang mengantarnya itu dengan paksaan yang amat. Dan bisa membuat Rukia yang notabene seorang Kuchiki yang sangat keras kepala itu menurut itu karena di ancam oleh Hanataro. Membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri dan menurut untuk di antar Hanataro ke sekolahnya.

"Ohayou, Ran."sapa Rukia pada Rangiku tapi tak ada sautan dari Rangiku yang membuat Rukia heran.

Karena rasa penasarannya Rukia mencoba menepuk ringan pundak Rangiku supaya bisa melihat gadis berambut caramel itu. "Ran?"ucap Rukia.

Rangiku terperanjat kaget saat bahunya di tepuk pelan dari arah belakang, suara lembut juga sempat terdengar di telinganya tadi tapi ia hiraukan karena dirinya masih asyik melamun.

"Ah... Ohayou, Rukia-chan."ucap Rangiku kikuk dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Rukia dengan alis yang hampir bertautan.

"Uhm... ini soal Gin-kun. Tadi malam dia... dia..."

"Dia apa?"tanya Rukia tak sabaran.

"Dia menembakku!"ucap Rangiku semangat dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Selamat ya, Ran. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan pangeran Rubahmu itu."ucap Rukia dengan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sama-sama, Rukia."ucap Rangiku dengan membalas pelukan Rukia.

Kemudian setelah melepaskan pelukan masing-masing mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka dengan Rukia yang sibuk menggoda Rangiku hingga wajah Rangiku sudah benar-benar merah karenanya, tak sering Rangiku mengumpat pelan karena goda-godaan yang Rukia lancarkan padanya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Dari jauh Kaien terus mengamati gerak-gerik Kuchiki mungil itu memastikan bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin. Dan tanpa Kaien sadari juga Ichigo terus memandangnya tajam dari jauh yang terlihat di gandeng oleh Inoue. Dia merasa risih bila kekasih mungilnya itu terus di perhatikan oleh Kaien namun ia juga berfikir kenapa aku harus memerhatikan Rukia sebentar lagi gadis mungil itu akan ia lepas.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku Orihime, saat ini aku masih kekasih Rukia."ucap Ichigo yang terlihat risih akan prilaku Inoue yang terus bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Baiklah."ucap Inoue dengan nada kecewa.

"Uhm... kapan kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?"tanya Inoue meminta kepstian.

"Secepatnya di waktu yang tepat."Ucap Ichigo yakin.

Tanpa keduanya sadari gadis mungil dengan cepol di samping mereka dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka yang tengah membicarakan sahabat mungilnya berambut kelam itu, meski Momo sekarang tahu bahwa nasib hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia takkan bertahan lama lagi tapi Momo akan tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau menambah beban jiwa Rukia sekarang.

"Ak-aku pergi dulu Shiro-chan."ucap Momo gugup bila suaranya sampai terdengar telinga Ichigo.

"Hn."ucap kekasihnya itu datar.

Momo sesegera mungkin menghilang dari tempat itu, jantungnya sudah berdebar lebih dari biasanya saat ia pamit pada kekasihnya karena ia takut Ichigo mendengar suaranya. Dalam jalannya Momo memikirkan perkataan Ichigo akan berakhirnya hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan kekasihnya Cuma gara-gara gadis berambut caramel di samping Ichigo tadi.

"Ohayou, Momo-chan."ucap Rangiku yang telah pulih dari tersipunya akibat godaan Rukia padanya.

"Ohayou, Ran-chan."balas Momo kemudian melihat ke arah Rukia yang tengah memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan."menyapa Rukia dengan sendu.

"Ohayou, Momo."jawab Rukia datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Momo.

Hari begitu cepat di lalui oleh Rukia tapi moodnya tak bertambah baik seperti hari yang di laluinya, sering Rukia menemukan Ichigo berjalan gadis yang bernama Inoue itu dengan ke dua matanya dan yang membuat Rukia bertambah miris adalah sikap Ichigo yang lembut pada Inoue sedangkan Inoue bersikap manja pada Ichigo.

"Rukia!"teriak Kaien.

Rukia menoleh dengan malas dan tersenyum kecut ke arah Kaien yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, mereka saat ini berada di bukit belakang sekolah mereka. Bekal Onigiri yang di bawakan Hanataro pada Rukia juga sudah habis termakan oleh gadis Kuchiki kecil ini.

"Ada apa, Kaien-senpai?"tanya Rukia bingung.

Kaien sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan Rukia karena sulit baginya menemukan gadis mungil itu dengan mudah dan hari ini pun dia harus berlari-lari hanya untuk menemukan gadis mungil yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku rindu padamu."ucap Kaien santai tampa melihat perubahan ekspresi Rukia karena ucapannya.

Waktu mereka lewati dengan hening menyelimuti mereka tanpa ada satu pun di antara mereka yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Dan bunyi bel pun di terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Ayo, kuantarkan ke kelasmu."Rukia hanya mengangguk menjawab kata-kata Kaien padanya.

Mereka berjalan bersama melewati koridor-koridor gedung dekolah mereka. Dan secara tak sengaja Ichigo melihat Kaien dan Rukia berjalan bersama menuju arah kelas Rukia.

"Ini adalah saat yang tepat."gumam Ichigo dengan tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Bel Istirahat ke dua sudah berbunyi nyaring, Rukia sedang berada di depan kelas menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri melihat apa Kaien akan mengunjunginya lagi kali ini. tapi berbeda kali ini yang mendatanginya adalah Ichigo, Rukia heran mengapa Ichigo mau mendatanginya ia pikir Ichigo sudah sibuk dengan kekasih barunya.

"Hai, Rukia,"sapa Ichigo dengan senyum tipis.

"Hai juga, Ichigo,"Rukia membalik sapa Ichigo dengan senyum tulus.

"Bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"tanya Ichigo dengan suara datar.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan berdua di koridor sekolahnya tapi Ichigo membawanya ke arah belakang bukit sekolahnya tepatnya terhubung dengan ladang lavender di belakang sekolah smp mereka dulu, Rukia bertanya-tanya di hatinya mau apa Ichigo membawanya kemari.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Nikmati saja."ucap Ichigo datar.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan masing-masing helain rambut Rukia tertiup angin musim semi menambah kecantikan gadis Kuchiki ini, sesaat Ichigo terpesona akan wajah Rukia yang sedang tertiup angin.

"Rukia..."panggil Ichigo datar.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku pikir kita tak bisa lebih jauh lagi menjalani hubungan kita..."ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Apakah yang akan di lakukan Rukia...? saksikan chap selanjutnya^^

_Pojok Author Talk :_

Gimana minna-san...? apa Ichigonya ngebuat kesel banget...?

_Pojok Riview :_

Eun Chae : ini udah lanjut, selamat membaca ya^^

Azura Kuchiki : gimana yaa? Liat aja langsung. Tanya yang kenapa Ichigo panggil Inoue dengan Orihime.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : hahaha gak pa pa kok.

Cerise Liebe : udah Lanjut.

Jessi : udah lanjut^^

Derries : Ok. kita buat Ichi kayak gitu.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hai, Rukia,"sapa Ichigo dengan senyum tipis._

"_Hai juga, Ichigo,"Rukia membalik sapa Ichigo dengan senyum tulus._

"_Bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"tanya Ichigo dengan suara datar._

"_Baiklah."_

_Mereka berjalan berdua di koridor sekolahnya tapi Ichigo membawanya ke arah belakang bukit sekolahnya tepatnya terhubung dengan ladang lavender di belakang sekolah smp mereka dulu, Rukia bertanya-tanya di hatinya mau apa Ichigo membawanya kemari._

"_Kenapa kita kemari?"tanya Rukia penasaran._

"_Nikmati saja."ucap Ichigo datar._

_Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan masing-masing helain rambut Rukia tertiup angin musim semi menambah kecantikan gadis Kuchiki ini, sesaat Ichigo terpesona akan wajah Rukia yang sedang tertiup angin._

"_Rukia..."panggil Ichigo datar._

"_Ya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), dll.**

.

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku pikir kita tak bisa lebih jauh lagi menjalani hubungan kita..."ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai di sini."

Pahit rasanya mendengar kata-kata Ichigo bagi Rukia, baginya cukup dua tahun ia mengenal Ichigo. Rukia tahu sejak perubahan sifat Ichigo padanya beberapa hari lalu ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya jika hal yang paling ia tidak inginkan terjadi, tapi hal itu kini telah terjadi.

Dengan raut wajah yang menahan tangis Rukia mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus kepada Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo tahu bahwa seorang Kuchiki takkan pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapa pun meski mereka adalah orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Ichigo kaget melihat Rukia yang tidak menangis akan kata-katanya dan sekarang tengah tersenyum tulus ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah dedaunan, membuat perkiraan Ichigo salah mengenai Rukia yang lemah akan dirinya.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"tanya Rukia yang menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Ya, karena aku tak lagi mencintaimu."ucap Ichigo dingin.

Hati Rukia serasa tertancam besi tajam saat mendengar ucapan Ichigo, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. padahal di sini kau memulai segalanya tapi... kau juga yang mengakhiri segalanya **di sini**"ucap Rukia dengan senyum tulus dan menekan kata di sini pda ucapannya.

"Aku tak peduli."kata Ichigo datar.

Rukia berbalik menuju arah bukit belakang sekolahnya, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Ichigo di padang bunga lavender itu...

"Sayonara, Ichi."gumam Rukia lirih.

Perlahan dengan seiring langkahnya tetesan air mata itu meleleh di atas pipi Rukia, Rukia tahu dirinya menangis tapi tak ada suaranya keluar dari mulutnya hanya ada tetes-tetes air yang turun dari ke dua matanya. Meski sedang menangis raut wajahnya tetap datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau menangis, Lagi?"tanya Kaien yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon maple.

Rukia melewati Kaien tanpa suara bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaien padanya hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya, Kaien tahu Rukia tadi tengah bersama Ichigo karena ia melihat Ichigo menjemput Rukia di depan kelasnya, tapi kini Rukia kembali sendirian dengan Rukia berhenti seketika saat lengannya di genggam erat oleh Kaien, Rukia tetap terisak dalam diam. Perlahan Kaien membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukkannya tapi tak ada respon dari Rukia.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kaien lirih.

Tapi Rukia tetap bungkam tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya meski ia kini tengah menangis, demi menghargai perasaan Rukia yang tengah buruk Kaien berhenti menanyakan kenapa Rukia bisa menangis dengan memeluknya lebih erat. Beberapa lama Rukia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas Kaien-senpai."ucap Rukia dingin dan datar setelah melepas pelukan Kaien.

Kaien hanya bergumam lirih dan mengikuti Rukia berjalan di sampingnya. Ichigo hanya terdiam dengan mata yang memincing tajam ke arah Kaien, meski Kaien adalah ketua osis juga seniornya tapi dia tak pernah takut pada Kaien.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Mata Rukia sembab akibat ia menangis bahkan ia melewatkan jam terakhir pelajarannya di kelas, sekarang koridor-koridor sekolahnya kosong tanpa ada satu pun siswa-siswa yang berkeliaran di dalam koridor. Hanya bunyi tapak kaki mereka yang tedengar di sepanjang langkah mereka.

Rukia dan Kaien pulang tanpa banyak bicara, Rukia kadang masih mengeluarkan air matanya dan kemudian pasti dia akan langsung menyekanya dengan punggu tangannya seperti anak Tk. Kaien hanya melihat tingkah Rukia yang seperti anak kecil dengan tersenyum tipis, ia tak mau menegur Rukia saat ini menurutnya keadaan Rukia saat ini tak memungkinkan untuk ia ajak bicara.

"Jaa ne, Kaien-senpai."ucap Rukia datar.

"Jaa ne, Rukia."sahut Kaien.

Mata Rukia masih sembab dan bengkak warnanya juga masih merah, wajahnya kusut, tatapan matanya juga kosong seperti orang linglung. Ia berjalan ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia mengira takkan ada siapa pun di rumahnya, tapi ia salah...

"Okaeri, Rukia."ucap Byakuya datar.

"Tadaima, Nii."jawab Rukia tanpa menoleh ke arah Byakuya.

"Kenapa Kau menangis?"tanya Byakuya datar.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Nii-sannya, darimana Nii-sannya tahu bahwa ia habis menangis, tidak mungkin Kaien mengatakkannya karena Kaien tak membawa ponsel ke sekolah tadi dan ia juga pulang bersama Kaien tadi.

"Tidak, mataku hanya terkena debu Nii."ucap Rukia lirih.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku Rukia, aku Nii-sanmu,"ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Hiks... hiks... Nii-san."ucap Rukia dengan menangis dan berbalik memeluk Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adik kecilnya bersikap manja padanya dan membalas pelukan Rukia padanya , ia tak ingin adik kecilnya menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan tak menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya.

"Apa sudah baikkan?"tanya Byakuya lembut.

"Uhm."jawab Rukia dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa Nii-san bisa tahu bahwa aku habis menangis?"tanya Rukia heran.

"Aku tahu sejak, bocah Kurosaki itu merubah sikapnya padamu!"ucap Byakuya datar.

"Ke-kenapa Nii-san tahu, Ichigo berubah padaku?"tanya Rukia bertambah heran.

"Apa kau tak heran saat hari minggu kemarin aku seharusnya berangkat ke Amerika, tapi saat aku sudah berada di bandara Hanataro-san menelponku untuk kembali itu pun karenamu."ucap Byakuya datar.

"Karenaku?"tanya Rukia tanpa sadar.

"Hanataro-san berkata padaku bahwa kau pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja setelah melihat Ichigo tak datang sendirian kemari, awalnya Hanataro tak ingin ikut campur tapi saat melihat matamu mengeluarkan air mata, Hanataro menjadi khawatir dan menelponku. Ia menyuruhku kembali karena melihatmu menangis dan berlari keluar, seketika aku khawatir padamu dan memilih membatalkan jadwalku ke Amerika."jelas Byakuya panjang lebar.

"Nii-san!"ucap Rukia tidak percaya kemudian ia kembali menangis karena terharu.

"Berhenti menangis Rukia, mulai besok tidakkan ada bocah Kurosaki itu yang akan menjagamu dan Kaien yang akan menggantikannya menjagamu."titah Byakuya pada Rukia.

"Baik, Nii,"ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang dan tidur."ucap Byakuya datar.

"Oyasumi, Nii,"ucap Rukia lirih.

"Oyasumi, Rukia."jawab Byakuya balik.

Ruka melangkah gontai ke arah kamarnya, merenungi kembali kejadian tadi siang yang terjadi padanya meski ia masih tak percaya Ichigo memutuskan hubangan mereka secara sepihak, jauh hari Rukia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi semenjak Inoue masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka.

"Oyasumi, Ojou-sama."ucap Hanataro saat tak sengaja ia berjalan melewati Rukia.

Rukia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hanataro yang tadi menyapanya, ia tersenyum tipis pada Hanataro, "Oyasumi, Hanataro. Dan Arigato."ucap Rukia dengan senyum lembut ke arah Hanataro.

Rukia berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya ini belum terlalu malam untuk tidur, dan sekarang ia ingin sekali memandangi bulan yang tengah bersinar dengan sempurna di langit malam, Rukia tersenyum ke arah bulan.

"Kau selalu di temani bintang yang takkan meninggalkanmu karena bulan lain"gumam Rukia pilu.

Rukia berbalik dan berjalan gontai ke arah tempat tidurnya, merikuk dan memeluk tubuh ringkihnya tapi matanya tau mau sama sekali terpejam, ia melirik boneka yang Ichigo berikan padanya dan Rukia merasa muak melihatnya, kemudian ia berdiri mengambil semua barang-barang yang pernah Ichigo berikan termasuk boneka kelinci besar yang selalu menjadi favorit Rukia, kini ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kardus besar berwarna ungu dan menaruhnya di atas lemarinya.

"Sayonara, Ichi."kata-kata perpisahan itu sudah Rukia gumamkan berkali-kali sepanjang hari ini.

Kemudian ia telah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah tak membangkitkan semangat Rukia hari ini, tapi ia harus tetap semangat ia harus menunjukkan pada Ichigo bahwa dia mampu melewati semua ini dengan senyum, ia takkan terlihat lemah di hadapan Ichigo cukup Nii-sannya dan Kaien yang melihatnya menjadi rapuh dan hancur karena Ichigo, ia tak ingin menambah daftar orang yang akan melihatnya rapuh saat ini.

"Itterasshai, Ojou-sama."teriak Hanataro pada Rukia yang sudah berlari jauh dengan sebuah roti yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah berlari agak jauh dari rumahnya, Rukia kini sudah berjalan dengan santai dan memakan roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu karena Rukia menolak sarapan tadi. Hingga Rukia tak menyadari ada orang yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dalam diam.

Ichigo hanya berjalan dalam diam di belakang mantan kekasihnya yang rupanya tengah sibuk memakan roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya, meski sekarang Rukia tak lagi kekasihnya tapi Ichigo merasa ia masih harus menjaga gadis mungil itu meski dari jauh, entah kenapa hati kecilnya selalu gelisah setelah kejadian kemarin terutama pada gadis mungil itu.

Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam hatinya, dan setelah melihat keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja dan tetap ceria seketika hatinya merasa lega dan senang?

Pelan-pelan Rukia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang tapi ia tepis apa yang ia dengar meski suara langkah kaki itu pelan, kini ia hanya berjalan dalam diam mendengarkan alunan lagu yang keluar dari I-phonenya, lagu Yui-I remember you terus berputar berulang-ulang di telinganya, ia memang tak berniat untuk menggantinya dengan lagu yang lain di I-phonenya.

Setelah memasuki gerbang barulah Rukia melepaskan earphonenya dari telinganya.

"Kyaa~ Kurosaki-kun~"teriak para gadis yang berada di tempat itu.

Deg.

Mata Rukia melebar mendengar nama siapa yang mereka teriaki, jadi orang yang dari tadi berjalan di belakangnya adalah Ichigo, tapi kenapa harus Ichigo yang berjalan di belakangnya, kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Rukia berbalik dan menemukan Ichigo yang berwajah datar kini tengah memandang Rukia dengan dingin.

"Ohayou, Ichigo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Nantikan lanjutannya di chap selanjutnya..

_Pojok Author talk :_

Gimana apa di chap ini Ichigonya masih ngeselin sama di chap-chap sebelumnya?

_Pojok balasan Review readers :_

Darries : ini udah lanjut, tapi mungkin Rukinya gak dingin dan datar, kita buat Ichigo menyesal dengan cara bersalah. Hahahaha (ketawa horror) *Plakk..

Eigar Alinafiah : Kecewa pasti ada, udah Lanjut^^

Azura Kuchiki : Yosh, udah lanjut.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Makasih udah nge-riview cerita aku Yuuka-chan^^

ichirukilover30 : Uhm, itu di sengaja kok. Dan bakalan di bahas di chapter ini.

Eun Chae : Gak pa pa kok, maksih udah mau sempet nge-riview cerita aku. Ini udah Apdate^^

15 Hendrik Widyawati : hahahaha^^

Jessi : hahahaha^^ udah lanjut.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pelan-pelan Rukia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang tapi ia tepis apa yang ia dengar meski suara langkah kaki itu pelan, kini ia hanya berjalan dalam diam mendengarkan alunan lagu yang keluar dari I-phonenya, lagu Yui-I remember you terus berputar berulang-ulang di telinganya, ia memang tak berniat untuk menggantinya dengan lagu yang lain di I-phonenya._

_Setelah memasuki gerbang barulah Rukia melepaskan earphonenya dari telinganya._

"_Kyaa~ Kurosaki-kun~"teriak para gadis yang berada di tempat itu._

_Deg._

_Mata Rukia melebar mendengar nama siapa yang mereka teriaki, jadi orang yang dari tadi berjalan di belakangnya adalah Ichigo, tapi kenapa harus Ichigo yang berjalan di belakangnya, kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Rukia berbalik dan menemukan Ichigo yang berwajah datar kini tengah memandang Rukia dengan dingin._

"_Ohayou, Ichigo."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD**

.

.

.

.

Pesan Author :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime.

Gadis bertubuh sintal itu hanya memandang tajam ke arah tengah gerbang masuk SMA karakura, ia tengah melihat dua orang yang sedang bertatapan. Antara seorang gadis mungil berambut kelam yang paling ia benci karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi besar merebut Ichigo. Sedangkan pemuda berambut orange itu hanya memandang datar ke arah gadis mungil itu tapi di dalam matanya masih tersirat perasaan pada gadis di depannya.

"Inoue-san!"

Inoue berbalik memandang dengan wajah ceria yang ia buat topeng, "Ka-kaichou?"ucap Inoue dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, hm?"tanya Kaien penasaran.

"Tidak ada, dan sedang apa Kaichou kemari?"tanya Inoue balik setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Oh... aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kepengurusan OSIS yang baru, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa, Inoue-san."ucap Kaien.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ichigo menatap datar pada gadis di depannya, meski ia senang karena gadis mungil di depannya ini menyadari kehadirannya setelah sedari tadi berjalan dalam diam.

"Ohayou, Ichigo."ucap Rukia tulus dan tanpa mau mendengar balasan dari Ichigo Rukia berbalik.

Rukia masih sakit hati ketika melihat wajah Ichigo saat ini, kejadian kemarin pasti akan terulang kembali di kepalanya dan berputar-putar tanpa mau berhenti. Ichigo hanya heran kenapa setelah mengucapkan salam Rukia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa mau mendengar salam balik dari Ichigo, sakit rasanya Rukia bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Ohayou, Rukia."ucap Ichigo.

Tapi seolah tak mendengar apapun Rukia berjalan terus tanpa mau meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo merasa di acuhkan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berlalu pergi. Rencananya hari ini dirinya akan menyatakan cintanya pada Inoue karena ia merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat.  
"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san."sapa Inoue dengan senyum pura-puranya.

Rukia hanya melirik Inoue sekilas dari ekor matanya, ia memandang benci pada Inoue. Sakit hatinya masih membekas di hatinya ia tak mungkin melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan kemarin. Baginya Ichigo adalah tempat bersandarnya selama ini. selama kelas dua ini Ichigo sangat sibuk dengan klub kendo dan basketnya hingga mereka jarang untuk bersama.

Dan lagi kelas mereka juga berbeda. Dan paling Rukia sesali mengapa Ichigo dengan mudahnya mengalihkan hatinya pada seorang Inoue Orihime, memang selama ini Rukia selalu mengalah pada Ichigo. Rukia percaya pada Ichigo bahwa ia takkan pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja tapi kepercayaan Rukia luntur ketika Ichigo berani membawa gadis lain dan juga dia adalah seorang murid baru di kelasnya ke rumahnya.

"Ohayou, Rukia."ucap Kaien dengan senyum lebar.

"Ohayou, Kaien-senpai. Sepertinya kau itu seorang Kaichou yang konyol bukan Kaichou yang biasa mereka bicarakan yang tampan, baik hati, murah senyum."ucap Rukia remeh pada Kaien.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang jabatanku saat ini, sebelum jabatan ini di copot dariku."ucap Kaien santai.

"Kalau begitu genbatte, Kaichou."seru Rukia menyemangati Kaien.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya, jaa ne."

Bel masuk pun berbunyi Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Setelah kemarin hubungannya berakhir Rukia bertekad untuk belajar dengan keras hingga ia bisa masuk universitas Tokyo nanti, ah mungkin tidak mimpinya bukan masuk di Universitas Tokyo mungkin ia akan bersekolah di Amerika mengambil jurusan bisnis disana, hari ini pelajaran pertamanya adalah matematika, ia harus mencoba untuk menguasai pelajaran ini.

Jam terus berputar hingga mentari senja menunjukkan waktunya untuk berjalan kembali pulang, kelas telah sepi hanya tinggal dirinya dan Momo.

"Rukia-chan,"panggil Momo padanya.

"Nani?"tanya Rukia dengan senyum palsunya.

Bagi Momo tak begitu sulit untuk melihat senyum palsu Rukia dari sekali padang saja baginya, ada yang berubah dari senyuman itu yang biasanya penuh kebahagian dan selalu bercerita tentang Ichigo padanya kini memilih untuk bungkam dan menyimpannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, bisa ikut denganku?"tanya Momo hati-hati.

Rukia memilih diam dan mengikuti Momo dari belakang, rupanya Momo membawanya ke dalam bukit belakang sekolah mereka. Mau apa Momo mebawanya kemari tanya Rukia di dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku, Momo?"tanya Rukia dan lagi memakai senyum palsunya sebagai tebeng dirinya.

"Lagi-lagi senyuman itu,"ucap Momo sendu.

Seolah mengerti apa yang Momo ucapkan padanya, kini senyum paslu Rukia luntur seketika menampakkan raut wajah ringkihnya pada sahabatnya, niatnya untuk takkan pernah melihatkan keadaanya saat ini kepada siapapun lagi telah luntur. Dengan satu kalimat ucapan Momo semua tebeng Rukia luntur dibuatnya.

Seperti tak mendapatkan respon dari Rukia, Momo berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Rukia memegang pipi Rukia, "Apa yang telah terjadi?"tanya Momo masih dengan nada sendu di dalamnya.

"Kami sudah berakhir."ucap Rukia datar tanpa emosi.

Tatapan Momo berubah melembut dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia, "Gomenasai."

"Kenapa?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Gomen ne, Rukia-chan. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi dengan kalian karena aku sempat mendengar Ichigo berbicara dengan gadis berambut caramel tentang akan segera berakhirnya hubungan kalian saat aku mengantarkan semangka pada Toushiro-kun, tapi aku memilih untuk diam dan tak memberitahukannya padamu karena aku tak mau mebebanimu,"ucap Momo dengan lembut memandang ke dalam mata Amethyts Rukia.

"Begitu?"ucap Rukia sendu meratapi nasibnya.

Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar suara seseorang di balik semak-semak yang menutupi tubuh mereka, karena penasaran ia menengok sedikit ke balik semak-semak tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, pemandangan yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Ia tak kuasa memahan air matanya keluar, ini bukanlah apa yang ia ingin lihat sekarang. Matanya mulai kabur akibat air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tak habis pikir seburuk itukah nasibnya hingga ia harus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu dengan mata kepalanya langsung.

Niat Ichigo untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Inoue telah bulat, setelah mengenal gadis itu. Serasa pesona gadis itu membuat dunia teralihkan dari Rukia dan membawa hatinya pergi beralih labu pada gadis bersuarai caramel itu. Ia juga tak tahu alasan apa yang bisa membuat hatinya beralih meski berat ia harus meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja, pertama ia mengenal Inoue ketika gadis itu menjadi murid baru dan mengajaknya berkenalan dan selalu berada di dekatnya dan tak di pungkiri gadis itu juga seperti stalker untuknya tapi toh dirinya menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Kurosaki-kun?"tanya Inoeu tak mengerti.

"Orihime, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Ichigo gamblang tanpa ada perasaan di dalamnya.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"ucap Inoue tak percaya hal yang ia impikan terjadi di luar perkiraannya.

"Ya, aku mau,"ucap Inoue dengan cepat.

Hanya ada wajah datar Ichigo mendekat ke arah wajahnya, mencoba menutup jarak diantara mereka sekarang. Siapa yang takkan senang dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang setelah usahanya mati-matian untuk dengan pemuda bermarga Kurosaki ini, menjauhkannya dari gadis Kuchiki yang dengan terpaksa membuat gadis Kuchiki itu menjadi kambing hitamnya. Mengatakan apa yang ia lihat saat melihat gadis Kuchiki itu dengan orang lain tentu dengan bumbu-bumbu tak sedap didalamnya.

Awalnya Ichigo sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan ini semua, tapi kenapa saat ia menyatakannya hatinya mulai ragu tapi toh ini sudah terlanjur terjadi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau ia harus menjalaninya dulu. Saat ia akan menutup jaraknya dengan Inoue sekelebat bayangan Rukia mengeluarkan liquid seputih kristal dari mata amethyst-nya tiba-tiba saja hinggap di ekor mata Ichigo ,sempat ia gusar untuk menghapus jaraknya dengan gadis di depannya ini karena matanya melihat siluet gadis mungil itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena tadi pagi hatinya begitu khawatir pada gadis mungil itu.

Momo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rukia , sahabat mungilnya itu begitu lama melihat di balik semak, memangnya ada apa di balik semak sana sampai-sampai Rukia harus begitu lama melihatnya. Membuat dirinya penasaran akan apa yang di lihat oleh Rukia, perlahan kaki mungilnya mulai menjinjit dan matanya mulai melampaui tubuh Rukia, sekarang ia tahu apa yang sedang di lihat Rukia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bila di lihat dengan detail tubuh mungil Rukia bergetar pelan, kenapa dirinya tak menyadarinya sahabat macam apa dirinya ini. dengan rasa khawatir ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Rukia pelan terlihat Rukia seperti terkejut dengan getar yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menghilang.

Rukia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan air mata yang masih mengalir di sudut mata Amethyst-nya, Momo terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat seorang Kuchiki menangis di depannya sekarang meski ia sahabat Rukia dari SMP tak pernah sekalipun sahabatnya itu menangis di depannya seperti sekarang, kebanyakan Rukia selalu memendam luka dan dukanya sendirian dan menangis juga sendirian. Kata Rukia itulah seorang Kuchiki baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia-chan?"tanya Momo khawatir.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari bibir Momo, Rukia malah berlari pergi dengan menangis melewati Momo. Melihat itu Momo agak kaget dan ikut berlari juga mengejar Rukia yang telah berlari di depannya.

Rukia terus berlari menjauh dari hutan belakang sekolah, tapi bukannya berlari ia malah terjatuh karena tersandung batu yang cukup besar yang mengakibatkan kedua lututnya berdarah hebat, tapi Rukia kembali berdiri dan mencoba berlari lagi namun kedua kakinya tak dapat ia gerakkan rasa perih di hatinya dan di lutunya membuatnya tak dapat berlari, namun kekerasan kepala seorang Rukia takkan pernah hilang ia mencoba bangun dan terjatuh lagi hingga membuat luka di kedua lututnya itu semakin parah dan menambah banyak jumlah darah yang keluar.

Momo yang melihat Rukia terjatuh berulang-ulang dengan kedua lututnya yang semakin terlihat banyak mengeluarkan darah mencoba untuk menambah langkah kaki mungilnya untuk mendekat ke arah Rukia. Dan hap... ia berhasil menangkap lengan Rukia yang masih bergetar karena menangis sebelum gadis Kuchiki itu terjatuh lagi.

"Kumohon berhenti Rukia-chan,"ucap Momo dengan memandang Rukia prihatin.

"Tidak! Ini begitu perih, aku mau menghilangkannya!"ucap Rukia dengan sedikit berteriak dan tetap menangis.

"Kumohon berhentilah,"ucap Momo dengan mengeluarkan air mata dari ujung matanya.

Momo memeluk tubuh ringkih Rukia, dan saat itulah Rukia menangis sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Momo berjalan dengan memapah Rukia yang memang tak bisa berjalan karena lukanya, tak ada yang berani membuka suara masing-masing, Momo terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis di sampingnya, takut-takut jika ucapannya malah menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya ini yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat rapuh dan sekali sentuh saja mungkin hatinya bisa hancur lagi, prihatin memang melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria dan hangat sekarang menjadi pribadi yang murung.

Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah milik sahabatnya ini, dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pundaknya membuat sahabatnya ini mendongak ke arahnya, hanya senyum manis yang ia tampilkan padanya.

"Masuklah, berharaplah hari esok akan lebih cerah,"ucapnya pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, air matanya masih mengalir dan luka di lutunya pun belum ia obati karena Momo tak membawa P3K di dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu Rukia?"tanya orang dari balik pintu yang sekarang sudah tepat berada di depan tubuh mungil Rukia.

Sontak kedua pasang mata berbeda warna dari orang yang berbeda itu melihat tak percaya pada orang yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depan Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

Tunggu capther selanjutnya mina-san...

_Pojok Author talk_ :

Gomenasai mina-san saya sempet HIATUS'in fic ini karena deadline cerita laen yang negbuat saya nge-hiatus'in fic ini, dan juga karena saya molor ngapdate fic ini. dan kayaknya ceritanya bakalan panjang nih,,,

_Pojok balasan Review_ :

Reiji Mitsurugi : Uhm... saya gak bakalan njelasin yang menurut saya udah cukup jelas ada di cerita, untuk karakter Rukia yang katanya mirip sama NW di SKUT itu sebenernya saya juga gak tahu karakter NW di SKUT soalnya saya gak pernah liat NW di SKUT karena ke banyakan tugas, deadline artikel mading dan majalah sekolah yang berjimbun dan tuntutan buat nulis fic ngebuat saya jadi jarang liat TV dan banyak ada di depan laptop. Dan di sini saya mau ngelihatin sifat Rukia yang tegar.

Eigar Alinafiah : memang harus nyesel.

Eun Chae : jangan panggil senpai rasanya saya belum pantes di panggil kayak gitu, dan ini udah lanjut...

Keykeiko : Gomen, gak bisa apdate kilat tapi ini udah apdate.

Natsumi Kyoko : saya emang mau readers sekalian apa kalanjutan ceritanya.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : gomen gak bisa panjang

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : hehehe, udah apdate.

Ika-chan : pertama dulu saat pertama pacaran ama Rukia, Ichigo tu cinta mati tapi mungkin karena udah 2 tahun perasaanya mulai bosen tapi aslinya masih cinta gitu.

Darries : apdate...

Jassie : bisa iya bisa enggak, tergantung alur nanti


	9. Chapter 9

_Momo berjalan dengan memapah Rukia yang memang tak bisa berjalan karena lukanya, tak ada yang berani membuka suara masing-masing, Momo terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis di sampingnya, takut-takut jika ucapannya malah menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya ini yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat rapuh dan sekali sentuh saja mungkin hatinya bisa hancur lagi, prihatin memang melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria dan hangat sekarang menjadi pribadi yang murung._

_Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah milik sahabatnya ini, dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pundaknya membuat sahabatnya ini mendongak ke arahnya, hanya senyum manis yang ia tampilkan padanya._

"_Masuklah, berharaplah hari esok akan lebih cerah,"ucapnya pada Rukia._

_Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, air matanya masih mengalir dan luka di lutunya pun belum ia obati karena Momo tak membawa P3K di dalam tasnya._

"_Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu Rukia?"tanya orang dari balik pintu yang sekarang sudah tepat berada di depan tubuh mungil Rukia._

_Sontak kedua pasang mata berbeda warna dari orang yang berbeda itu melihat tak percaya pada orang yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depan Rukia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Ichigo mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Inoue meski hanya bibirnya menempel pada bibir Inoue. kemudian memandang datar wajah bersemu Inoue, rasanya tak ada yang istimewa kali ini tak ada perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dari dalam hatinya, ini memang aneh bibirnya mengatakan suka pada gadis di depannya tapi hatinya terasa hambar ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Ayo, Kuantarkan pulang,"ucap Ichigo datar.

Dan tanpa menjawab Inoue menggandeng lengan Ichigo dengan mesra, meski itu tak terasa nyaman bagi Ichigo tapi dia harus mencobanya dulu dan menjalani semua yang ia mulai beberapa menit lalu, saat mereka hampir mencapai luar hutan. Mata hazel Ichigo tak sengaja melihat gadis mungil bercepol tengah berlari tergesa-gesa pada seorang gadis mungil berambut kelam sebahu yang tengah terjatuh dan berusaha untuk berlari kembali tapi saat ia kembali berdiri tubuhnya kembali lagi terjatuh ke tanah dan terus saja begitu.

Dan sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan darah yang terus dan bertambah banyak mengalir dari kedua lututnya, Ichigo sempat bertanya siapa gerangan gadis mungil itu tubuh mungilnya seperti Rukia. Dan setelah melihat lebih detail sontak mata hazel kebanggaan Ichigo melebar karena kaget. Gadis mungil itu adalah...

Rukia.

Ini pasti karenanya, dan ulahnya. Tak mungkin gadis seperti Rukia akan melakukan seperti itu kalau bukan ada yang salah pada dirinya, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat gadis di sebelahnya mendongak ke arahnya dan mulai mengikuti arah mandang matanya, sama halnya dengannya gadis di sampingnya juga terperangah tak percaya melihat kejadian di depannya.

Ingin Ichigo berlari menghentikan Rukia agar tak menyakiti dirinya seperti itu, kali ini bukan rasa iba atau kasihan tapi rasa yang ia kira telah menghilang dari dalam hatinya untuk gadis mungil itu, apa dirinya terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, kenapa ia mulai merasa muak dengan gadis di samping bukannya beberapa hari lalu ia masih begitu terpesona pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Gomenasai, Rukia!"gumam Ichigo lirih.

"Berhenti menatapnya, Kurosaki-kun!"seru Inoue kesal pada Ichigo.

"Hn."ucap Ichigo ambigu.

Ichigo memilih untuk diam dan melihat kejadian yang sedang di depannya, kemudian dirinya melirik kepada gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu tengah melihat dengan padangan menusuk ke arah Rukia, apakah sosok gadis ini yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya terpesona?. Mata hazelnya beralih pandang ke arah Rukia dirinya merasa lega karena kekasih Toushiro Hitsugaya itu akhirnya berhasil menghentikan perbuatan Rukia yang akan menyakiti dirinya lebih parah lagi.

Kedua gadis mungil itu saling berpelukan, Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris melihat Rukia yang menangis di pelukan Momo ketimbang dirinya mungkin itu adalah air mata untuknya, dan sekarang rasa itu kembali mungkin ini adalah karma baginya, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Rukia kembali ke sisinya lagi seperti dulu dan kembali berjalan bersama di sampingnya dan ia berjanji takkan menyembunyikan hubunganya lagi dengan Rukia, biar mereka tahu bahwa gadis mungil bermarga Kuchiki itu adalah miliknya **selamanya**.

Terlihat ke dua gadis mungil itu telah pergi dengan Momo memapah tubuh Rukia yang tidak bisa berjalan karena lukanya yang parah, mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang akan menentukan gadis mungil itu pasti akan kembali padanya, ia pastikan itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang,"ucap Ichigo datar.

"Ha'i,"

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing kedua insan yang sedang berjalan ini, Inoue yang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk hubungannya dengan Ichigo bukan! mungkin memamerkan hubungannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah mereka. Tapi pikiran Ichigo melayang jauh tepatnya pada gadis mungil bermata Amethyst itu.

Ia juga kadang merasa amat bersalah, tapi dari semua rasa bersalah yang pernah ia alami hanya ada rasa penyesalan yang amat di hatinya, mengingat Rukia tersenyum tulus padanya saat ia memilih mengakhiri semua diantara mereka membuatnya amat menyesal kenapa Rukia menunjukkan senyuman itu padanya. kenapa bukan kata-kata kasar yang ia tunjukkan padanya agar dirinya takkan di liputi rasa penyesalaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"Nii-Nii-san?"ucap Rukia gugup.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu Rukia?"tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan! bisakah Nii-san ke dalam dulu, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Momo."pinta Rukia pada Byakuya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Byakuya meninggalkan Rukia berdua dengan Momo, Nii-sannya begitu pengertian padanya meski tak bisa menunjukkannya secara nyata padanya.

"Gomenasai,"ucap Momo dengan nada kecewa.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, cinta tak harus memiliki dengan melihatnya tersenyum saja aku sudah senang meski bukan bersamaku, aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih hanya karena aku tak mau hubungan kami berakhir. Lebih baik aku yang tersakiti,"ucap Rukia sendu.

"Rukia-chan..."ucap Momo tak menyangka Rukia yang biasa bersikap manja menjadi pribadi yang dewasa.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Momo."ucap Rukia dan memeluk Momo.

"Doita, Rukia-chan,"ucap Momo membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa ne."ucap Momo.

"Mata Ashita."ucap Rukia dengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan menyandar ke gerbang Rumahnya.

"Perlu bantuan?"tanya Nii-sannya dari belakang.

"Arigatou Nii,"ucap Rukia.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

Karena luka-lukanya menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa berjalan, Nii-sannya sudah melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi dirinya lebih keras kepala dari Nii-sannya dan membuat Nii-sannya harus mengalah untuk adik semata wayangnya. Dengan menggunakan alat bantu untuk berjalan ia keluar dari mobil Nii-sannya itu harus di bantu dengan Nii-sannya, tak sering gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka menjerit kecil karena melihat wajah rupawan kakaknya ini sedangkan Byakuya hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Jaa ne, Rukia,"

"Jaa ne, Nii,"ucap Rukia dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Nii-sannya.

Rukia berjalan ke dalam sekolah menggunakan bantuan alat untuk menyangga tubuhnya untuk berjalan meskipun masih tertatih ia berusaha untuk tetap berjalan seperti biasa tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang sedang berada di sana, ia hanya bisa mendesah berat melihatnya seburuk itukah dirinya sehingga harus begini nasibnya.

Rukia terkesiap saat lengannya yang di pegang erat oleh orang lain, dengan berat hati ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan hanya ada mata hazel yang tengah memandangnya penuh arti, haruskah orang ini yang menghentikannya sepagi ini tapi ia harus kuat ini demi kebahagiaanya.

"Nani, Ichigo?"dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya tertata rapi.

"Naik, aku akan mengantarmu"ucap Ichigo datar tapi masih ada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri,"alasan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu."ucap Ichigo dingin.

Sekarang Ichigo berjongkok di hadapannya membuat para gadis mendelik sebal padanya, meski ragu Rukia menerima tawaran Ichigo lagi pula dirinya juga agak kesusahan menggunakan alat ini untuk membantunya berjalan, Ichigo tersenyum senang di dalam hatinya ketika Rukia mau naik kepunggungnya mungkin ini bisa sebagai balasan untuk apa yang ia lakukan pada Rukia meski tak setimpal dan juga perlahan membuat gadis di gendongannya ini nyaman kembali di sampingnya.

Mata onix Inoue memincing tajam ke arah gerbang sekolahnya, pertama ia tak mengenali gadis yang tengah di gendong kekasihnya sekarang tapi ketika wajah gadis itu terangkat untuk melihat Ichigo barulah ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sekarang tengah menggendong mantan kekasihnya sendiri, sesak rasanya hatinya melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini masih pagi kenapa harus ini yang ia lihat, terkadang ia berharap pada tuhan kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi gadis berhati baik dan mendapatkan pemuda yang hanya untuknya dengan cara yang bisa di bilang baik-baik bukan seperti ini.

Kaien melihat ke arah teriakkan kesal dari gadis-gadis ternyata ia melihat tetangganya tengah memperlihatkan hal mesra pada halayak umum di sekolah, karena kesibukannya mengurus kepengurusan OSIS yang baru ia tidak bisa menjaga Rukia dengan maksimal, dan kenapa di tangan Ichigo ada alat bantu untuk berjalan?, apa karena itu Rukia di gendong oleh Ichigo?, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini?. tak memusingkan masalah itu karena pekerjaannya masih banyak, Kaien memilih untuk berlalu dengan hanya memandang datar, tak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan Rukia sudah ada yang menjaga selain dirinya.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku disini, Ichigo,"ucap Rukia dengan tangan mungilnya menarik-narik jas almamater Ichigo dari belakang.

"Baiklah,"ucap Ichigo datar.

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia perlahan dengan hati-hati, setelah ia merasa Rukia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri kini dirinya mengambil posisi tegak, ia mencoba melihat ke dalam mata Rukia yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam di dalamnya, tapi kini mata itu tengah menatapnya datar hampir mendekati dingin. Ah... mungkin itu salahnya sehingga tatapan mata itu berubah padanya.

"Arigatou Gozoimasu, Ichigo."ucap Rukia sambil berojigi.

Rukia berjalan tertatih ke dalam kelasnya ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertatapan dengan Ichigo, kalau mungkin ia lebih lama lagi bersama Ichigo air matanya pasti sudah menetes, ia melihat Momo yang kaget pada sosok Ichigo yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dan Rangiku yang melihatnya khawatir mungkin lebih tepatnya pada kakinya.

Ichigo terus berdiri di depan kelas Rukia dengan matanya yang masih setia menatap gadis yang sedang berjalan tertatih ke arah bangkunya, sebenarnya ia benci di acuhkan tapi ia sendirilah yang memilih untuk di acuhkan dan kenapa ia harus marah pada gadis mungil itu bila ia harus di acuhkan olehnya, cukup lama dirinya terus memerhatikan gadis mungil itu dari luar. Akan teruskah seperti ini, dirinya juga tak mau.

Hanya ada kata penyesalan dalam hatinya, kenapa dirinya memilih harus berakhir dengan Rukia tanpa pemikiran yang matang, ini semua atas desakan Inoue yang saat itu sempat membuatnya terpesona. Cukup dirinya harus mengakhiri semua ini, pasti gadis Kuchiki itu akan kembali ke sampingnya selamanya bukan bersama siapa pun termasuk Shiba Kaien.

"Kenapa kau bisa di antar oleh Ichigo?"tanya Momo penasaran.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut, "Dia menawarkan untuk menggendongku tadi, dan aku menerimanya karena aku juga kesusahan berjalan dengan alat ini,"ucap Rukia dengan cengiran tiga jarinya.

Momo hanya tersenyum lembut melihat senyuman Rukia yng dulu telah kembali lagi pada dirinya, hanya ini yang ia bisa berikan pada sahabatnya menopang semua beban bersama dan tersenyum bersama pula.

"Kakimu kenapa?"tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Uhm... hanya tersandung batu karena kecerobohanku,"ucap Rukia dengan menaruh alat bantunya di bawah agar tidak membuat orang yang lewat tersandung.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?, kau tampak tak baik-baik saja Rukia-chan dan apa kalian balikan?"tanya Rangiku pensaran.

"Kami sekarang hanya teman Ran, apa tidak boleh seorang teman membantu temannya yang sedang kesusahan?"tanya Rukia balik pada Rangiku.

"Ah... ya, hanya seorang teman ya!"ucap Rangiku kecewa.

Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin Rukia masih berpacaran dengan Ichigo. menurutya gadis mungil ini lebih cocok daripada gadis yang sekarang menjadi pacar Ichigo, tapi meski mereka sekarang berpisah tapi bila mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama maka semua penghalang pasti akan menyingkir, Tuhan memang ajaib pikir Rangiku.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Setelah puas melihat Rukia, Ichigo berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya tapi matanya menyipit melihat gadis yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu memandang tajam padanya dan benar saja gadis itu sekarang tengah melangkah ke arahnya, matanya masih memancar tajam ke arahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya memandangnya dengan datar tak mengerti harus apa.

"Kenapa kau tadi menawarkan gendong pada gadis Kuchiki itu?"tanya Inoue dengan nada marah.

Ichigo hanya mengumpat pelan di dalam hatinya inikah sifat asli kekasihnya sekarang, ia berbeda ketika mereka hanya berstatuskan teman dia sangatlah manis padanya tapi sekarang ia seperti budaknya yang bisa seenaknya ia marahi dan harus menurut padanya kenapa dirinya bisa tertipu dengan seorang Inoue Orihime, pasti ini adalah karma baginya dari Rukia.

"Aku hanya menawarkannya sebagai teman,"ucap Ichigo datar.

"Tapi belum tentu dia menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman,"ucap Inoue yang masih tersulut amarah.

"Ck, terserah."gumam Ichigo dengan nada dingin menandakan bawa dirinya tengah kesal.

Inoue yang menerima berlakuan dingin dari Ichigo hanya menggerutu dan ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Terlihat pemuda berkacamata tengah melihatnya dengan intens, dia adalah anak terpintar sekaligus merangkap sebagai ketua kelas di kelasnya. mata hitamnya selalu memerhatikan dengan diam gerak-gerik seorang Inoue Orihime sejak pertama kali gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan kelas sebagai murid pindahan juga sebagai murid baru di kelasnya.

Dirinya begitu tertarik pada gadis bermarga Inoue itu, bisa dikatakan gadis itu telah mencuri perhatiannya yang biasanya akan ia berikan pada semua buku-buku yang ada, tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih memilih terus berdekatan dengan Ichigo yang notabene sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu rela mengorbankan siapa pun sampai tujuannya berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu mengarang cerita pada Ichigo tentang kekasihnya tapi memang bukan sepenuhnya mengarang cerita hanya ada tambahan yang mungkin membuat orang yang medengarnya salah mengartikannya.

Meski hatinya terasa ngilu saat pertama kali mendengar Inoue berpacaran dengan Ichigo tapi berbeda apa yang ia lihat sekarang sepertinya Ichigo masih begitu mencintai Rukia tapi mungkin Ichigo sempat terlena akan pesona gadis bertubuh sintal itu seperti halnya dirinya sekarang.

Entah sihir apa yang gadis itu gunakan padanya sehingga dirinya bisa terpesona akan kepribadian dan apapun yang terkait dengan gadis itu kecuali Ichigo tentunya, tapi meski gadis mungil itu telah memiliki kekasih tapi yang terlihat mereka seperti bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Dirinya hanya menampikkan senyum tipis di bibirnya dan masih terus melihat gadis yang sibuk menggerutu tak jelas pada kekasihnya yang sepertinya tak begitu peduli padanya.

"Cukup kami hanya teman!"sentak Ichigo pada Inoue yang sejak dari tadi menggerutu padanya.

Semua mata memandang Ichigo kaget sama halnya dengan Inoue yang memandang Ichigo tak percaya tapi ia berusaha untuk tak menangis, beginikah sikap Ichigo ketika dulu masih berpacaran dengan Rukia, apakah ketika Rukia cemburu padanya apakah ia akan membentaknya seperti ini?, Inoue memilih memalingkan mukanya.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

Rukia terus menggoreskan tinta penanya di atas buku pelajarannya terus menuliskan tiap-tiap huruf tapi ketika perasaan bosan tengah menderanya ia akan membalik bukunya sampai halaman belakang dan mulai menggambar chappy sampai dirinya merasa persaan bosannya menghilang dalam dirinya, dan kakinya tambah menambah rasa bosannya hari ini karena dirinya harus berada di kelas dari tadi, untung saja Momo mau menemaninya makan di kelas dan rela tidak pertemu dengan pacarnya.

Tapi itu tak menghilangkan rasa bosan di hatinya, ingin sekali dirinya keluar dan membolos jam perlajaran dan mungkin akan kembali saat jam pembelajaran usai, meski dirinya seorang Kuchiki tapi sak penuhnya ia mirip dengan pribadi kakaknya yang sangat mematuhi aturan dan itulah yang membuat dirinya sangat di sayang kakaknya dan kakeknya yang sekarang berada di Amerika.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu Minna-san."ucap Ochi-sensei mengakhiri pertemuannya hari ini.

Rukia menguap lebar dan bergumam senang, kini ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu mobil kakaknya yang bersikeras untuk menjemputnya tadi, bukan hanya kakaknya yang bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya pulang tapi Momo dan Rangiku tapi Rukia mengerti pacar-pacar mereka pasti akan menunggu mereka jadi lebih baik Rukia di jemput oleh Nii-sannya saja daripada harus merepotkan siapapun.

Dengan bersenandung kecil Rukia menunggu Nii-sannya yang pasti akan segera menjemputnya kemari, sesekali ia mengecek I-phonenya untuk mengganti lagu yang berputar memilih lagu yang ia sukai. Hari semakin sore dan sekolahnya juga semakin sepi, penjaga gerbang sekolahnya pun sudah pergi dari tadi. Ia juga tak mungkin berpikir Nii-sannya tidak akan menjemputnya.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

Pojok Author Talk :

Yee... Capther selanjutnya udah apdate nih kayaknya disini bakalan banyak scan kebersamaan IchiRuki, di nikmati aja yaa...!

Pojok Balasan Review :

Eigar Alinafiah : Hehehe... mungkin ini gak bakalan Hiatus lagi, dan sekarang bagaimana Ichigo menyesal hahahaha *ketawa horror*

Shin Key Can : Gpp, yang penting bisa Review cerita aku^^

Azura Kuchiki : Ini udah Apdate.

Natsumi Kyoko : Ini udah Apdate.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Yuuka-chan nunggunya udah berakhir karena udah apdate ceritanya^^

Eun Chae : ya, kasihan T^T. Tapi ini udah apdate^^

15 Hendrik Widyawati : mau buka toko jus jeruk sampek mau blender Ichigo?

Mulberry RedBlack : hahaha iya^^


	10. Chapter 10

"_Sampai jumpa lain waktu Minna-san."ucap Ochi-sensei mengakhiri pertemuannya hari ini._

_Rukia menguap lebar dan bergumam senang, kini ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu mobil kakaknya yang bersikeras untuk menjemputnya tadi, bukan hanya kakaknya yang bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya pulang tapi Momo dan Rangiku tapi Rukia mengerti pacar-pacar mereka pasti akan menunggu mereka jadi lebih baik Rukia di jemput oleh Nii-sannya saja daripada harus merepotkan siapapun._

_Dengan bersenandung kecil Rukia menunggu Nii-sannya yang pasti akan segera menjemputnya kemari, sesekali ia mengecek I-phonenya untuk mengganti lagu yang berputar memilih lagu yang ia sukai. Hari semakin sore dan sekolahnya juga semakin sepi, penjaga gerbang sekolahnya pun sudah pergi dari tadi. Ia juga tak mungkin berpikir Nii-sannya tidak akan menjemputnya._

"_Boleh aku menemanimu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya, sampai-sampai ia harus tertidur di atap sekolahnya dan tak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir. Kemungkinan besar dirinya tertidur cukup lama karena sepertinya semua murid sudah pulang karena lorong cukup sepi sekarang hanya menyisakan dirinya dan seorang gadis mungil yang sedang berjalan jauh di depannya, terlihat gadis mungil itu tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih. Berperawakan mungil, rambut raven sebahu, dan... memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan. Sepertinya ia mengenal betul dengan gadis mungil itu seperti ...

Rukia.

Ichigo tetap berjalan dengan santai di belakang Rukia, tak mau gadis mungil itu mengetahui keberadaanya dan malah membuat gadis mungil itu bertambah menjauhinya dan juga membencinya, dan Rukia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. dirinya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus memandangi punggung mungil gadis Kuchiki itu dari jauh, hari semakin sore tapi Rukia belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kini Ichigo melangkah dengan santai sebenarnya hatinya begitu gugup, dan kini dirinya tepat berada di samping gadis mungil itu tapi rupanya gadis mungil ini tengah sibuk dengan lagu yang berada I-Phonenya yang sedang berputar di telinganya, kini dirinya benar-benar gugup.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"tanyanya dengan tetap bersikap stay cool.

Rukia memutar kepalanya ke samping, mata cantiknya membulat setelah melihat sesosok Ichigo Kurosaki tengah berdiri tegak di sampingnya, ke-2 mata berbeda warna itu terlihat bertabrakkan memperlihatkan tatapan yang berbeda, mata Rukia terlihat seperti tersakiti ini mungkin karena saat melihat Ichigo dirinya kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu antara dirinya dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tak mengerti arti tatapan Rukia padanya mata itu begitu redup dan memandangnya seolah ia adalah luka baginya, melihat itu Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke depan menghindar kontak mata dengan Rukia. Hatinya sakit ketika Rukia melihatnya seperti itu sebesar itukah salahnya pada Rukia, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Rukia akan kesalahannya.

"Tidak! Pulanglah."ucap Rukia datar.

Kenapa Rukia berkata seperti itu apakah ini sebuah penolakan dari Rukia untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu disini sendirian,"ucap Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang akan pergi,"ucap Rukia dingin.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak bermaksud berkata dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti itu pada Ichigo tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan setiap kali melihat Ichigo dirinya selalu teringat kejadian antara dirinya dengan Ichigo dan selalu akan berputar-putar di kepala tak mau berhenti, lebih baik seperti ini agar Ichigo menjauh darinya dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang setelah mereka berakhir Ichigo malah seperti kembali mendekat padanya, apakah Ichigo menyesal karena telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka?, Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan setelah pertanyaan yang dianggapnya suatu hal tidak mungkin itu muncul. Tak mungkin Ichigo menyesal atas semua yang ia lakukan, ia adalah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang selalu mengambil keputusaan setelah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Tapi seandainya Rukia tahu, Ichigo hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang kadang akan mempunyai kesalahan dan akan menyesal setelahnya. Dan kini keadaan itu tengah di alami oleh Ichigo yang batinnya sangat tersiksa, dari semalam Ichigo hanya tidur ketika akan menjelang pagi karena semalan Ichigo memikirkan Rukia dan cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya, menolak sarapan paginya bersama ke dua adiknya dan memasang wajah dingin pada orang yang Ichigo temui di jalan tapi akan berbeda jika Ichigo bertemu dengan sosok Rukia seperti tadi pagi, image cuek dan dingin yang Ichigo pasang akan luntur seketika ketika dirinya sedang bertatap muka dengan gadis Kuchiki mungil ini.

Rukia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena air mata yaang ia bendung hampir saja jatuh, dengan lagkah tergesa-gesa seperti itu membuatnya tak sengaja menyandung kerikil membuat dirinya terjungkal ke tanah. Darah segar merembes di kedua lututnya yang sudah di perban rapi oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki dan sekarang ia hanya meringis kesakitan dan menumpahkan semua air matanya, tapi dirinya adalah Kuchiki hanya dengan luka kecil seperti ini bukan berarti dirinya akan menjadi lemah.

Rukia bangkit mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk bisa berdiri setegak yang ia bisa tak sering ringisan menahan sakit di kakinya keluar dari bibir tipisnya, sedangkan Ichigo tetap berdiam diri melihat usaha Rukia untuk berdiri tak ada niat untuk membantunya, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana usaha gadis Kuchiki itu untuk menghindar darinya, meski saat Rukia terjatuh tadi ingin sekali dirinya berlari dan menggendong gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya dan mengobatinya.

Rukia tak menghiraukan darah yang perlahan mengalir turun dari perban yang ada di kedua lututnya, tapi mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya kepalanya serasa berdenyut kencang dan membuat ke dua lututnya lemas, sepertinya ini adalah akibat karena dirinya terus-menerus menangis saat malam hari sejak kejadian itu.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia yang akan terjatuh lagi mulai melangkah lebar dan tangan besarnya berusaha untuk menggapai tubuh gadis mungil itu, tapi... hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja tangannya akan berhasil menggapai tubuh mungil itu, tapi Rukia berhasil menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Pergi!"

"Ku bilang pergi!"teriak Rukia pada Ichigo sambil menangis.

Ichigo hanya diam melihat Rukia yang terus berteriak menyuruhnya untuk pergi, meski Rukia menyuruhnya untuk pergi berapa kali pun ia takkan pernah pergi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya, kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh saat mengambil pilihan, dirinya terlalu gegabah karena desakan Inoue yang terus memaksanya untuk berpisah dari Rukia. Dan sekarang inilah yang harus ia tanggung rasa benci gadis mungil itu padanya.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang masih berteriak padanya tapi... lama-kelamaan tangis Rukia mengecil tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, mungkin bila Ichigo tak cepat menangkap tubuh mungil itu, gadis itu sudah tersungkur ke tanah. Ichigo memadang prihatin pada gadis di gendonganya saat ini.

"Bodoh."gumam Ichigo lirih.

Ichigo membawa Rukia pulang ke rumahnya, karena mungkin ayahnya yang seorang dokter bisa mengobati Rukia daripada harus mengantarkan Rukia ke rumahnya yang seperti istana itu tapi tak ada keluarganya selain maid, Ichigo lebih memilih membawa gadis mungil itu ke rumahnya dan mengobatinya di sana.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

Inoue tercengang melihat ke dua orang yang berada jauh di depannya, kekasihnya sekarang tengah bersama mantan kekasihnya. Apakah ini yang harus dirinya terima karena sudah lancang mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan miliknya dari awal, meskipun dirinya telah memiliki Ichigo tapi hati Ichigo seperti bukan untuknya. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari mata onixnya, tangan halusnya mulai memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit. Saat melihat Ichigo menggendong gadis itu pulang barulah ia jatuh terduduk, lututnya terasa lemas seketika saat melihat kejadian itu.

Dirinya begitu mencintai pemuda itu tapi dirinya sama sekali tak tahu sejauh mana rasa pemuda itu padanya apakah hanya sekedar suka sperti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu padanya beberapa hari lalu saat menyatakan cinta padanya, ini malah membuatnya sakit hati. Dan sekarang matanya sudah kabur karena di penuhi air mata.

"Gomen ne, Nii-san."

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

Ichigo terus berjalan dengan tenang sesekali mata hazelnya mencuri pandang pada wajah rupawan sang gadis mungil Kuchiki yang sedang berada di dalam gedongannya sekarang, ketika dulu pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Rukia. Sosok gadis itulah yang mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan atas rasa bersalahnya kepada keluarganya yang ia pikir dirinyalah yang membuat ibunya meninggal dunia. Tapi gadis berperawakan mungil itu menyadarkannya bahwa ibunya...

Juga tak ingin melihatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian ibu tercintanya, baginya Rukialah yang menghentikan hujan di hatinya juga membuatnya bisa tersenyum kembali sejak itu ia merasa ada yang berbeda pada hatinya untuk gadis mungil itu tapi apa balasannya untuk gadis mungil itu hanyalah kesengsaraan yang membuatnya terpuruk dalam kegelapan hatinya, saat masuk SMA, Ichigo tak pernah memberitahukan pada teman-temannya bahwa dirinya telah mempunyai kekasih hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang mengetahui Rukia adalah kekasihnya.

Saat pertama masuk tak pernah ada niat di dalam hatinya untuk membesar-besarkan hubungannya karena ia merasa itu tidak akan ada gunanya, hubungannya dengan Rukia juga akan tetap sama seperti itu, mulai SMA namanya mulai terkenal hingga mempunyai club fans fanatic dirinya yang selalu mengelu-elu namanya. Tak jarang mata hazel miliknya menangkap wajah sedih Rukia.

Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah bertanya apakah Rukia mau hubungan mereka tak di ketahui oleh semua orang dan dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sampai hari itu ketika Inoue memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas kemudian selalu membuntutinya kemana pun dirinya pergi sampai menghasutnya untuk mengakhir hubungannya dengan Rukia, mungkin itu semua adalah balasan untuknya, balasan untuk rasa sakit hati Rukia padanya yang tak pernah ia ketahui dan dirinya pun baru mengetahui bagaimana rasanya di acuhkan seseorang terutama yang mengacuhkan dirinya adalah Rukia.

Rumahnya sepi terlihat lampu rumahnya yang belum menyala dan sekarang sudah hampir malam, memang kemana semua keluarganya pergi. Ichigo mendorong pintu dengan kakinya setelah membuka kuncinya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh tak berdaya Rukia, ia berjalan melewati lorong kosong yang berada di rumahnya yang terbilang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah. Ia ingin mencari seseorang tapi hasilnya nihil sepertinya keluarganya memang sedang pergi bersama.

Terlihat not kecil menempel pada pintu kulkasnya.

'_Ne, Ichi-nii. Aku, Karin dan Oyaji akan pergi ke Karakura Land mungkin kami akan pulang malam, kalau Ichi-nii mau makan biasa membuatnya sendiri bahan-bahannya sudah aku siapkan di kulkas'_

Itulah isi note yang Yuzu tulis untuk Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya mendesah pasrah setelah membaca note yang Yuzu tulis untuknya. Bisa-bisanya Oyaji pergi di saat seperti ini!, bagaimana dirinya yang notabene tak pernah mengobati seorang yang sedang demam akan mengobati Rukia yang sekarang sedang demam tinggi, karena sangat frustasinya dirinya akhirnya ia menjambak kasar surai orange-nya.

"Arg."teriak Ichigo.

"Cepatlah pulang Oyaji,"gumam Ichigo lirih.

Setelah mengambil air dingin untuk dirinya minum sembari menenangkan dirinya yang sedang frustasi karena bingung harus mengobati Rukia dengan cara apa, akhirnya melangkah gontai ke arah kamarnya dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Lutut Rukia yang masih mengeluarkan darah meski tak sebanyak tadi dan tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat membuat Ichigo bertambah panik harus melakukan apa.

Ichigo kembali berlari ke arah dapur setelah mencari tahu cara mengatasi orang sedang demam di internet. Ia menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah kain untuk mengompres Rukia nanti, ia berharap dengan usahanya yang tergolong kecil ini bisa membuat demam Rukia turun meski sedikit.

Ichigo perlahan menaruh kain yang telah ia celupkan di dalam baskom ke dahi Rukia, tubuh Rukia tetap menggigil karena demamnya yang semakin tinggi. Perlahan pikiran-pikiran aneh muncul di kepala Ichigo, membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti karena ayahnya tak segera pulang dari tamasyanya. Kalau demam Rukia tidak segera turun kemungkinan terburuk adalah Rukia masuk rumah sakit bisa di bilang dalam keadaan sekarat.

Setitik butir keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Ichigo yang selalu berkerut, mukanya yang selalu datar pucat seketika setelah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika demam Rukia tidak turun-turun.

Diam-diam pikiran Ichigo melayang pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat pikirannya bingung dan dengan hebatnya Inoue memanfaatkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau dan malah menghasutnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Rukia dan lebih bodoh lagi dirinya juga terhasut dengan ucapan Inoue tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi belakangnya dan alhasil kini dirinya menyesal karena terhasut oleh ucapan Inoue dan membuat dirinya menjadi sorang yang plin-plan.

Ichigo memandang dengan penuh arti wajah Rukia yang merah karena demamnya yang belum turun, membuat Ichigo semakin khawatir akan keadaan Rukia yang mungkin semakin melemah. Ia mengusap gusar wajahnya dengan kedua tanggannya kasar. Kenapa orang tua itu belum pulang-pulang dari tamasyanya. Ingin sekali Ichigo berteriak sekarang agar semua yang tengah bergemuruh di hatinya berhenti setelah teriakkannya usai.

Ichigo tetap menutup matanya dengan tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia dengan tangan besarnya hingga dirinya tak tahu perlahan mata yang menyimpan permata Amethyts itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan kedua mata lemonnya pada dunia luar, sempat sesaat Rukia memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri kemudian melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku..."

"Dimana ini?"tanya Rukia kaget.

Melihat Ichigo yang seperti tertidur di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget dan spontan berteriak yang membuat putra tunggal keluarga Kurosaki itu membuka matanya dengan kasar karena kaget medengar suara nyaring dari Rukia, Rukia ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari Ichigo tapi secepat Rukia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya secepat itu pula Ichigo menggenggam balik erat tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo lepaskan tanganku,"ucap Rukia lirih.

Ichigo kini sudah terduduk tegak di samping tempat tidurnya yang sekarang di pakai oleh Rukia, sedangkan Rukia tak berani menatap mata kebanggaan sang Kurosaki itu jika ia melihat mata itu mungkin dirinya akan menangis karena mengingat bagaimana kejadian yang begitu kelam di hidupnya.

Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa gadis mungil bermarga Kuchiki ini tak mau melihat wajahnya yang menurut sebagian besar gadis di sekolahnya mengatakan bahwa wajahnya ini begitu tampan tapi kenapa Rukia tak mau melihat ke arahnya dan malah melihat ke arah tangannya, apakah dengan melihat wajahnya Rukia merasa tersakiti, begitu besarkah kesalahannya pada Rukia.

"Gomenasai."ucap Ichigo lirih.

Ucapan Ichigo membuat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua hazel milik Ichigo yang kini tengah menatapanya dengan dalam membuat Rukia tak mengerti arti tatapan Ichigo padanya.

"Gomenasai."ucap Ichigo sekali lagi.

Setelah mencerna kata-kata Ichigo begitu lama akhirnya ia mengerti arti dari permintaan maaf Ichigo padanya, sinar mata Rukia mulai meredup sekian lama dirinya menahannya untuk tak mengungkit apapun masalahnya dengan Ichigo kini Ichigolah yang mengungkitnya sendiri, kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan keadaan yang sekarang di hadapannya.

"Kau..."gumam Rukia datar.

"Kau, tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku tak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk untuk mencintaiku selamanya atau bersamaku untuk selamanya. Mereka juga mempunyai orang yang telah hati mereka pilih dan aku tak berhak untuk sekalipun merubah itu. Cukup melihat mereka bahagia meski bukan denganku itu pun berlaku sama halnya denganmu."ucap Rukia dingin.

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat yang barusan terucap dari bibir mungil gadis berambut raven itu, inikah gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu yang menyandang sebagai kekasih mungilnya. Dirinya juga tak menyangka betapa tegar gadis di hadapannya tak seperti ketika Rukia sedang berhadapan dengan Byakuya yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan kakak tercintanya itu tapi Byakuya juga selalu memanjakan Rukia dengan alasan karena Rukialah satu-satunya keluarganya dan adik yang paling ia sayangi.

Tapi sosok siapa yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah sosok Rukia yang biasanya bersama Byakuya dan dirinya satu tahun yang lalu membuatnya semakin terpukul, kenapa dirinya mengatakan satu tahun yang lalu karena setelah memasuki kelas 2 SMA hubungannya dengan Rukia semakin renggang karena kegiatan clubnya yang luar biasa sibuk akibat pertandingan yang terus berdatangan, alhasil dirinya tak pernah memiliki waktu berdua bersama Rukia. Menemaninya ketika belajar di rumahnya melihatnya bermanja-manja dengan Byakuya, berjalan-jalan di taman sambil bergandengan tangan dan melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Semua hal itu kini hanyalah tinggal kenangan di benak sang Kurosaki sulung.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu, dan aku juga tak merasa kau mempunyai salah padaku. Sekarang aku mau pulang!"ucap Rukia dengan datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Rukia mulai berdiri meski pertama dirinya agak limbung mengambil tas dan alat bantunya untuk berjalan yang berada di atas meja belajar Ichigo, sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing Rukia berjalan dengan limbung ke arah pintu kamar Ichigo, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo menghentikan gerakan langkah kaki mungil Rukia dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dengan satu kali tarikan, sejujurnya Rukia juga kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo hingga tas yang ia tenteng terlembar sembarang tak tentu arah dan alat bantu berjalannya terjatuh disampingnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi,"pinta Ichigo lirih.

"Hentikan Ichigo!"ucap Rukia datar.

"Jangan pergi temani aku di sini,"pinta Ichigo lagi tapi dengan nada yang lembut.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia seperti tak mau merasa Rukia hilang begitu saja darinya.

"Kumohon hentikan Ichigo!"teriak Rukia yang sekarang tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Tidak!"seru Ichigo.

"Hiks... apa yang kau katakan, aku sudah berusaha menahannya hiks... tapi kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, kau... takkan pernah tahu apa kata arti sakit hati. Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu membawa gadis jalang itu ke rumahku seenakmu hiks... dan aku masih mencoba tersenyum padamu menganggap semuanya hanyalah angin lalu tapi... apa yang aku terima di hari berikutnya, hiks... kau selalu berduaan dengannya mulai mengacuhkanku tapi aku masih tetap tersenyum padamu padahal hatiku sakit saat mencoba tersenyum padamu dan pada akhirnya hiks~ kau mengakhirinya, semuanya... dan itu membuatku hancur tapi hiks... aku masih berusaha tersenyum padamu meskipun harus terpaksa dan aku mulai menjauhimu untuk bisa bertahan dan mulai belajar menerima keadaan bila kau takkan lagi bersamaku tapi kenapa sekarang kau kembali... aku benci padamu,"teriak Rukia panjang lebar meski menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mengeluarkan semuanya yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya pada Ichigo sambil sesekali tangan mungilnya memukul dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam mendengar semua keluh kesal Rukia padanya, tangan kecil Rukia sesekali memukul dada bidangnya tapi mungkin tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati Rukia padanya.

"Gomen ne"ucap Ichigo lirih tepat di samping telinga Rukia.

"Aku benci padamu, Ichigo."ucap Rukia lirih sebelum menutup matanya karena demamnya yang tadi sempat turun kini meninggi lagi karena dirinya menangis sambil berteriak.

Ichigo merasa tubuh mungil Rukia lemas seperti tak bertenaga, Ichigo memilih melihat keadaan Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat wajah gadis di dalam pelukannya ini begitu memprihatinkan mata sembab karena menangis terlalu lama dan wajuh pucat, demammnya juga kembali meninggi juga membuat Ichigo pertambah panik melihatnya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menaruh tubuh kecil Rukia di ranjangnya, merapatkan selimut tebalnya ke arah tubuh tak berdaya Rukia, kini Ichigo hanya berharap ayahnya akan pulang cepat dari tamasyanya.

"Gomen ne, Rukia."ucap ichigo sendu.

"Tadaima."teriak dari arah depan rumahnya.

Seketika wajah murung Ichigo di gantikan secercah senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Arigatou Kami-sama."ucap ichigo lega.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Talk :

Akhirnya minna-san chapter 10 apdate, berakhir tanggungan saya untuk chapter ini dan akan menambah lagi di chapter depan^^, semoga ceritanya memuaskan minna-san!

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Balasan Review :

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Ha'i. Saya pastikan bakalan gak gampang buat balikan!

Natsumi Kyoko : ini udah lanjut, selamat menikmati.

Azura Kuchiki : udah aku jawab di chapter ini siapa yang menemani Rukia.

Eigar Alinafiah : gomen ne kalau Ichigonya kurang ekspresi rasa penyesalannya.

Darries : udah lanjut^^, bagian terakhir itu udah aku jawab di chap ini.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : panggil Hanna aja cukup gak usah pakai senpai, belum waktunya *ketawa asem*. Ini udah apdate!


	11. Chapter 11

_Mengeluarkan semuanya yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya pada Ichigo sambil sesekali tangan mungilnya memukul dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam mendengar semua keluh kesal Rukia padanya, tangan kecil Rukia sesekali memukul dada bidangnya tapi mungkin tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati Rukia padanya._

"_Gomen ne"ucap Ichigo lirih tepat di samping telinga Rukia._

"_Aku benci padamu, Ichigo."ucap Rukia lirih sebelum menutup matanya karena demamnya yang tadi sempat turun kini meninggi lagi karena dirinya menangis sambil berteriak._

_Ichigo merasa tubuh mungil Rukia lemas seperti tak bertenaga, Ichigo memilih melihat keadaan Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat wajah gadis di dalam pelukannya ini begitu memprihatinkan mata sembab karena menangis terlalu lama dan wajuh pucat, demammnya juga kembali meninggi juga membuat Ichigo pertambah panik melihatnya._

_Dengan cepat Ichigo menaruh tubuh kecil Rukia di ranjangnya, merapatkan selimut tebalnya ke arah tubuh tak berdaya Rukia, kini Ichigo hanya berharap ayahnya akan pulang cepat dari tamasyanya._

"_Gomen ne, Rukia."ucap ichigo sendu._

"_Tadaima."teriak dari arah depan rumahnya._

_Seketika wajah murung Ichigo di gantikan secercah senyuman di wajah tampannya._

"_Arigatou Kami-sama."ucap ichigo lega._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam diam kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengepalakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kami-sama, kumohon."ucap Ichigo tulus.

Ichigo berdoa dengan tulus berharap baka-Oyajinya itu cepat pulang, meski dirinya memanggil Oyaji dengan baka-Oyaji tapi dirinya tetap menyayangi orang tua satu-satunya yang ia punya, meski juga tingkah ayahnya itu lebih mirip seorang badut daripada seorang ayah tapi Ichigo tahu itu untuk semata-mata menghibur dirinya dan kedua adik kecilnya dari duka kehilangan ibu mereka.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali menatap wajah rupawan sang gadis Kuchiki, memandang betapa rupawan seorang wajah Kuchiki mungil yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya sekarang.

"Tadaima!"sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah Ichigo.

Seketika secercah senyum tipis hadir dan menetap di wajah tampan Ichigo, ia kenal betul suara siapa yang berteriak dengan lebay-nya dari arah pintu rumahya sekarang. Hatinya mulai menghangat karena sepertinya Kami-sama berada dipihaknya sekarang, dan dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya satu persatu hingga mendapatkan adiknya yang mempunyai rambut sama sepertinya yang tengah membuka oleh-olehnya dengan heboh di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Konbawa, Ichi-nii,"ucap Yuzu dengan tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang boneka chappy yang di belikan oleh ayahnya.

"Dimana Oyaji Yuzu?"tanya Ichigo dan menghiraukan sapaan dari adik manisnya itu.

"Oyaji bersama dengan Karin sedang memasukan bahan makanan, yang kami beli saat tadi dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."ucap Ichigo dengan masih terpaku pada boneka chappy miliknya.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih Yuzu."ucap Ichigo kemudian berlari ke arah dapur.

Ketika Ichigo sampai tepat di dapur rumahnya, ia melihat Karin yang sedang meminum jus jeruk di meja makan dan Oyajinya yang tengah memasukan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas dengan sesekali membuat beberapa sayuran melayang dan kemudian menangkapnya lagi dan menaruhnya ke dalam kulkas.

"Konbawa, Ichi-nii."ucap Karin datar.

Karin adalah adik Ichigo yang mempunyai sifat sama sepertinya acuh dan mempunyai kepribadian seperti anak laki-laki bukan pada anak perempuan pada umumnya yang suka boneka, memasak, atau pun berdandan. Karin lebih suka bermain bola di tanah lapang yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka bersama teman laki-lakinya, Karin sekali pun tak pernah memasak setelah kepergian ibu mereka Yuzulah yang mengambil alih semua urusan rumah tangga di rumah, Karin juga tak pernah berdandan sedikitpun dia terkesan santai akan menampilannya.

"Oh... putraku~ konbawa,"teriak Isshin dengan melebarkan tangannya dan berlari untuk memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya memandang datar sifat ayahnya yang satu ini, dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ayahnya satu ini. sejak kematian ibunya tingkah ayahnya mengalami perubahan seperti badut, ia juga tahu alasannya kenapa dan mencoba untuk membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Hentikan! baka-Oyaji,"ucap Ichigo serius.

Setelah mendengar nada bicara anaknya yang sedang serius membuat dirinya menghentikan aksi untuk memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu, ia tahu kini Ichigo ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"tanya Isshin dengan digantikan suara tegas.

"Tolong obati Rukia, ia sedang terbaring lemah di kamarku karena demamnya tidak turun-turun dan tadi lututnya mengalami pendarahan kecil."sejujurnya Ichigo malu mengatakan ini pada ayahnya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia meminta tolong pada ayahnya dan itu hanya demi Rukia seorang ia melupakan semua ego dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki hanya untuk meminta tolong.

"Oh~... Putri ketigaku sekarang berada disini, apa kau akan memberikanku seorang cucu?"tanya Isshin dengan kembalinya sifat lebay-nya.

Pipi Ichigo merona meski tipis mendengar perkataan ayahnya, "Apa yang kau katakan baka-Oyaji, cepat obati Rukia sebelum demamnya bertambah parah,"ucap Ichigo dengan masih bertenggernya semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah... baiklah."ucap Isshin mengalah pada Ichigo dan berjalan ke kamarnya mengambil peralatan dokternya kemudian berjalan ke kamar putranya untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menghelah nafas melihat tingkah ayahnya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah tidak beres, kemudian mata hazelnya melihat karin yang sekarang tengah menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan terus membaca komik. Begitulah adiknya yang satu itu terkesan tak mau Ikut campur urusan orang lain jika tak menyangkutkan dirinya.

Ichigo meninggalkan Karin sendirian di dapur rumah mereka, melangkah menuju kamarnya ia juga ingin melihat keadaan Rukia saat ini dan ketika Ichigo membuka lebar pintu kamarnya mata hazelnya melihat ayahnya tengah serius mengobati kedua luka di lutut kecil Rukia.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?"tanya Isshin tiba-tiba dengan nada tegas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami.,"ucap Ichigo datar.

Isshin berlalu pergi setelah selesai memeriksa luka dan demam pada tubuh mungil dari adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu meski ia tahu mata gadis itu sembab dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya dan tak mungkin terjadi sesuatu diantara anaknya dengan gadis mungil itu tapi Ichigo tak mau menjawabnya. Dirinya juga takkan memaksa bila putra tunggalnya itu tak mau memberitahu masalah yang tengah mereka alami padanya, dirinya ingin memberikan ruang privasi kepada Ichigo.

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Hn."

Itulah pesan terakhir dari isshin pada Ichigo dan sepertinya Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman ambigu. Ichigo tahu betul ketika ia mengelak dari pertanyaan ayahnya tadi sang ayah takkan melanjutkan pertanyaannya kembali, dan sekarang dirinya hanya duduk termenung memandangi gadis Kuchiki mungil itu dalam diam. Menyibakkan helaian anak rambut nakal yang berani menutupi wajah Rupawan sang putri mungil bermarga Kuchiki itu. Dan pikirannya sekarang menjadi bingung apa yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya agar kembali seperti semula.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga waktu menunjukkan sudah larut malam, Ichigo membuka almari pakaiannya menggantikan seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana jins selutut, toh... meski dirinya ganti baju di sini tidak akan ada yang melihatnya meskipun itu Rukia. Setelah berganti pakian ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan memandang tubuh ringkih Rukia dari sana sampai akhirnya mata hazelnya memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi.

Tak ada satu suara keras pun di dalam kamar bernuansa hitam dan orange itu yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari pemuda berumur 16 tahunan itu, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu lelah dan frustasi tapi tak meninggalkan kesan keren dari wajah rupawannya, kedua mata hazel begitu sulit untuk terbuka hingga ia harus membuka matanya paksa kemudian melihat ke arah ranjang berukuran king sizenya disana masih tergeletak mahluk cantik yang masih tertidur dengan wajah memerah akibat demam.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihatnya, hari ini memang harusya mereka pergi ke sekolah tapi dirinya tak tega meinggalkan Rukia di rumahnya sendirian dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini. dan pilihan terakhirnya adalah membuat surat ijin untuk mereka berdua, ia juga sudah memberitahukan Hanataro tentang kenapa Rukia semalam tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Awalnya Hanataro kelabakan mencari Rukia tapi setelah Ichigo menjelaskan Rukia akan berada di rumahnya seketika Hanataro menghelah nafas lega mendengarnya.

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, sebetulnya ia hanya ingin sarapan dan mengambil sarapan untuk Rukia saja tapi sepertinya keluarga kecilnya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersamanya. Dan sekali lagi Ichigo hanya menolaknya dengan halus, ia mengambil makanannya dan makanan Rukia rencananya dirinya akan makan bersama Rukia nanti ketika gadis mungil itu sadar dari pingsan akibat demamnya.

"Ohayou~ Putraku,"sapa Isshin lebay dari belakang Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Oyaji,"balas Ichigo cuek.

"Apa kau sudah membuatkanku cucu bersama putri ketigaku semalam?"tanya Isshin bernniat menggoda Ichigo.

Sekarang pipi Ichigo serasa terbakar api medengar pertanyaan ayahnya di pagi ini, "Hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu itu baka-Oyaji!"seru Ichigo antara kesal dan malu.

Yuzu yang melihat tingkah kakaknya dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum manis dan memberikan nampan berisi makanan pada Ichigo, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Yuzu,"ucap Ichigo.

"Bilang pada Rukia-nee agar cepat sembuh."ucap Yuzu pada Ichigo yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari Ichigo.

Sekarang Ichigo hanya tinggal mandi, masalah surat ijin sudah ia urus. Kini tubuhnya telah segar dan hanya menunggu Rukia untuk bangun tapi setelah dua jam berlalu tubuh gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali membuat Ichigo khawatir. Kini Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya kembali memandangi wajah orang yang telah ia kecewakan.

"Gomen ne Rukia."ucap Ichigo penuh penyesalan.

Perlahan kedua iris bak bunga lavender itu menampakkan keindahannya pada dunia sekaligus pada hazel menawan milik Ichigo membuat kedua hazel itu terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang melihantnya. Sedangkan sang lavender hanya memandang bingung pada Ichigo sekaligus pada sekitarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian mata bertahtakan batu Amethyts itu membulat sepertinya sang pemilik sudah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin juga dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja Rukia?"tanya Ichigo lembut pada Rukia yang kini hanya termenung melihatnya.

Rukia berusaha untuk duduk meski ia harus dibantu oleh Ichigo, kali ini benar-benar membuatnya muak kenapa harus orang yang paling ia benci sekarang yang harus menlongnya saat dirinya sedang lemah kenapa bukan orang lain seprti Kaien yang menolongnya.

"Aku ingin pulang."ucap Rukia datar tanpa memandang kedua iris hazel Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha turun dengan usahanya sendiri tapi apa daya daya tubuhnya masih lemah membuatnya hampir jatuh menyentuh lantai keramik milik Ichigo seandainya kedua lengan kekar Ichigo menahan tubuhnya untuk tak menyentuhnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Rukia,"pinta Ichigo lembut pada Rukia.

"Apa? Kau mengatakanku kekakanak-kanakan?, haruskah aku menunjukkan cermin untukmu Ichigo dan akhirnya kita dapat melihat siapa yang sebenarnya lebih kekanak-kanakan? Apa kau mau aku melakukannya untuk membuktikannya?"tanya Rukia garang.

"Aku tahu aku salah maafkan aku,"ucap Ichigo bersalah.

"He, sudah cukup kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kata maafmu takkan pernah bisa untuk mengulang waktu Ichigo,"ucap Rukia lesu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau makan dulu.,"ucap Ichigo lembut dan menyandarkan tubuh Rukia di sandaran ranjang milinya.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku pulang Nii-san pasti khawatir padaku karena semalaman tidak pulang."ucap Rukia dengan kembali mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Tak perlu aku sudah mengurus semuanya, lagi pula Byakuya juga tak berada di rumah itu juga alasan kenapa kemarin Byakuya tak bisa menjemputmu. Kata Hanataro-san kakakmu itu ada rapat dadakan bersama client di Amerika membuatnya harus terbang secepatnya ke negeri paman sam itu,"jelas Ichigo panjang lebar membuat menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Makanlah! Apa perlu aku yang menyuapimu?"tanya Ichigo bermaksud untuk menggoda Rukia dengan menyodorkan mangkok bubur dengan taburan di atasnya.

Sangatlah jelas ucapan Ichigo di telinga Rukia yang membuat kedua pipinya merona hebat, dengan cepat kedua tangan kecil dan halus milik Rukia menyambar mangkuk yang berada di dalam genggaman kedua tangan Ichigo, "Jangan menggodaku aku bisa makan sendiri."ucap Rukia kesal pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat aksi Rukia yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darinya tapi sepertinya Rukia tak tahu bahwa Ichigo takkan pernah mau adanya jarak diantara mereka berdua lagi dan akan berakhir malapetaka bagi mereka berdua, bukannya memakan makanannya sendiri yang hampir dingin Ichigo lebih asik melihat Rukia yang lahap memakan makanannya hingga tak menghiraukan bekas makanan yang berada di sudut bibirnya, Ichigo yang mengetahui itu hanya mendengus geli melihatnya.

Perlahan wajah Ichigo maju dan mendekat ke arah wajah cantik Rukia, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ichigo memagut bibir tipis dan manis milik Rukia mengecap semua rasa yang berada di dalam bibir tipis milik gadis mungil di depannya ini, lidahnya juga tak lupa untuk mengambil bekas makanan yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Rukia dan membuat Rukia tersentak untuk kedua kalinya tapi gadis mungil itu tak melawan apa yang tengah Ichigo lakukan padanya mungkin karena dirinya terlalu kaget akhirnya ia hanya bisa mematung.

Ichigo terus melumat pelan bibir tipis milik Rukia dan rasanya ia sudah cukup membersihkan bibir Rukia dari sisa makanan membuatnya harus megakhiri ciumannya pada Rukia. Kini terlihat pipi Rukia yang merona hebat dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak tak percaya akan kejadian yang baru menimpanya ini, perlahan tangan mungil yang tengah menggenggam sendok dengan erat memegang bibir mungilnya yang basah akibat ciuman yang Ichigo berikan padanya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menahan tawanya melihat keadaan Rukia sekarang.

Rukia segera tersadar dengan kekagetannya kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Ichigo, "Apa?"tanya Ichigo polos yang mulai memakan makanannya seperti dirinya tak mempunyai salah.

"Kau..."tangan mungil Rukia menunjuk ke arah Ichigo membuat Ichigo kembali memandang dirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan,"teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Gomen ne aku hanya coba untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang tertinggal di bibirmu, makanlah dan minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku akan mengambil obatnya di bawah dulu."ucp ichigo lembut.

Ichigo menaruh makanannya di meja belajarnya kemudian berbalik memandang Rukia yang sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya sepertinya gadis mungil itu tengah waspada padanya, Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Rukia membuat sang pemilik kembali tak percaya akan apa yang ia terima di pagi ini.

"kau menyebalkan Ichigo Kurosaki!"teriak Rukia sekencang kencangnya setelah tersadar akan apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Rukia memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak dengan kencang. ini seperti _de javu_ baginya sosok Ichigo sekarang mengingatkannya pada sosok Ichigo Kurosaki satu tahun yang lalu, sosok Ichigo Kurosaki yang selalu hangat dan membuat hal-hal yang tak terduka yang bisa membuat jantungnya hampir meledak dibuatnya. Inilah sisi Ichigo Kurosaki yang dirinya rindukan dan dirinya cintai.

Tapi mengapa baru sekarang sisi Ichigo yang ia rindukan kembali?, mengapa bukan kemarin-kemarin sebelum semuanya telah terjadi dan menyakitinya. Kenapa harus sekarang ketika dirinya sudah terlanjur sakit karenanya. Ini begitu membingungkan untuknya juga membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat melihat sikap Ichigo padanya tapi ia juga tak mungkin menerima begitu saja Ichigo di dalam kehidupannya kembali setelah apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya, dirinya harus memulihkan hatinya dulu meski luka takkan pernah hilang dan akan selalu membekas dalam hatinya.

"Memikirkanku?"tanya suara dari depan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Rukia untuk buyar.

"Tidak."ucap Rukia dingin.

"Minumlah, kau masih marah padaku?"tanya Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tapi sepertinya Ichigo sudah tahu jawabannya meski gadis Kuchiki itu tak memberikannya jawaban, baginya diamnya Rukia menandakan gadis itu masih menyimpan luka karenanya, membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mulai meruntukki kebodohannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini inilah yang dilakukan Ichigo dikala dirinya tengah sendirian meruntukki kebodohannya sendiri apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Rukia.

"Tak usah merasa bersalah, itu adalah pilihanmu nikmatilah meski itu membuatmu sakit dan ketika kau mulai menikmatinya buatlah pilihan yang lebih tepat dan letakkan hatimu di dalamnya,"ucap Rukia setelah menenggak habis obatnya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu,"ucap Ichigo disertai secercah senyuman tipis.

Jika apa yang dikatakan Rukia benar kini dirinya hanya tinggal menikmati apa yang telah ia perbuat mungkin kini hari-harinya harus diisi dengan membalas sakit hati Rukia dengan cara tak pernah lagi meninggalkan Rukia dan ia juga ingin seterusnya senyum manis itu hanya untuknya. Takkan ada lagi pemuda bermarga Shiba itu lagi yang akan menemani Rukia. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar begitu kuat dari tubuh Rukia, aroma yang begitu ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebentar saja."ucap ichigo lirih disamping telinga Rukia.

Rukia berhenti memberontak dalam pelukan Ichigo membiakan pemuda di depannya ini memeluknya sesuka hatinya, mungkin dengan ini hati Ichigo bisa tenang meski Rukia diam tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa wajah Ichigo memancarkan bahwa sang pemilik tengah dilanda furstasi di dalam hatinya, tapi Rukia juga tak mau membalas pelukan Ichigo masih terlalu sakit bila ia membalas pelukan Ichigo. Hatinya tak kalah sakit dan frustasi di bandingkan Ichigo.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Momo dan Rangiku heran akan pemberitahuan dari guru mereka yang menyatakan bahwa sahabat mungil mereka tidak masuk di karenakan sakit, kemarin Rukia baik-baik saja tak menandakan gadis mungil itu tengah sakit hingga mengakibatkannya tidak bisa masuk sekolah, dan lebih menghenrakan lagi saat mereka tengah makan di kantin sekolah. Inoue Orihime tengah membicarakan ketidak hadiran Ichigo di karenakan sakit, membuat kedua sahabat itu curiga akan tidak masuknya Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi mereka belum berani mengunjungi Rukia ke rumahnya, mereka berdua trauma akan Byakuya yang pernah mengusir mereka karena ia tak tahu bahwa mereka adalah sahabat adik kesayangannya.

"Rangi-chan apa kita harus mendatangi Rumah Kurosaki-san saja?"tanya Momo pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah dalam mod berfikirnya.

"Uhm... ayo,"jawab Rangiku akhirnya.

Mata Onix rangiku menangkap sosok Inoue tengah berjalan menuju arah rumah Ichigo rupanya gadis jalang itu juga akan kesana ucap Rangiku dalam hati, hanya seringaian rubah yang hampir mirip dengan milik kekasih rubahnya yang ia lihatkan di wajahnya kini membuat teman mungil di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Mungkin ini karena tertular Ichimaru-san pikir Momo.

"Hentikan senyuman rubahmu Rangi-chan, aku takut melihat,"ucap Momo pasrah.

"Ah... gomen ne. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana, aku tadi melihat gadis jalang yang berani merebut Ichigo dari Rukia itu juga berjalan ke arah rumah Ichigo jadi bagaimana kalau kita membuntutinya saja dengan begitu kita dapat tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di rumah Ichigo."ucap Rangiku bersemangat.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita mengikutinya dari jauh saja Rangi-chan,"ucapan Momo menyetujui perkataan Rangiku padanya.

Kedua sahabat itu mengikuti Inoue dengan diam-diam mungkin hampir seperti stalker.

Inoue terus berjalan dengan tenang meski hatinya tak setenang apa yang ada diwajahnya sekarang, ia juriga ketidak hadiran Ichigo dengan absebnya Rukia memiliki keterpautan satu sama lain. Kini dirinya tengah berjalan ke rumah kekasihnya itu sebenarnya ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki itu tapi menurut teman-temannya inilah jalan menuju rumah Ichigo. Dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang menjula tinggi bernuansa jepang modern tak sperti rumahnya yang mungkin hanya separuh dari rumah yang tengah di hadapannya kini.

Gerbang rumah ini terbuka dengan mudahnya ia bisa memasuki rumah itu kini ia hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu dan menemui Ichigo, tapi saat ia mengetuknya pintu itu tak terkunci dan membuka sendiri membuatnya bisa masuk dengan mudah lagi. Betapa bodohnya orang di rumah ini yang lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi masalahnya kini ia tak tahu kamar Ichigo berada dimana, sepertinya rumah besar ini tak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga. Dengan asal Inoue menaiki tangga menemukan pintu pertama yang berwarna cream dengan gantungan chappy.

"Ini pasti bukan kamar Kurosaki-kun,"ucap Inoue lirih.

Kaki jenjangnya kembali menyusuri koridor rumah megah itu dengan ragu kembali Inoue menemukan pintu berwarna biru dengan gantungan bola sepak bertuliskan simbol huruf KK, memikirkan nama Ichigo tidak mungkin Ichigo memberikan inisial KK pada pintunya, dengan pasrah Inoue kembali berjalan dan fuala dirinya menemukan pintu berwarna orange dan hitam dengan lambang angka lima belas, ia tahu pasti kamar itu Ichigo tak salah lagi dengan takut Inoue membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dengan perlahan dan.

Terlihat nuansa kamar Ichigo begitu gelap dan nyaman, warna orange dan hitam sangat mendominasi di ruangan ini. inoue bertambah berani melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mata onixnya dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu tapi siluet itu tak mirip seperti Ichigo tapi seperti sosok seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Rasa penasaran Inoue semakin menjadi-jadi, ia pensaran siapa yang tengah tertidur di dalam kamar bernuansa orange dan hitam itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Talk :

Horeeeeeeee~ *teriak girang* chap lanjutan apdate Bansaaaaaiiii *nundukin badan*. Mari kita hentikan kealay-an author yang lagi stres mikirin ujian yang udah di depan mata ini, buat yang nunggu ini udah lanjut semoga tepat sasaran ya *emang nembak kali ya?*. kira-kira apakah Inoue bakalan tahu siluet siapa yang ia lihat? Tunggu chap depan ya!

nah selamat membaca ya minna-san, salam hangat Hanna Hoshiko :*

Balasan Review :

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Hahahahhahah *ketawa horror* baik^^

Azura Kuchiki : Gomen ne kalau penyesalan Ichigo belum setimpal, bakalan aku perbaikin di chapter depan^^

Eigar Alinafiah : Ha'i bakal aku usaha'in.

: Ah... gomen ne, rasanya Senna gak pernah meminta bantuan Rukia de perasaan tapi gak tau lagi kalau aku yang lupa, soalnya aku baca semua chap hampir gak ada. Jadi Gomen ne, aku gak tahu apa maksudnya.

Darries : Yosh ^o^9 lanjut.

Eun Chae : gak pa pa yang penting udah nyempetin waktu buat review cerita abal punya aku, selamat menikmati^^.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Baik, kalau begitu kita mengikutinya dari jauh saja Rangi-chan,"ucapan Momo menyetujui perkataan Rangiku padanya._

_Kedua sahabat itu mengikuti Inoue dengan diam-diam mungkin hampir seperti stalker._

_Inoue terus berjalan dengan tenang meski hatinya tak setenang apa yang ada diwajahnya sekarang, ia juriga ketidak hadiran Ichigo dengan absebnya Rukia memiliki keterpautan satu sama lain. Kini dirinya tengah berjalan ke rumah kekasihnya itu sebenarnya ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki itu tapi menurut teman-temannya inilah jalan menuju rumah Ichigo. Dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang menjula tinggi bernuansa jepang modern tak sperti rumahnya yang mungkin hanya separuh dari rumah yang tengah di hadapannya kini._

_Gerbang rumah ini terbuka dengan mudahnya ia bisa memasuki rumah itu kini ia hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu dan menemui Ichigo, tapi saat ia mengetuknya pintu itu tak terkunci dan membuka sendiri membuatnya bisa masuk dengan mudah lagi. Betapa bodohnya orang di rumah ini yang lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi masalahnya kini ia tak tahu kamar Ichigo berada dimana, sepertinya rumah besar ini tak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga. Dengan asal Inoue menaiki tangga menemukan pintu pertama yang berwarna cream dengan gantungan chappy._

"_Ini pasti bukan kamar Kurosaki-kun,"ucap Inoue lirih._

_Kaki jenjangnya kembali menyusuri koridor rumah megah itu dengan ragu kembali Inoue menemukan pintu berwarna biru dengan gantungan bola sepak bertuliskan simbol huruf KK, memikirkan nama Ichigo tidak mungkin Ichigo memberikan inisial KK pada pintunya, dengan pasrah Inoue kembali berjalan dan fuala dirinya menemukan pintu berwarna orange dan hitam dengan lambang angka lima belas, ia tahu pasti kamar itu Ichigo tak salah lagi dengan takut Inoue membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dengan perlahan dan._

_Terlihat nuansa kamar Ichigo begitu gelap dan nyaman, warna orange dan hitam sangat mendominasi di ruangan ini. inoue bertambah berani melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mata onixnya dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu tapi siluet itu tak mirip seperti Ichigo tapi seperti sosok seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Rasa penasaran Inoue semakin menjadi-jadi, ia pensaran siapa yang tengah tertidur di dalam kamar bernuansa orange dan hitam itu._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok..

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan memandang kedua iris violet Rukia dalam, gadis di depanya ini sekarang seperti sedang menghindarinya. Ia mengerti ini semua salahnya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Apa kiranya yang harus ia perbuat untuk membuat gadis ini kembali tak mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Apa aku bisa mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu?"tanya Ichigo lembut.

Inilah sifat Ichigo yang berubah, Ichigo kini jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya tentu saja ketika hanya sedang berada disamping gadis bersurai raven ini saja, tak pernah Ichigo menunjukkan salah satu sifatnya ini kepada pacar barunya sekarang. Entahlah kenapa dirinya tak bisa menunjukkan sisi lembutnya kepada gadis bersurai orange itu. Padahal gadis itu baik kepadanya dulu tapi setelah gadis itu menjadi pacarnya sifat gadis itu berubah menjadi posesif ataukah mungkin dirinya yang keterlaluan?, ia juga tak tahu.

Ichigo memijat pelipisnya pelan menandakan dirinya tengah dilanda pusing di kepalanya yang biasanya encer untuk mengerjakan soal matematika di sekolahnya, Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat Ichigo yang bertanya apa dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu tapi sedetik kemudian termenung entah memikirkan apa yang pastinya dirinya tak tahu karena Rukia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo tentunya. Dan lebih herannya lagi setelah kemungkinan telah tersadar dari lamunannya Ichigo memijit pelan pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Rukia bertambah heran melihatnya.

Rukia tidak ingin menganggu pikiran Ichigo, dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Ichigo dan kenapa dirinya harus ikut campur kedalam urusan pribadi pemuda di depannya sekarang. Lebih baik dirinya memilih untuk diam daripada harus mencampuri urusan yang pasti akan membuatnya repot sendiri dan menambah masalahnya saja, mulai saat itu Rukia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri takkan peduli apapun yang menyangkut dengan pemuda berambut senja itu karena hatinya menetapkan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi siapa-siapa untuknya kenapa dirinya harus ikut campur?.

Ichigo terus memijit pelipisnya pelan tapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang, dengan takut mata hazelnya mecoba melirik ke arah Rukia, memastikan gadis mungil itu tak marah padanya karena dirinya terhanyut akan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri hingga melupakan keberadaannya disini. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah wajah datar terkesan cuek milik Rukia yang tengah memandang dirinya dengan dingin membuat seperti ada belati yang menusuk langsung tepat pada jantungnya ketika Rukia menatapnya dengan begitu dingin.

Tak ada cahaya yang bersinar di dalam mata Amethyst Rukia seperti halnya dulu, tak ada lagi aura hangat yang selalu menguar dari tubuh mungilnya ketika ia berada di dekat gadis mungil ini tak sama seperti dulu bisa dikatakan ini sudah berbeda, takkan ada senyum hangat ketika matanya memandang wajah rupawan milik adik Byakuya ini berbeda dengan dulu, tak ada kata bernada hangat dari gadis di depannya ini berbeda dengan dulu, takkan ada tangan halus yang akan membantunya berdiri ketika hujan datang dalam dirinya berbeda dengan dulu, takkan ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari mulut manis gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini lagi berbeda dengan dulu.

Berbeda... semua telah berbeda dengan seiring apa yang telah ia torehkan di hati gadis mungil itu. Semua telah berbuah dengan hanya sebuah kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, membuat semua yang sudah terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat hilang seketika dari dirinya. Ia memang bodoh melepaskan semuanya begitu saja hanya karena ucapan gadis berambut caramel itu, ia rela melepaskan gadis yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya hanya untuk seorang gadis yang belum ia kenal seutuhnya, selalu menghentikan hujan di hatinya ketika hujan itu melanda, selalu berusaha membuat dirinya tersenyum, gadis itu rela menyerahkan kebahagiaannya untuknya, rela memberikan senyum tulus dan termanisnya hanya untuknya dan menelan rasa pahitnya sendirian.

Ia merelakan semuanya hanya untuknya, meski itu kebahagiaannya sendiri hanya untuknya juga. Mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika aku sudah melihatmu tersenyum tapi dalam hatinya ia hanya tersenyum miris ketika kau bahagia bukan bersamanya. Sekarang... inilah yang harus ia terima, wajah datar dan cuek dengan mata yang selalu memandangnya dingin, yang keluar dari mulut manisnya hanyalah cacian dan ucapan kebenciannya untuk dirinya tak ada lagi yang ia harus beri pada dirinya setelah semuanya terjadi karenanya.

Rukia semakin muak melihat Ichigo terdiam begitu saja dengan terus memandang wajahnya, dan Rukia hanya memberikan wajah cuek dan tatapan mata dingin yang terkesan menusuk. Ia sudah tak ingin berlama-lama bersama Ichigo, mungkin dirinya akan berterima kasih dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya tapi itu tidak segampang kedengarannya bagi Rukia, sudah beberapa kali dirinya mencoba mengelak semua bantuan Ichigo untuk pulang alhasil semua usahanya terhenti dengan semua perkataan Ichigo yang menuntutnya untuk tak memperbolehkannya pulang.

"Berhenti menatapku! Kau menjijikan,"ucap Rukia datar.

Suara datar Rukia menghentikan lamunan Ichigo tapi lebih tepat jika dikatakan membuyarkan lamunan begitu saja dalam sekali perkataannya yang terkesan tajam, Ichigo hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan Rukia padanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi rasa malunya pada Rukia sedangkan Rukia hanya menghelah bosan melihatnya.

"Jadi... apa yang bisa kuambilkan untukmu?"ucap Ichigo dengan masih sedikit canggung.

"mungkin jus **jeruk**,"ucap Rukia dengan sengaja menekan kata jeruk pada kalimatnya.

"Kau tak bermaksud memakanku kan **sayang**?"ucap Ichigo membalas perkataan Rukia dengan menekan kata sayang diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ck, sudah cepat ambilkan saja,"ucap Rukia dengan mendecih sebal.

"Hei! Kau tak bisa meminum jus jeruk Rukia, kau masih sakit,"ucap Ichigo.

"Ambilkan saja atau aku akan pulang!"ucap Rukia mutlak.

"Baiklah... baiklah."ucap Ichigo akhirnya mengalah pada Rukia

Setelah memastikan Ichigo sudah benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya, Rukia melihat isi kamar mantan kekasihnya itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, saat terakhir kalinya ia berkunjung ke kamar ini. masih terpajang dengan rapi di atas rak buku Ichigo, fotonya dengan Ichigo saat mereka berkencan untuk pertama kalinya yang bersanding dengan foto keluarga Ichigo yang lain dan terakhir adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura di musim semi terpajang dalam satu frame mungil. Rukia masih mengingat momen itu ketika ia dan Ichigo berkencan di taman kota Karakura di musim semi tepatnya ketika satu tahun yang lalu, disana begitu banyak pohon sakura dan membuat taman itu dikelilingi helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dan ia sempat terpaku ketika ribuan helaian kelopak bunga sakura itu berterbagan tertiup angin dan saat itulah Ichigo memotret dirinya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum miris mengingatnya, momen itu hanya sekedar kenangan tak mungkin bisa ia ulangi. Kemarin adalah kemarin dan sekarang sudah berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin ia harus membiasakan berjalan sendiri tak mungkin Ichigo terus berada di sampingnya seperti dulu. Setelah puas memandangi isi kamar Ichigo yang ternyata tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dan yang paling membuatnya heran kenapa fotonya masih bertengger manis di atas rak buku Ichigo, kenapa bukan foto gadis berdada besar itu yang dipajangnya pikir Rukia yang membuat mood Rukia tiba-tiba memburuk.

Hari juga sudah mulai sore, dirinya harus segera sembuh dan kembali pulang sebelum pemuda berkepala jeruk itu lebih lama lagi menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Sepertinya juga luka di kedua lututnya juga sudah sembuh mungkin yang mengobatinya adalah ayah Ichigo pasalnya dia adalah seorang dokter di Karakura International Hospital, tak heran Rukia mengetahui kalau ayah Ichigo adalah seorang dokter karena ia sudah di bilang cukup lama berpacaran dengan Ichigo membuat ia mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga Kurosaki ini.

Tapi perlahan Rukia mulai merasakan bahwa kedua matanya mulai memberat, ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang amat besar tengah menyerangnya mungkin ini akibat dari abot yang ia minum tadi membuatnya merasa kantuk dan ingin segera tertidur. Karena sudah tak kuat menahan kantuknya Rukia memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan membaringkan begitu saja tubuh mungilnya di kasur empuk milik Ichigo.

"Rukia... ini ju-"ucapan Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat orang yang tadi bersikeras untuk meminta jus jeruk padanya tengah tertidur pulas.

Ichigo perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia, memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah rupawan seorang Kuchiki mugil itu. Ia menaruh gelas berisi jus itu di atas meja berlajarnya kemudian merapikan selimut untuk lebih merapat ke arah Rukia, Ichigo kembali memandangi sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya kini tak ingin lebih terpesona lagi Ichigo mengecup singkat dahi Rukia.

"Oyasumi dan Gomen nasai, Rukia."ucap Ichigo sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"Ne, Karin mungkin kita harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam bersama Rukia-nee?"tanya Yuzu pada saudara kembarnya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan pulang ke arah rumah mereka setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, sebenarnya Karin begitu menyukai Rukia karena menurutnya Rukia bisa menjaga Nii-sannya lebih baik dari baka-Oyajinya itu terlihat saat Rukia berhasil mengembalikan senyuman Ichigo setelah pasca meninggalknya ibu mereka membuat Nii-sannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena itu tapi ia tak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Tapi Yuzu tipe yang berbeda dengan Karin, Yuzu bisa menyukai semua orang yang baru di temui dan bisa menunjukkanya secara langsung.

"Ya... kurasa itu ide yang bagus,"jawab Karin setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mampir ke super market dulu!"ucap Yuzu bersemangat.

"Hn."Karin hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Setelah puas memilih bahan untuk di masak nanti mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sesekali Yuzu bergumam tentang nama masakan yang akan ia masak dan Karin tak sekalipun menanggapinya, ia pikir itu bukanlah bidangnya maka dari itu ia tak harus menanggapinya. Setelah sampai pada gerbang rumah mereka Karin yang melihat gerbang rumah mereka terbuka sedikit terkejut apakah Oyajinya sudah pulang tapi saat karin menengok ke arah garasi mobil tak ada mobil ayahnya terparkir disana jadi tentu ayahnya belum pulang. Lalu siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tak menutup gerbang rumahnya.

Dan lebih herannya lagi pintu rumahnya juga terbuka, apa Nii-sannya yang lupa menutup pintu dan gerbang rumah mereka?, tapi Yuzu sepertinya tak menyadarinya mungkin ia terlalu asyik dengan nama-nama masakan yang akan ia masak sehingga tak memerhatikan disekitarnya, setelah mereka masuk Yuzu langsung pergi ke dapur dan menemukan Nii-sannya tengah meminum segelas jus jeruk yang sedikit membuat Yuzu heran pasalnya Nii-sannya itu tak begitu menyukai jus jeruk karena ia merasa memakan dirinya sendiri membuatnya kurang suka pada buang berwarna orange itu tapi setahu Yuzu yang menyukai jus jeruk adalah Rukia Nee-sannya.

"Tadaima Ichi-Nii,"ucap Yuzu pada Ichigo setelah Ichigo menegak habis isi jus di gelasnya.

"Okaeri Yuzu,Uhn... apa yang kau bawa?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Ah... ini bahan makanan untuk makan malam, aku pikir kita bisa menggunakannya untuk membuat makan malam spesial bersama Rukia-Nee,"ucap Yuzu sambil memerhatikan bahan bawaannya.

"Kalau begitu buatlah masakan yang enak."ucap ichigo menyemangati Yuzu.

Dan Ichigo keluar dari dapur rumahnya berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya lagi pula besok adalah hari minggu, mungkin juga besok ia bisa berpiknik bersama dengan Rukia jika gadis mungil itu sudah sembuh tentunya memikirkan itu membuat Ichigo mengembangkan senyum kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Karin berpisah dengan Yuzu saat memasuki rumahnya, ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di punggungnya, tapi saat dirinya melihat seorang gadis berambut caramel tengah mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya dan ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Rukia-nee mungkin saja gadis itu teman dari Rukia-nee yang ingin menjengungnya seketika memudarkan rasa pegalnya. pasalnya kenapa gadis itu harus berjalan mengendap-ngendap membuatnya curiga dengan gadis berambut caramel itu. Dengan langkah santai Karin melangkah ke arah gadis yang tengah ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Karin datar, meski Karin tak mengenal siapa gadis di depannya yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya sekarang. Karin berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersuara sedatar mungkin.

Inoue yang mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya dari belakang dengan takut membalikkan badannya dan tara... ia menemukan gadis bermabut hitam kelam berseragam SMP tengah menatapnya datar tapi terkesan menusuk padanya mungkin ini adik Ichigo pikirnya. Dan sekarang ia harus menjawab apa pada gadis mungil di depannya ini, sekarang pikirannya begitu bingung juga ia ketakutan karena terpergok ini memasuki kamar kakaknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nona!"suara datar itu kembali menginterupsi pikiran Inoue.

"Apa kakakku sudah mengijinkanmu masuk?"tambahnya lagi.

Skak mat dirinya kali tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Sepertinya darah mengintrogasi dan terkesan dingin milik Kurosaki mengalir dalam diri anak ini pikr Inoue sekali lagi, dan sekarang ekspresi Karin mulai terlihat jengkel karena perempuan yang tengah berdiri di hapadapnnya tak kunjung menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan. Ia benci menunggu apalagi dengan keadaan ia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya suara berat dari belakang Karin.

Karin tahu ini adalah suara kakaknya dan kali ini dirinya tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan yang kelihatannya sedang ketakutan dan sekarang ia malah bertambah ketakutan saat melihat kakaknya muncul di tengah-tengah mereka membuat kecurigaan Karin lengkap bahwa gadis ini masuk tanpa seijin kakaknya dan juga tanpa sepengatahuan kakaknya sudah di pastikan bahwa gadis inilah yang membuka pintu dan gerbang rumahnya dan lupa menutupnya, Karin memandang bosan ke arah kakaknya yang tengah memandang tajam ke arah perempuan di depannya.

"Haa~ selesaikan masalah kalian di luar, aku lelah sebaiknya kalian tak berteriak-teriak."ucap Karin dengan helaian nafas lolos dari bibirnya kemudian melangkah gontai ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

Ichigo heran kenapa gadis ini bisa tahu rumahnya dan hampir saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya padahal ia tak pernah mengajak Inoue ke rumahnya sekalipun apalagi masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, beruntung Karin tadi menghentikan Inoue untuk tak terus masuk ke dalam kamarnya jika Inoue tahu Ruka berada di dalam sana pasti Inoue tak akan segan-segan menyeret Rukia yang sedang tidur keluar rumahnya.

"Ayo ikut dengaku."ucap Ichigo dingin.

Inoue hanya mengikutinya Ichigo dalam diam setelah turun dari tangga ia mulai berani berjalan di samping Ichigo, mata onixnya mencuri padang ke arah mata hazel Ichigo tapi Ichigo seperti tak menganggapnya ada, ini membuat hati terasa pedih begitu juga dengan matanya. Dengan semua keberaniannya Inoue memberanikan dirinya untuk mengenggam tangan kiri Ichigo tapi setelah menggenggam tangan Ichigo tak ada reaksi apapun dari Ichigo, sebetulnya Ichigo tahu Inoue mengenggam tangannya tapi dia tak bisa membalasnya karena hatinya tak bisa membalasnya. Ia tak mampu memberikan harapan lagi pada Inoue.

Karin yang melihat Inoue menggenggam tangan kakaknya hanya memandang benci pada mereka berdua, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. Terutama pada kakaknya kenapa kakaknya mau-maunya tangannya di genggam selain Rukia-neenya, dan juga gadis itu sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa permisi membuat Karin semakin muak melihatnya. Kenapa Karin tahu gadis berambut caramel itu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam rumahnya adalah reaksi kakaknya yang kaget melihat gadis itu berada di rumah mereka membuatnya hanya bisa menghelah pasrah.

Inoue dan Ichigo sudah berada di halaman depan rumah Ichigo, kini Ichigo melepaskan tangan Inoue yang sedari menggenggam tangannya kemudian mata hazel Ichigo yang sejak kemarin menatap Rukia lembut dan hangat kini berganti menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Kenapa di harinya yang menurutnya sudah hampir menuju sempurna ini harus ada pengganggu lebih tepatnya kekasihnya sendiri, ia sekarang juga menyesal telah membuat Inoue menjadi pacarnya.

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"tanya Ichigo dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Uhm... aku menanyakannya pada Ishida-kun,"terang Inoue dengan sedikit takut.

"Ck, dasar kacamata itu,"umpat Ichigo pelan.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang ke rumahku hingga kau mau masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa ijin?"tanya Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan Kurosaki-kun baik-baik saja, gerbang dan pintu tak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Kemudian dengan asal mencari kamar Kurosaki-kun,"teran Inoue panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah melihatku baik-baik sajakan?, kau bisa pulang sekarang,"sahut Ichigo datar.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Kurosaki-kun!"teriak Inoue pada Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang datar ke arah Inoue, Ichigo berpikir sepertinya sifat egois Inoue muncul kembali membuatnya semakin muak melihatnya, "Cukup! Lebih baik pulanglah,"suruh Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Tidak! di kamar itu, aku melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur di dalamnya, aku yakin gadis itu Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, gadis itu pasti telah menggodamu untuk mau tidur bersamamu kan Kurosaki-kun?"tuduh Inoue membuat Ichigo marah padanya.

Mata hazel Ichigo semakin memandang benci pada Inoue yang dengan berani-beraninya gadis itu menuduh Rukia telah menggodanya untuk bisa tidur bersamanya. Rukia bukanlah gadis rendahan seperti itu hingga mau memberikan dirinya dengan cara suka rela seperti apa yang dikatakan Inoue tadi, "Di dalam kamarku tidak ada seorangpun, mungkin matamu yang keliru melihatnya. Dan Rukia bukanlah gadis murahan yang mau merelakan dirinya dengan cara suka rela apalagi sampai menggodaku seperti apa yang kau bilang. Cepatlah pulang."ucap Ichigo panjang lebar kemudian berjalan santai melewati Inoue begitu saja tanpa sepata kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Inoue hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang sepertinya sangat membela Rukia, apakah ini balasan dari kami-sama untuknya karena telah egois?. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dari rumah Ichigo, perlahan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata onix-nya dan kemudian bertambah deras. Inoue menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian berlari.

"Gomenasai Nii-san."ucap Inoue lirih, ketika Nii-sannya akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ia sudah berjanji takkan merepotkan orang lain dan menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi sekarang janjinya pada Nii-sannya sudah ia langgar begitu saja, mugkin Nii-sannya marah padanya hingga ia memberikan hukuman padanya. Sepertinya ini sudah harus ia akhiri, Ichigo bukanlah miliknya tapi Ichigo adalah milik gaadis bermarga Kuchiki itu tetapi hatinya juga belum rela melepaskan Ichigo begitu saja yang malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Rangiku dan Momo yang bersembunyi di balik pohon hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget saat mendengar teriakkan Inoue tadi tapi saat gadis bertubuh sintal itu keluar dari rumah Ichigo membuat kedua sahabat itu bertambah kaget karena gadis itu malah menangis dengan berlari membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang tadi terjadi di dalam sana.

"Uhm... Momo sebaiknya kita masuk saja, kita bisa menayakannya nanti pada Ichigo."ucap rangiku dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Momo tak menjawab ajakan Rangiku tapi langsung melangkah mengikuti Rangiku di sampingnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan ke rumah Ichigo. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu, mereka mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Detik berikutnya muncul gadis dengan rok terusan selutut berwarna soft pink berambut orange mirip seperti rambut Ichigo dari balik pintu bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Gadis cilik itu tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka berdua membuat Rangiku dan Momo merasa canggung.

"Apakah Nee-san berdua mau mengunjungi Rukia-nee?"ucap gadis di depan Rangiku dan Momo.

Betapa terkejutnya Momo dan Rangiku dengan satu kalimat yang ia perkirakan adalah adik Ichigo, dugaan mereka benar bila ketidak hadiran putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu berhubungan dengan ketidak hadiran Rukia juga. Sekarang telah terbukti, Rukia memang berada di rumah Ichigo dan yang membuat mereka penasaran adalah kenapa Rukia sampai berada di rumah kediaman Ichigo bukankah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir beberapa hari lalu?. Dan dengan kejadian itu membuat Rukia menjadi membenci sosok seorang Ichigo Kurosaki?.

"Ah...kalau begitu bolehkah kami masuk?"sahut Momo agak gelagapan saat sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya juga karena Rangiku tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Yuzu mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk tapi hanya Momo yang melangkah sedangkan Rangiku tetap terdiam di tempatnya dengan raut wajah yang masih kaget.

"Au... ittai Momo!"ucap Rangiku setelah merasakan tangannya di cubit oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Yuzu mempersilahkan Momo dan Rangiku untuk menunggu kakaknya disini, dengan masih terkejutannya Rangiku bertanya dengan nada heran pada Momo.

"Apa yang dikatakan dia itu tadi kenyataan?"tanya Rangiku masih dengan raut wajah konyolnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Rangi-chan."ucapan Momo membuat Rangiku menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya pelan tapi setelah ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, langkah kakinya yang tadinya gontai dan malas sekarang menjadi cepat dan bersemangat tentu saja ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah Rukia, setelah tepat berada disamping gadis mungil itu Ichigo tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Wajah ini yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari gadis mungil ini, wajah yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya **dulu**. Sayangnya itu hanyalah kenangan belaka.

Perlahan mata lemon milik Rukia terbuka menampilkan permata bernama Amethyst yang begitu indah dan memukau, senyuman Ichigo bertambah lebar melihatnya. Setelah mata Rukia membuka sempurna tapi sepertinya pemiliknya masih mengingat-ingat dirinya sedang ada dimana. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengecup pelan bibir tipis Rukia membuat sang pemilik mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan di balasan kekehan ringan yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo.

"Berhenti menciumku Ichigo, jika pacarmu tahu dia akan marah padamu"ucap Rukia sengit dan memandang tajam Ichigo.

Ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo tersadar akan dunia, "Gomenasai,"ucap Ichigo.

"Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah Ichigo, kau selalu meminta maaf padaku seolah-olah akulah yang salah dalam semua ini!"bentak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Gomen ne, Rukia,"ucap Ichigo sekian kalinya.

"Berhenti Ichigo!"teriak Rukia.

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar memaafkanku."

Rukia sudah muak dengan semua ini, dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia lari begitu saja dari kamarnya dengan cepat ikut menyusulnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Rukia lagi. Cukup kemarin ia membuat kesalahan dalam mengambil keputusan dan ia tak mau lagi mengambil keputusan yang salah. Hingga...

"Aaaaa... Rukia-Nee Ichi-Nii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Talk :

Yeeee... udah apdate lagi. Kita ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Allah swt. Karena sudah memberikan saya waktu luang yang banyak hingga saya bisa apdate kilat *kayaknya gak apdate kilat de*. Dan saya juga ada tanggungan buat chapter depan dee... doain saya ya buat dapet waktu luang yang banyak agar bisa adpate kilat.

Balasan Reviews :

Azura Kuchiki : Kenapa aku suka sekali itu, karena dengan itu aku pikir bisa membuat ceritanya bertambah seru itu aja si menurutku dengan ending yang bikin penasaran aku bisa membuat lanjutannya menjadi tak terduga. Dan soal siapa yang berbicara itu bakal dijawab disini^^

Eun Chae : Ini udah apdate, silahkan menikmati.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Ini Yuuka-chan udah apdate lagi!

15 Hendrik Widyawati : bakalan di jawab di chapter ini.

Eigar Alinafiah : Lanjut!

Jessi : Apa? Apa? Ini udah silahkan baca ya.

Darries : Eh? Mungkin lebih tepat maling pacar orang hahahaha *ketewa Horror*. Ok. Ini udah lanjut.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya pelan tapi setelah ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, langkah kakinya yang tadinya gontai dan malas sekarang menjadi cepat dan bersemangat tentu saja ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah Rukia, setelah tepat berada disamping gadis mungil itu Ichigo tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Wajah ini yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari gadis mungil ini, wajah yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya __**dulu**__. Sayangnya itu hanyalah kenangan belaka._

_Perlahan mata lemon milik Rukia terbuka menampilkan permata bernama Amethyst yang begitu indah dan memukau, senyuman Ichigo bertambah lebar melihatnya. Setelah mata Rukia membuka sempurna tapi sepertinya pemiliknya masih mengingat-ingat dirinya sedang ada dimana. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengecup pelan bibir tipis Rukia membuat sang pemilik mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan di balasan kekehan ringan yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo._

"_Berhenti menciumku Ichigo, jika pacarmu tahu dia akan marah padamu"ucap Rukia sengit dan memandang tajam Ichigo._

_Ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo tersadar akan dunia, "Gomenasai,"ucap Ichigo._

"_Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah Ichigo, kau selalu meminta maaf padaku seolah-olah akulah yang salah dalam semua ini!"bentak Rukia pada Ichigo._

"_Gomen ne, Rukia,"ucap Ichigo sekian kalinya._

"_Berhenti Ichigo!"teriak Rukia._

"_Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar memaafkanku."_

_Rukia sudah muak dengan semua ini, dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia lari begitu saja dari kamarnya dengan cepat ikut menyusulnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Rukia lagi. Cukup kemarin ia membuat kesalahan dalam mengambil keputusan dan ia tak mau lagi mengambil keputusan yang salah. Hingga..._

"_Aaaaa... Rukia-Nee Ichi-Nii!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), AU , tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula**** .****..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna...!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Rukia memandang dalam diam wajah penyesalan Ichigo, inilah yang Rukia nantikan. Ichigo menyesal padanya tapi juga bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan dari penyesalan Ichigo yang seperti menyudutkannya membuatnya merasa bersalah, ini salah. Ia tak mengharapkan ini, Rukia tak ingin mendengar kata maaf lagi dari mulut Ichigo yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin bersalah karenanya.

"Berhenti Ichigo!"teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar memaafkanku."bantah Ichigo pada Rukia.

Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo, Rukia tak segan-segan membuka selimut bercorak hitam milik Ichigo dan melompat dari atas ranjang dan berlari melewati Ichigo begitu saja sepertinya Rukia lupa pada luka di kedua lututnya karena terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga dirinya tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun pada kedua lututnya. Dengan menghiraukan panggilan Ichigo padanya Rukia terus saja berlari melewati pintu kamar Ichigo dan pintu kamar kedua adik Ichigo.

Tapi saat Rukia akan menuruni tangga rasa nyeri di kedua lututnya kembali ia rasakan mungkin akibat Rukia menggerakkan secara paksa untuk berlari dan mengakibatkan kedua kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan karena rasa nyerinya yang begitu hebat, alhasil tubuh mungil Rukia jatuh dan terperosok ke bawah saat itu pikiran Rukia adalah jika dirinya sudah tiba di bawah sana mungkin saat itu juga sakit akan menghujamnya kemungkinan besar ia akan sekarat di rumah sakit.

Ichigo mencoba untuk mengejar Rukia dan saat dirinya hampir dekat untuk menggapai tangan mungil milik Rukia tapi tubuh gadis itu seketika bergetar hebat dan tak bergerak sama sekali menyebabkan ia jatuh, saat melihat itu pikiran Ichigo sudah buntu untuk melakukan apa dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo menggapai tubuh mungil Rukia dan memeluknya erat artinya mereka sekarang jatuh dari tangga sepanjang 5 meter.

Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan erat melihat Rukia seperti itu Ichigo juga menutup matanya meski tubuhnya sekarang begitu sakit karena harus melidungi Rukia, apa sesakit ini hati Rukia saat ia meminta untuk mengakhiri semuanya darinya mungkin lebih sakit daripada apa yang ia sekarang rasakan biarlah mungkin ini hukuman untuknya. Dan sekarang rasa sakit itu berhenti artinya mereka sudah berada di bawah dengan posisi Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia dengan erat tapi sebelum Ichigo benar-benar menutup erat matanya ia bergumam lirih, "Gomenasai." Dan setelahnya Ichigo benar-benar menutup matanya.

Yuzu yang ingin memanggil kakaknya karena ada tamu syok saat melihat kakaknya dan Rukia-neenya terkapar tak sadarkan diri berdua dengan posisi berpelukan dan adanya dari yang merembes dari kedua kepala orang yang ia sayangi itu . Yuzu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kristal bening merembes keluar dari kedua matanya ketika ia melihat kedua orang yang ia perkirakan telah terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya.

"Aaaaa... Rukia-Nee Ichi-Nii!"teriak Yuzu.

Teriakan Yuzu membuat semua orang yang berada di rumahnya kaget mendengarnya termasuk Isshin yang baru memasuki kediamannya, mendengar kedua orang yang mereka kenali dan sayangi membuat mereka juga kelabakan mencari asal dimana suara Yuzu. Karin berlari dari dalam kamarnya dan melihat Yuzu menangis dan bersimpuh di depan kakaknya dan seorang gadis mungil yang berada di dalam pelukan kakaknya dengan cepat Karin langsung menuruni tangga wajahnya juga terlihat kaget dan takut.

Rangiku, Momo, dan Isshin juga berlari ke arah Yuzu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat takut dan kaget sama halnya dengan Karin tadi, kini serasa ada batu besar mengganjal kedua kaki mereka untuk mendekat saat melihat Karin yang berusaha menenangkan Yuzu yang sedang menangis hebat sambil bersimpuh pada kedua orang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi berpelukan. Mereka bertiga sepertinya syok melihat kedua orang itu terkapar dengan darah di kepala mereka begitu saja.

Momo mengambil langkah pertamanya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya memandang kedua orang yang tengah terdiam, seperti halnya dengan Yuzu air mata Momo juga sudah mulai merembes keluar dari matanya, "Apa yang sedang kalian lihat cepat bantu mereka, sebelum... mereka mati!"bentak Momo pada kedua orang itu yang rupanya berhasil mengembalikan kembali jiwa mereka pada tubuhnya.

Isshin bergerak dengan cepat menuju kedua orang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri sekarang naluri kedokterannya benar-benar berjalan saat ini sedangkan Rangiku berusaha menenangkan dan menyakinkan Momo bahwa Rukia tak mungkin mati. Dengan perlahan Isshin memisahkan tubuh anaknya sendiri degan gadis yang selalu ia anggap sebagai putri ketiganya, raut cemas juga menyelimuti dirinya sekarang. Dengan cekatan Isshin melihat luka-luka yang berada di tubuh Ichigo dan Rukia setelah puas meneliti luka keduannya senyum cerah mengembang di wajah seorang Kurosaki Isshin.

"Tenanglah luka mereka berdua tidaklah seperah yang kita lihat, mungkin hanya mengeluarkan darah tapi bukanlah luka yang serius. Jadi tenang mereka baik-baik saja,"ucap Isshin dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Semua yang mendengar Isshin mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja mulai mengembangkan senyuman masing-masing. kini dengan batuan Karin, Isshin mengangkat tubuh Ichigo ke dalam kamarnya sedangkan tubuh mungil Rukia cukup dengan diangkat oleh Momo dan Rangiku dan menaruhnya di dalam kamar tamu yang dekat dengan tangga. Rupanya Yuzu juga sibuk mengambilkan obat-batan untuk mengobati luka Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Sumimasen, Kurosaki-san,"panggil Momo pada ayah Ichigo yang tengah mengobati Rukia setelah mengobati Ichigo tentunya.

"Ya?"sahut Isshin lirih.

"Apa kita perlu menghubungi Kuchiki-sama tentang keadaan Rukia-chan sekarang?"tanya Momo dengan nada khawatir.

"Baiklah nanti akan kuberitahu Byakuya."ucap Isshin setelah selesai mengobati Rukia dan beranjak pergi begitu.

Rangiku hanya memandang sendu ke arah wajah mungil Rukia, betapa malang nasib gadis di hadapannya sekarang mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kami-sama tak pernah mempertemukan Rukia dengan Ichigo bila hanya akan menyakiti gadis mungil ini pikir Rangiku, melihat Rangiku yang melamun dengan terus memandangi wajah sahabat mungil mereka Momo juga ikut melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Rangi-chan,"panggil Momo lirih.

"Pulanglah kau terlihat lelah, biar aku saja yang menjaga Rukia-chan disini,"tambah Momo lagi.

"Tapi a-"ucapan Rangiku terpotong oleh kata-kata Momo.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, lebih baik kau meminta Ichimaru-san untuk menjemputmu, ini sudah malamkan?"ucap Momo dengan memandang wajah pucat Rukia.

"Baiklah."ucap Rangiku mengalah pada Momo.

Setelah meminta ijin pada Isshin untuk menginap di rumahnya guna menemani Rukia dan juga setelah menemani Rangiku menunggu pacarnya untuk menjemputnya pulang, Momo kembali untuk menemani Rukia. Ia juga tak lupa untuk memberitahu keluarganya bila ia tidak akan pulang toh besok juga hari minggu takkan ada yang harus ia khawatirkan tapi meskipun besok bukanlah hari minggu jika ia masih harus menemani Rukia, ia rela hingga dirinya harus bolos sekolah. Momo juga tak ingin melihat Rukia menderita lebih lama lagi.

"Uhm... Hinomori-san,"panggil Yuzu pada Momo.

Momo menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, "Ya?"tanya Momo pada Yuzu yang rupanya membawa beberapa baju di tangannya.

"Ini ada pakaian untuk Hinomori-san dan Rukia-nee pakai, agar kalian berdua tak harus memakai seragam sekolah,"ucap Yuzu lembut sambil menyerahkan pakian yang ada di tangannya pada Momo.

Momo menerima beberapa pakaian yang Yuzu berikan padanya, benar juga yang Yuzu katakan padanya tak mungkin juga dirinya dan Rukia terus memakai seragam sekolah mereka lebih baik mereka memakai pakian yang Yuzu pinjamkan padanya dan ia juga bisa menggantikan pakaian Rukia, "Arigatou, Kurosaki-san."ucap Momo lembut.

"Doita, Hinomori-san dan panggil saja aku Yuzu."balas Yuzu tak kalah lembut.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuzu, Momo langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mengganti pakaiannya dan menggantikan juga pakaian Rukia. Momo mengintip keluar dari balik pintu, rupanya tidak ada orang mungkin mereka tengah di kamar Ichigo sekarang wajar bila mereka tak terlihat di sini dan juga rumah ini besar dan err... cukup megah tapi tak sebanding dengan rumah Rukia yang bisa di bilang seperti Mansions itu. Ketika Momo berniat untuk menutup pintu kamar mereka sebuah tangan mungil menghentikannya untuk menutup pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinomori-san,"pinta Yuzu dengan tangan sebelah membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Ah... maaf, aku tidak melihat kau berjalan kesini,"sesal Momo pada Yuzu, Momo melirik nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng, semongkok bubur bertabur irirsan ayam di atasnya dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Aku yakin Hinomori-san belum makan dari tadi jadi aku hanya bisa memasak ini,"ucap Yuzu dengan menyodorkan nampan itu pada Momo.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih, Yuzu-san."

"Sama-sama."ucap Yuzu dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Momo mulai memakan makanan yang Yuzu berikan padanya, setelah makanannya habis ia kembali memandang wajah Rukia tapi rupanya gadis mungil itu seperti tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan membuka matanya. Momo semakin sedih melihatnya, ini bukanlah kisah yang manis untuk tahun SMA mereka apalagi Rukia mungkin ini akan menjadi kenangan pahit untuknya, sekarang mata Momo merasa semakin berat mungkin ia kelelahan sebaiknya ia tidur agar besok dirinya bisa pulih dan kembali menjaga Rukia lagi.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"_Hei! Kau tetap berdiri disitu ini hujan bodoh, kau bisa sakit,"_

"_Kau tak mengerti diriku jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku."_

"_Apa itu makam ibumu?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Memang bukan."_

"_Kau beruntung hanya ibumu."_

"_..."_

"_Kau hujan-hujanan lagi?, baiklah ini payung untukmu."_

"_Bisa kau tidak menggangguku!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bisakah kau tidak bawel jeruk!"_

"_Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku jeruk!"_

"_Berhenti mengagumi benda alien itu Rukia."_

"_Tidak akan mereka lucu tawake!"_

"_Rukia... aku, aku... menyadari sesuatu yang belum pernah ada di dalam hatiku bahwa aku mulai mencintaimu."_

"_Aku... juga mencintaimu."_

"_Jadi kita sekarang pacaran?"_

"_Menurutmu?"_

"_Maafkan aku Rukia, aku pikir kita tak bisa lebih jauh lagi menjalani hubungan kita... Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai di sini."_

"_Sayonara, Ichi."_

Deg...

Rukia terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya, ia tak menyangka memori masa lalunya dengan Ichigo bisa masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu begitu menakutkan untuknya apalagi kata-kata terakhir Ichigo yang baginya paling membuatnya sakit, mengingat itu semua bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Pelan tangan mungilnya ingin memegangi dahinya yang terasa pusing tapi bukannya menyentuh kulit di dahinya ia malah menyentuh kain seperti perban di dahinya.

Dan sekarang Rukia ingat bahwa dirinya kemarin terjatuh dari tangga bersama... Ichigo, Rukia melihat sekelilingnya ini bukan seperti Ichigo karena kamar Ichigo lebih di dominasi hitam dan Orange daripada putih dan biru tapi juga bukan kamarnya lalu dimana dirinya sekarang?, Rukia menyibakkan selimut yang tengah membungkus tubuhnya tapi setelah dirinya dalam posisi terduduk ia kembali teringat bahwa kakinya sedang terluka mana mungkin ia bisa berjalan keluar.

"Ohayou, Rukia apa kau sudah baikan?"tanya Momo yang melihat tengah terduduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Rukia hanya memandang Momo dengan tatapan bertambah bingung, kenapa disini bisa ada Momo sebenarnya ia sedang berada dimana. Kini Rukia memandang Momo yang berjalan mendekat padanya sambil membawa bubur dan segelas jus jeruk di atas nampan kepadanya, "Aku dimana?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Jangan katakan setelah kau terjatuh dari tangga bersama Kurosaki-san,kau... menjadi lupa ingatan?"tanya Momo khawatir.

"Tidak hanya saja kepalaku terasa sangat pusing sekarang, aku sebenarnya ada dimana?"tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Kita ada di rumah Kurosaki-san, kemarin aku kesini untuk menjenguk Kurosaki sekaligus untuk bertanya tentangmu tapi Yuzu-san mengatakan kau berada disini jujur aku dan Rangi-chan kaget, tapi setelah itu kami menemukanmu dengan Kurosaki terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan posisi Kurosaki-san memelukmu erat dan aku memutuskan untuk menemani disini,"ucap Momo panjang lebar.

"Dan sebenarnya Kurosaki-san sudah bangun dari tadi dan terus meminta untuk melihat keadaanmu tapi Yuzu-san tak memperbolehkannya karena dia pasti akan mengganggumu,"tambah Momo pada Rukia.

"Lebih baik begitu,"ucap Rukia sendu.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san dulu, lebih baik kau sekarang makan agar kau cepat pulih dan... untuk masalah Kuchiki-sama dia menitipkanmu pada Isshin-san,"ucap Momo memberitahu Rukia dengan menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Rukia.

"Nii-san... pasti sangat khawatir sekali padaku sekarang."ucap Rukia sedih.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yuzu Ichigo mendekati kamar Rukia dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu, sepertinya Kurosaki sulung itu masih tidak kehilangan akal karena tidak dapat menemui sang Kuchiki mungil dan mungkin ia kadang terlalu nekat bila harus berurusan dengan Rukia. Ichigo menempelkan begitu erat telinganya di pintu memperbesar kemungkinan daya dengar yang dapat telinganya tangkap, meski lirih dirinya tahu bahwa Rukia sudah sadar dari pingsan.

Momo membuka pintu untuk menaruh piring dan gelas kosong ke dapur tapi sepertinya Kurosaki sulung itu tengah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Rukia, kenapa ia tahu Kurosaki sulung itu tengah menguping karena sekarang Ichigo terjatuh dengan tidak elit di depannya setelah ia membuka pintu, sedangkan Rukia hanya memandang tak percaya pada Ichigo yang kini telah bangun dari lantai dan memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya pada Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, sebaiknya kau mengetuk pintu dulu bila ingin menemui Rukia-chan."ucap Momo kemudian berlalu pergi dengan meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo berdua di dalam kamar.

Ichigo menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena gugup, "Ohayou Rukia,"ucap Ichigo menyapa Rukia.

Rukia hanya menatap dengan datar Ichigo meski di dalam hatinya ia tak bisa menatap Ichigo dengan datar seperti ini tapi sekarang dirinya harus terbiasa memandang Ichigo dengan seperti ini, "Ohayou Ichigo,"balas Rukia pada Ichigo yang terkesan dingin.

"Uhm... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya Ichigo mencairkan suasana.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, keadaanku mulai membaik dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku kemarin."ucap Rukia dengan menatap dalam mata Ichigo.

"Kau seharusnya tak usah berterima kasih padaku, yang harus berterima kasih adalah aku bila... kau mau memaafkanku,"ucap ichigo serius pada Rukia.

"Akus sudah memaafkanmu jadi kau tak usah merasa bersalah lagi, aku sudah tak mau mengingatnya lagi semakin aku mengingatnya aku... akan semakin sakit. Jadi tak usah membahasnya lagi sekarang seharusnya kau sudah berbahagia dengan kekasih barumu."Ucap Rukia yang pertama terdengar tulus tapi di akhir kalimatnya nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk.

Kalimat Rukia begitu menyakitkan bagi Ichigo, seandainya Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo juga tersiksa karena kebodohannya sendiri yang membuat mereka jadi sama-sama tersiksa karenannya, "Apa kau berniat melupakanku?"tanya Ichigo ambigu.

Rukia sempat terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo padanya tapi kekagetannya tak ia tunjukkan begitu saja di depan Ichigo, "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Aku menyesal."ucap Ichigo sendu dengan memandang Rukia intens.

"..."

"Aku benar-benar tersiksa maksudku aku tak menemukan apa yang aku rasakan padamu pada Inoue, dan aku sadar bahwa aku... hanya terbuai oleh kata-kata Inoue dan sekarang aku menyesal, apa aku masih bisa memintamu agar tidak melupakanku?"tanya Ichigo penuh harap setelah mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya pada Rukia.

"Mungkin tapi kita hanyalah sebuah kenangan Ichigo, kau juga sudah ada Inoue-san jadi cobalah untuk belajar apa yang kau rasakan padaku padanya,"ucap Rukia pilu tapi lebih tepat pahit, hatinya sakit saat dirinya menyuruh Ichigo untuk melupakannya.

Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang Rukia katakan, ia tahu yang dikatakan Rukia adalah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Kuchiki bungsu itu dari dalam hatinya tapi Ichigo juga manusia dirinya tak bisa melupakan begitu saja pesona Kuchiki mungil itu begitu saja, "Apa yang kau katakan Rukia, aku tahu kau terpaksakan mengucapkannya?, kau masih belum melupakanku aku masih bisa melihatnya di matamu bila meski kau terus menatapku dengan dingin dan datar seperti Byakuya. Aku masih bisa melihatnya Rukia Kuchiki,"ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Hentikan!"sentak Rukia pada Ichigo yang otomatis membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tak bisa membuatku melupakanmu, kau... sudah menyakitiku, meninggalku, dan sekarang kau seolah-olah ingin aku terus mencintaimu apa yang kau mau Kurosaki Ichigo. Hidup dijalani bukan terus melihat masa lalu tapi melupakan masa lalu!"ucap Rukia dingin tapi masih mengandung kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku... hanya tak ingin kau melupakanku karena aku masih mencintaimu,"ucap Ichigo lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

"Terlambat."ucap Rukia dengan memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo yang berniat untuk menciumnya.

"Benarkah?"tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menggantikan kata terlambat itu Rukia?"tanya Ichigo kali ini pada Rukia.

"Entahlah."ucap Rukia setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kini suasana diantara mereka hening tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau untuk mengawali pembicaraan, mereka masih bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing terutama Ichigo, anak dari Isshin Kurosaki itu terus merutuki kebedohannya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Kini dirinya harus menerima akibatnya dan kenyataan tentunya bahwa gadis Kuchiki itu masih menyimpan luka karenanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang jalan-jalan?"tanya Ichigo akhirnya setelah sama-sama terdiam cukup lama.

"Hn, baiklah."ucap Rukia menyetujui ucapan Ichigo pikirnya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya juga hatinya.

Meski mereka sekarang hanya teman tak apakan, mereka juga masih bisa berjalan berdua meski dengan status hanya teman seperti mereka dulu saat masih bersahabat dan kadang membuat orang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tapi sayang kalau itu mereka hanya sahabat seperti sekarang pikir Rukia.

Cup~

Ichigo mencium singkat bibir tipis milik Rukia membuat peiliknya terbelalak kaget karenanya, akhir-akhir ini Ichigo kerap melakukan hal-hal tak terduga pada dirinya dan selalu saja membuatnya kaget yang ia rasa hal yang di lakukan Ichigo padanya bukan sepantasnya di lakukan oleh seorang teman seperti dirinya ini dan lagi sikap Ichigo yang dulu dingin padaya kini mulai lembut dan hangat kembali seperti satu tahun yang lalu membuat Rukia semakin tidak sanggup untuk melupakan Ichigo dari hatinya.

"Kau tak perlu ganti baju mungkin hanya perlu mandi, kau sudah cantik dengan itu."puji Ichigo pada Rukia sebelum pergi dari kamar yang di tempati Rukia, tanpa di ketahui Ichigo pipi Rukia merona karena pujiannya.

Setelah keluar Ichigo menemukan Momo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, pikir Ichigo tak mungkin sahabat takkan benci pada orang yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri mungkin hanya sahabat palsu yang melakukannya. Kini Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris ke arah Momo tapi Momo sama sekali tak membalasnya ia hanya terus memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kau telah mengecewakannya Kurosaki-san, mungkin susah untuk membuatnya kembali padamu itu juga karena salahmu sendiri,"ucap Momo datar pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tertegun mendengar perkataan Momo padanya tapi setidaknya sahabat gadis mungil itu masih mau mendukungnya untuk merebut gadis mungil itu kembali kesisinya, "Arigatou."ucap ichigo singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Rukia berdiri dengan dibantu dengan alat bantu berjalannya sejujurnya kakinya sudah agak mendingan tapi masih saja terasa perih untuk di buat untuk berjalan, jadi begini lah dirinya sekarang memakai rok terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan rompi berwarna violer seperti matanya, rambut yang biasanya yang selalu menjuntai di wajahnya kini ia jepit dengan jepit berbentuk chappy yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku seragamnya.

Ichigo berjalan dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya melihat gadis yang ia cintai tengah menunggunya sekarang, tapi belum sempat dirinya untuk memanggil gadis mungil itu saat ada suara lainnya yang memanggil nama gadis mungil itu duluan.

"Rukia-chan , aku harus pulang dan sebaiknya aku mengantarkan tas dan seragam ini ke rumahmu agar nanti setelah kau pulang dari jalan-jalan, kau tak perlu lagi kembali ke rumah Kurosaki-san kemungkinan kalau kau kembali lagi kesini malah kau tak di perbolehkan pulang oleh Kurosaki-san."ucap Momo panjang lebar pada Rukia.

"Arigatou Momo."ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Momo yang telah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ichigo saat ini.

"Jadi... kita bisa pergi sekarang?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Miris memang melihat dirinya yang sekarang begitu di acuhkan oleh orang yang paling beharga di hidupnya selain ibunya tentunya, "Baiklah, karena kau tak menjawabnya berarti aku anggap itu ya,"ucap Ichigo yang sekrang berada di samping Rukia.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, bisa tebak mereka sekarang ada dimana?. Mereka sekarang ada di taman kota Karakura yang memberikan suasana nyaman untuk orang yang sedang depresi seperti Rukia saat ini dan disini juga ada danau kecil. Tapi terlihat dari jauh ada seorang wanita mungil tengah berlari tergesa-gesa ia juga sepertinya membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya, wanita mungil itu berambut kelam sebahu ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna coklat tanah serta high heels yang terdengar berhentak dengan keras karena dibuat berlari oleh wanita mungil itu.

Bug.

"Ah~ gomen ne aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu aku terlalu terburu, sekali maafkan atas kesalahanku aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,"ucap wanita itu meminta maaf pada Rukia yang masih dengan posisi terjatuh karena baru saja tertabrak.

"Ah tidak apa-apa,"ucap Rukai dengan menerima bantuan dari wanita yang tadi menabrak dirinya, ia masih belum sempat melihat wajah wanita ini.

Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah berdiri dengan benar wanita itu menunduk dan memunguti kertas bawaannya yang berserakan di tanah itu, hingga menyulitkan Rukia untuk melihat wajah wanita itu, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."ucap wanita itu dan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

Seketika setelah wanita itu berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka berdua membatu setelah melihat wajah wanita itu, "Rukia... wajah wanita itu begitu mirip denganmu,"ucap ichigo pada Rukia yang juga sama halnya dengan dirinya, terkejut.

"Benar, padahal aku tak memiliki kembaran sekalipun dan kelihatannya wanita itu berumur 29 tahun sama dengan Nii-san tapi mungkin berbeda satu tahun lebih muda dari Nii-san!"cicit Rukia kecil.

Mereka berdua tetap tak melangkah dari tempatnya masih sama-sama terdiam dan tercengang atas apa yang baru mereka alami dengan itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa wanita cantik tadi sehingga mereka tak menyadari orang yang tengah melihat mereka dengan tatapan gembira.

"Rukiaa!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Hohohoho saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang alay lagi, menurut saya Ichigo masih kurang menyesal dan kemungkinan juga beberapa chapter lagi cerita saya akan berakhir T^T tapi tak memungkinkan bagi para senpai sekalian takkan melihat saya memublihs cerita-cerita abal lainnya yang saya buat semoga saja para senpai tidak bosan melihat saya terus nongol di FF nanti. Jadi apakah chapter ini buruk?, ah... mungkin gak usah di tanya juga udah buruk. Dan sekarang waktunya saja bales review...

_Balasan Reviews :_

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Uhm... bakalan aku jawab disini de, terima kasih udah review.

Anjumil Syarifah : pertama terima kasih udah mau nge-riview cerita aku yang tergolong GJ ini, dan juga terima kasih udah mau ngikutin cerita abal buatanku ini dari awal. Keren? Aku merasa ceritaku ini masih buruk dan GJ ==". Ini udah lanjut silahkan baca ya untuk yang terakhir salam kenal Anjumil-san^^

Azura Kuchiki : kalau keberu mutusin Inoue bakalan gak seru, jadi di tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Berhubung ini udah apdate silahkan liat aja de^^

Naruzhea AiChi : terima kasih udah mau nge-riview cerita aku yang tergolong GJ ini, selanjutnya selam kenal juga Naruzhea-san .Aku merasa ceritaku ini masih buruk dan GJ dan lagi masih belum berkembang ==". Ini udah apdate kok^^

Eigar Alinafiah : Uhm... mungkin mulai sadar, dan ini udah apdate^^

Natsumi Kyoko : duh kayaknya kilatnya kena macet dan membuat saya jadi gak bisa apdate kilat de, tapi ini kilatnya mungkin udah gak kejebak macet jadi saya bisa apdate^^

Darries : Ah~ kayaknya ideku kali ini hampir ketahuan tapi maish bisa bikin kepo^^

Jessi : Kasihan tapi suka, tapi ini udah apdate.

Ahhh... karena saya udah balas review sekarang waktunya saya pamit undur diri, jaa ne.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, bisa tebak mereka sekarang ada dimana?. Mereka sekarang ada di taman kota Karakura yang memberikan suasana nyaman untuk orang yang sedang depresi seperti Rukia saat ini dan disini juga ada danau kecil. Tapi terlihat dari jauh ada seorang wanita mungil tengah berlari tergesa-gesa ia juga sepertinya membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya, wanita mungil itu berambut kelam sebahu ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna coklat tanah serta high heels yang terdengar berhentak dengan keras karena dibuat berlari oleh wanita mungil itu._

_Bug._

"_Ah~ gomen ne aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu aku terlalu terburu, sekali maafkan atas kesalahanku aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,"ucap wanita itu meminta maaf pada Rukia yang masih dengan posisi terjatuh karena baru saja tertabrak._

"_Ah tidak apa-apa,"ucap Rukai dengan menerima bantuan dari wanita yang tadi menabrak dirinya, ia masih belum sempat melihat wajah wanita ini._

_Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah berdiri dengan benar wanita itu menunduk dan memunguti kertas bawaannya yang berserakan di tanah itu, hingga menyulitkan Rukia untuk melihat wajah wanita itu, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."ucap wanita itu dan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Rukia._

_Seketika setelah wanita itu berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka berdua membatu setelah melihat wajah wanita itu, "Rukia... wajah wanita itu begitu mirip denganmu,"ucap ichigo pada Rukia yang juga sama halnya dengan dirinya, terkejut._

"_Benar, padahal aku tak memiliki kembaran sekalipun dan kelihatannya wanita itu berumur 29 tahun sama dengan Nii-san tapi mungkin berbeda satu tahun lebih muda dari Nii-san!"cicit Rukia kecil._

_Mereka berdua tetap tak melangkah dari tempatnya masih sama-sama terdiam dan tercengang atas apa yang baru mereka alami dengan itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa wanita cantik tadi sehingga mereka tak menyadari orang yang tengah melihat mereka dengan tatapan gembira._

"_Rukiaa!"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), AU , tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula**** .****..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna...!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

Mereka masih saja terdiam, tanpa sadar Ichigo mengenggam tangan mungil Rukia yang masih memegang tongkat bantunya. Kini sepertinya Ichigo juga merasakan apa arti dari kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya, menyesal. Tentu saja ia menyesal ini semua gara-gara Inoue yang sempat membuatnya terpesona pada gadis itu. Dan apa lagi sekarang Rukia membenci dirinya harus apa dirinya sekarang.

"Rukiaa!"teriak seseorang memanggil Rukia.

Sontak karena kaget Rukia menyentakkan tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam tangannya membuat Ichigo hanya mendesah kecewa karenanya, Rukia justru mengabaikan Ichigo sekarang dan fokus mencari orang yang telah memanggilnya dan ketemu... itu adalah Kaien, Rukia teringat sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan senpainya yang satu ini mungkin itu karena Kaien yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS baru-baru ini.

"Ah~ akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Rukia, aku sudah ke rumahmu tapi kata Hanataro-san kau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan... kalian ini sedang apa?, kencan. Ah... benar kalian pasti sedang kencan 'kan? Tapi Ichigo aku dengar sebenarnya ini lebih menjurus pada gosip di sekolah bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Inoue Orihime apakah itu benar?. Tapi kau sekarang sedang bersama dengan Rukia pasti hanya sekedar gosip belaka."ucap Kaien panjang lebar.

"Semua gosip itu benar, aku kesini hanya untuk bersantai,"ucap Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Kaien.

Sebetulnya Ichigo sudah tidak suka melihat Kaien menghampirinya tadi yang tengah menikmati waktu berdua bersama Rukia, dan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bermarga Shiba itu tambah membuatnya geram. Ia tahu pemuda Shiba ini belum tahu hubungannya dan Rukia berakhir tapi apa harus menanyakannya pada dirinya dan Rukia langsung seperti ini?. ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita bisa membeli es krim di sana,"ucap Kaien mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang karena ucapannya tadi.

"Uhm... baiklah senpai tapi bisa kau bawakan alat bantu ini karena aku rasa, aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal,"ucap Rukia pada Kaien.

Ichigo hanya diam melihat mereka yang tengah berbicara bahagia bila ia harus bilang jujur sekarang dirinya sudah dirambat oleh apa yang namanya itu cemburu,dia benci ketika Rukia tertawa bukan karenanya dan ia juga benci ketika Rukia lebih bahagia selain bersamanya. Apapun itu Rukia adalah miliknya selamanya, apapun yang berurusan dengan Rukia mulai sekarang dirinya harus egois dan tak mengenal kasihan.

"Apa kalian akan terus bercanda disini dan tidak jadi ke tempat es krim?"tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Ah~ baiklah rupanya Ichigo mulai cemburu padaku Rukia karena mengambilmu darinya,"ucap Kaien menggoda Rukia.

"Apa? Ia tidak akan cemburu, dia sudah ada Inoue-san senpai,"ucap Rukia mencoba memancing Ichigo.

"Benarkah?"pancing Kaien juga.

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan Kaien dan Rukia membuat Ichigo menjadi naik pitam dan merasa semakin marah pada mereka, "Hentikan!"ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Sudah jangan menggodanya lagi senpai, jika dia marah maka nona bernama Inoue Orihime itu akan siap menghajar kita,"pancing Rukia lagi.

Kaien tahu disini ada yang tidak beres,bukannya Ichigo sudah putus dengan Rukia kenapa sekarang malah ia cemburu hanya karena melihatnya menggoda Rukia. Pasti disini ada yang tidak beres terutama pada putra Kurosaki Isshin itu. Kaien dapat melihat di mata adik kelasnya itu bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai gadis mungil adik kesayangan Byakuya Kuchiki itu dan untuk Rukia sendiri Kaien sudah tahu betul gadis ini masih sangat mencintai Ichigo tapi kenapa malah hubungan mereka harus berakhir.

"Baiklah aku saja yang membelikan kalian es krim dan kalian tunggu disini saja, dan Ichigo bisa kau bawa ini,"ucap Kaien dengan memberikan tongkat Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tapi Senpai..."

"Biar aku saja yang kesana."ucap Kaien dan berlari pergi.

Sebenarnya Kaien sangat penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua tapi dia bisa bertanya pada Ichigo nanti dan akan tahu segalanya jadi biarkan saja sekarang mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia hanyalah orang asing untuk mereka jadi dirinya tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan hubungan mereka terlalu jauh, kalau dirinya juga ikut dalam masalah mereka maka akan bertambah rumit nantinya.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya diam setelah di tinggalkan Kaien dengan Ichigo berdua saja, ia merasa canggung jika harus berduaan dengan Ichigo sekarang. Bagaimana pun tadi dirinya sudah bisa membalaskan sakit hatinya meskipun sedikit, sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan Kaien sepertinya sekarang untuk memanas-manasi Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan ide bodoh yang sempat terpikir di kepalanya. Karena ia tidak bisa membuat harapan palsu pada senpainya itu.

"Kau sengaja?"tanya Ichigo penuh tanya.

"Apa?"tanya Rukia balik dengan bingung.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku cemburu setelah kau tahu bahwa aku masih mencintaimu,"ucap ichigo dengan nada kesal dan dongkol pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya menatap datar ichigo, ia hanya menutupi atau lebih tepat menahan tawanya untuk keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat wajah dongkol dari Ichigo. rupanya rencananya tadi berhasil, "Aku tidak sengaja kenapa kau begitu kesal padaku?"tanya Rukia kembali memancing Ichigo lagi.

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti Rukia, bahwa aku masih mencintaimu,"jawab Ichigo penuh emosi.

"Kau... tidak punya bukti Ichigo Kurosaki!"ucap Rukia datar dengan menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Akanku buktikan padamu,"ucap ichigo menjawab apa yang Rukia katakan, sepertinya otak encer Kurosaki yang satu ini tak bekerja dalam permainan Rukia.

"Tak usah berusaha yang mungkin akan membahayakan diriku, karena semakin kau membuktikannya padaku semakin nona besar itu akan marah padaku."ucap Rukia telak.

"Apa? Tak akan ada nona besar yang marah padamu. Ingatlah Rukia Kuchiki bahwa aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi,"ucap ichigo yang mulai terjebak pada permainan Rukia.

Ingatlah Ichigo bahwa Rukia adalah keturunan Kuchiki, dan apa kau tahu Kuchiki pasti bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka juga bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang orang lain telah rebut dari mereka dengan mudah yang pasti membuat orang itu jauh lebih menderita dari pada dirinya. Sepertinya Kurosaki ini masih belum tahu fakta tentang seorang Kuchiki. Bisa kita tebak sifat itu pastilah menurun dari Byakuya jika kita samakan semua sifat Rukia dengan Byakuya, tentu sifat mereka tak jauh beda.

Rukia hanya menyeringai dalam hati rupanya mantan kekasihnya ini belum paham benar apa maksud dari ucapannya sendiri, "Ah... aku yakin nona itu tidak akan mau melepaskanmu Ichigo,"ucap Rukia startistik.

"Ck... he, kita buktikan saja besok. Apa kau mau melihatnya sendiri?"tawar Ichigo pada Rukia.

Sekali lagi Rukia hanya bisa menahan tawanya dalam hati saat pemuda bermarga Kurosaki ini dengan suka rela menawarkan kesenangan untuk Rukia, dan tak mungkin bisa Rukia lewatkan dengan ini rasa sakit hatinya sedikit demi sedikit pasti akan terbalaskan dengan sempurna. Ia juga harus membuat Ichigo merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan, apa dirinya terlalu kejam jika berharap begitu dirinya rasa tidak. ini setimpal dan tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan.

"Ah... benarkah?. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatnya Ichigo,"sulut Rukia lagi.

"Ck, akanku seret kau melihatnya agar kau tahu betapa aku masih mencintaimu."

"Baiklah kita lihat saja besok."ucap Rukia mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia tak sabar menunggu hari esok lebih tepatnya tak sabar melihat penderitaan gadis jalang itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jika gadis itu bisa membuatnya menderita hanya dengan Ichigo kenapa dirinya tidak bisa dan mungkin akan lebih kejam dari apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya. Ia adalah Kuchiki semua yang ia mau harus ia dapatkan, dari dulu dirinya tak pernah egois pada siapapun jadi biarkan sekarang dirinya egois dan memiliki apa yang ia mau sendirian dan tak mau membagi untuk orang lain, hanya dirinya.

Karena Kaien sudah datang Rukia harus segera mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya seru itu dengan ichigo. Kaien datang dengan kesusahan membawa tiga es krim di tangannya, ia membawa satu es krim rasa jeruk, strawberry, dan vanilla. Sebenarnya Kaien tidak tahu rasa apa yang Ichigo suka jadi kaien membelikan strawberry untuknya karena mungkin Ichigo suka buah yang sama dengan namanya sedangkan Rukia, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Kuchiki bungsu itu. Ia selalu saja meminta jus jeruk pada maid di rumahnya dan dari situ Kaien menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia menyukai buah dengan warna yang sama seperti warna rambut Ichigo itu.

"Ini untukmu Rukia,"Kaien menyerahkan es krim rasa jeruk itu pada Rukia dan Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Dan ini untukmu Ichigo,"Kaien memberikan es krim rasa strawberry itu pada Ichigo.

"Hei senpai bodoh aku tidak suka memakan diriku sendiri,"ucap Ichigo kesal dan tak mau mengambil es krim yang di sodorkan oleh Kaien.

"Oh, ternyata kau tak suka ya?, kupikir tadi kau suka jadi aku membelikan kau rasa yang ini tapi jika kau memang tak suka kau boleh memakan milikku,"tawar Kaien senang hati.

"Haa~ tak perlu Baka-senpai. Aku kan mengambilnya, aku kasihan padamu jika aku harus mengambil milikmu secara kau yang membelikan ini untukku."ucap Ichigo mengalah pada Kaien.

"Baiklah mari kita makan bersama, mungkin tidak untuk Rukia,"ucap Kaien karena melihat Rukia sudah lebih dulu memakan es krimnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam dan setelah makan pun Rukia langsung pamit pada Ichigo dengan Kaien menyusulnya terburu-buru, Rukia rasa refresingnya hari ini sudah cukup mungkin bisa di bilang sempurna. Memikirkan itu membuatnya tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, jika dulu dirinya tak sengaja melihat Ichigo menyataakan cinta pada Inoue sekarang juga dirinya tak sengaja akan melihat berakhirnya hubungan mereka hanya karena pancingan darinya saja. Mungkin dulu cara inilah yang Inoue gunakan untuk menghasut Ichigo tapi dirinya tak mau memikirkan betapa bodohnya mantan kekasihnya itu hingga bisa terpancing dengan mudah.

Dalam perjalanan Kaien tak berani banyak bicara pada Rukia, takut-takut ucapannya nanti akan menyinggung perasaan Rukia yang nantinya membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak, "Na Rukia sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu. Jaa nee"ucap Kaien dengan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kaien, sebenarnya ia cukup merasa bersalah pada Kaien sejak Kaien menyatakan cintanya dulu tapi ia menolaknya karena ia lebih memilih Ichigo. Tapi senpai-nya tetap saja mau membantunya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya jika Ichigo tak bisa melakukaknnya. Jika saja dulu ia pertama bertemu dengan Kaien bukan dengan Ichigo mungkin ia akan lebih memilih Kaien daripada Ichigo, semoga saja senpai-nya itu menemukan gadis yang lebih pantas untuknya dari pada dirinya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Inilah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Rukia dari kemarin, hari ini separuh sakit hatinya akan tergantikan. Hari ini pasti menyenangkan untuknya padahal Rukia tak pernah menyuruh Ichigo untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan nona Inoue itu tapi perkataan Ichigo di luar perkiraannya tapi itu adalah hal bagus semakin perkataan Ichigo di luar perkiraan mungkin akan semakin menguntungkan dirinya.

Rukia memakai seragam sekolahnya biasa-biasa saja tak ada yang mencolok darinya mungkin hanya wajahnya saja yang bertambah cantik, dengan segera Kuchiki bungsu ini turun dan di meja makan Byakuya telah menunggunya. Saat pulang bersama Kaien kemarin ternyata kakaknya itu sudah berada di rumah dengan wajah khawatir meski itu tertutupi dengan wajah stay coolnya, tapi Rukia juga sempat marah pada kakaknya itu karena tidak jadi menjemputnya tanpa kabar.

"Ohayou Rukia, kelihatannya kau pagi ini senang sekali,"ucap Byakuya datar tapi tak menghilangkan kesan hangat dalam ucapannya.

"Ohayou juga Nii, benarkah padahal aku sudah biasa mungkin hanya bertambah cantik saja hahahaha,"gurau Rukia pada Byakuya.

"Adikku memang selalu cantik,"puji Byakuya dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis pada Rukia.

"Aku 'kan adikmu Nii-san,"balas Rukia dengan bangga pada Byakuya membuat Byakuya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita makan dan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah tentu dengan tidak adanya penolakan darimu Rukia."ucap Byakuya datar kemudian memakan kare di piringnya.

"Baiklah Nii."ucap Rukia lesu.

Kini dirinya sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Rukia menunduk untuk melihat Nii-sannya yang berada di dalam mobil. Kalau di pikir-pikir kapan Nii-sannya itu akan menikah dan memberikan keponakan-keponakan yang lucu padanya, kapan-kapan dirinya harus memaksa Nii-sannya itu untuk kencan buta bersama seorang wanita dan melupakan sejenak tentang perusahaan sialan itu.

"Arigatou Nii-san, Jaa ne."ucap Rukia pada Byakuya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan adiknya Byakuya langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi dari depan sekolah adiknya juga, sebenarnya ia tak pernah bersekolah di jepang. Dirinya hanya pernah bersekolah di tempat kakeknya, karena dulu setelah orang tua mereka tiada Byakuya masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin perusahaan milik kedua orang tuannya tapi sekarang ia jauh lebih matang. Ia senang bisa melihat Rukia bahagia, apapun pasti ia lakukan untuk membuat adik kesayangannya itu bahagia, dengan cara apapun.

"Rukia,"teriak Kaien dari luar gerbang saat melihat Rukia berjalan masuk sendirian dari gerbang.

"Ohayou Kaien-senpai,"sapa Rukia pada Kaien.

"Ohayou juga Rukia, apa tadi kau di antar Byakuya-Nii?"tanya Kaien pada Rukia karena tadi ia melihat Rukia yang biasanya lebih memilih berjalan kaki keluar dari mobil BMW milik Byakuya.

"Dia memaksaku,"ucap Rukia enteng.

"Byakuya-Nii memang tidak berubah, nanti apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"tanya Kaien mengajak Rukia makan siang bersama.

"Bisa, asalkan senpai mau makan bersama kami bertiga,"ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah, nanti akanku jemput di depan kelasmu, jaa."ucap Kaien tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Rukia.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan semakin seru dan tentu saja akan semakin menarik. Tapi kenapa aku semakin lebih mirip seorang psychopath begini... ah tapi sudahlah ini semua berawal darinya aku hanya tinggal melanjutkan dan menyelesaikannya saja."gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan apa kau sudah baikan?"tanya Rangiku heboh setelah melihat Rukia masih ke dalam kelas dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rangi-chan, Rukia-chan bisa kehabisan nafas bila kau seperti itu,"tegur Momo pada Rangiku.

"Ah~ gomen ne."ucap Rangiku dan melepaskan Rukia.

Setelah insiden pelukan Rangiku tadi pagi membuat Rukia senang melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu khawatir padanya, karena Rangiku khawatir padanya itu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi begitu juga dirinya, sekarang perutnya mulai keroncongan minta untuk diisi olehnya tapi rupanya bukan dirinya saja yang mengeluh kelaparan tapi sahabat berdada besarnya itu juga mengeluh kelaparang dengan suara cemprengnya pada dirinya. Tapi belum ia sempat menjawabnya, sahabatnya itu kembali meneriakkan namanya.

"Rukiaaaa! Senpai tampan ini sedang mencarimu,"teriak Rangiku pada Rukia dan membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget karenanya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bila tadi Kaien mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Berhentilah berteriak Rangiku, Oh... senpai aku lupa bila kau akan makan siang bersama kami."ucap Rukia pada Kaien yang hanya tersenyum canggung pada Rangiku yang terus menggodanya.

"Oh! Apa senpai tampan ini akan makan siang bersama kita, aku tak mengira makan siangku kali ini akan bersama seorang Kaichou paling tersohor di sekolah ini."ucap Rangiku.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak perlu Rangiku lebih baik kita sekarang pergi ke kantin saja. Momo ayo!"ucap Rukia malas pada Rangiku dan hanya mendapat balasan umpatan dari bibir Rangiku.

Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya kemarin dengan Rukia, hatinya masih kesal karena gadis mungil dan cantik itu sangat meragukannya dan malah menyuruh membuktikannya sekarang tapi... jika ia tak membuktikannya bisa saja dirinya kehilangan Rukia lagi. Apapun pasti akan ia lakukan untuk Rukia. Sekarang Ichigo berjalan menuju meja kekasihnya, rupanya gadis itu tahu ia akan menghampirinya.

"Bisa ikut aku?"tanya Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Uhn."jawab Inoue mengiyakan permintaan Ichigo.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, Inoue berjalan di samping Ichigo dan sepertinya Ichigo tak merasa risih pada kelakuan Inoue padanya. Ia rasa ini wajar, mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang tapi entah nanti pikir ichigo. Sekarang dirinya hanya harus mencari adik Byakuya itu dan segera menyeret bersamanya agar tak ada alasan lagi untuk adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu menyangkal bahwa ia mencintai gadis mungil itu sepenuh hati. Biasanya gadis mungil itu akan ke kantin dan makan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Dan benar saja gadis munguil itu tengah memakan ramen sambil sesekali bercanda bersama ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya, tapi... tunggu Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. bukannya sahabat Rukia hanya dua kenapa sekarang bertambah menjadi tiga tapi... itu adalah Shiba Kaien. Ah... orang itu memang menjengkelkan selalu saja berdekatan dengan Rukia yang kadang sepertinya bukan kadang tapi selalu membuatnya cemburu.

Rukia terus memakan ramen pesanannya dengan sesekali mengeluarkan tawa dari mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan-ucapan Kaien yang selalu mengundang tawa mereka. Ia pikir Kaien orang selalu serius tapi ternyata orang ini sangat loyal dan mudah membuat orang tersenyum.

"Hei senpai aku tak mengira kau seorang Kaichou yang memiliki selera humor tinggi seperti ini,"ucap Rangiku pada Kaien yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Tanpa mereka sadari sang hazel terus mendekat dan terus memandang lekat-lekat gadis Kuchiki mungil itu. Dan ia sekarang telah sampai di depan gadis mungil itu membuat gadis di sampingnya menatap tajam pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya memandang bingung pada pemuda berambut Orange itu, sepertinya Kuchiki ini lupa perkataan Ichigo pada dirinya kemarin. Dan... sekarang ia baru ingat.

"Ini yang kau bilang sibuk dan tak bisa datang?"tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba pada Rukia.

"Aku lupa."jawab Rukia enteng dan kembali memakan ramennya.

"Berarti kau sekarang ingatkan?, jadi ayo ikut aku sekarang,"ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit kesal.

Sebenarnya Inoue tak tahu apa-apa apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, maupun yang di bicarakan kekasihnya dengan gadis mungil Kuchiki itu, yang hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek dan datar.

"Baiklah tapi ada yang harus ikut bersamaku, aku... tak mau sendirian."ucap Rukia dengan memandang Ichigo.

"Ck, baiklah bila itu keinginanmu cepat pilih dari mereka."ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.

Sebenarnya Kaien ingin sekali ikut dan menemani Rukia tapi jika ia ikut maka otomatis dirinya akan ikut ke dalam masalah mereka. Mungkin itu akan semakin rumit jika ia harus masuk juga ke dalamnya jadi... lebih baik ia memilih untuk pergi. lagi pula sebentar lagi ia harus kembali karena ada rapat OSIS.

"Aku harus kembali Rukia, aku... ada rapat OSIS sekarang."ucap Kaien dengan tersenyum lebar pada Rukia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dengan di balasan dengusan sebal oleh Ichigo.

"Jaa, Rukia, Matsumoto-san, Hinomori-san, dan Ichigo. Eh... ternyata disini ada Inoue-san kalau begitu aku pergi dulu semuanya."pamit Kaien kemudian melesat pergi secepat mungkin.

"Aku tidak memilih siapapun jadi kita bisa sekarang saja?"tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengiyakan apa yang Rukia tanyakan padanya sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuat Rukia kembali percaya padanya. dengan cepat Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil milik Rukia dengan tangan bersamanya kemudian membawanya melesat pergi. Sedangkan... Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Ichigo lebih memilih menggenggam tangannya daripada gadis Inoue itu, tapi rupanya gadis Inoue itu juga tak mau meyerah ia berlari mengejar dirinya dan Ichigo.

Sekarang mereka ada di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Rukia berdiri agak jauh dari Inoue dan Ichigo, sebenarnya ia tak begitu berminat melihat penderitaan orang lain. ia sudah cukup melihat penderitaannya sendiri tapi ini demi membalas apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya. Apapun pasti ia lakukan meski ia harus melihat penderitaan gadis itu dengan matanya sendiri, sebenarnya ia juga tak bermaksud seperti itu. Dari sini ia sudah bisa sangat jelas melihat wajah penuh tanya dengan terus menatap wajah Ichigo lekat.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu dan gadis menunduk merona malu karena di tatap begitu intens oleh Ichigo, Rukia hanya memandang dengan datar dan sesekali mendengus kesal karenanya, kenapa Ichigo lama sekali melakukannya ia sudah bosan menunggunya lebih baik ia kembali ke kelas dari pada melihat drama romantis Ichigo dengan gadis bermarga Inoue itu.

Ichigo melirik gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri dengan bersindekap dada agak jauh darinya, sepertinya ia tengah bosan dan berniat untuk pergi. Lama otak Ichigo memproses gerakan Rukia itu. akhirnya ia tahu gadis akan pergi dan mungkin kesempatannya untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya akan hilang begitu saja bila Kuchiki mungil itu pergi.

"Inoue..."panggil Ichigo pada Inoue denga suara agak keras supaya terdengar Rukia.

Inoue mengernyitkan mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya begitu. Apalagi memanggil dengan nama marganya, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu biasanya akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya yang berartikan tuan putri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"tanya Inoue pada Ichigo.

"Inoue... mungkin aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu. karena... sehebat apapun dirimu menghasutku, kau takkan pernah bisa menghasut hatiku untuk melupakan seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Jadi..."

"Tunggu Kurosaki-kun, hentikan ini."ucap Inoue menyuruh Ichigo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya padanya. Karena ia tahu akan berakhir seperti apa nantinya.

"Tidak! ini tidak bisa di hentikan, aku sudah sangat menderita melihat orang yang aku cintai menderita karenaku. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri ini,"ucap Ichigo dengan na memohon pada Inoue.

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo padanya, Inoue mulai menangis dan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit, membuat kemeja sekolahnya lusuh.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kurosaki-kun."ucap Inoue dengan bergetar hebat.

"Gomen Inoue. Aku tak bisa."ucap Ichigo tulus.

Melihat semua yang ia inginkan telah tercapai, Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari halaman belakang sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan Inoue berdua disana. Rukia melangkah dengan tenang ke arah kelasnya, meski ekspresi di wajahnya datar tapi tak dapat menghilangkan senyum tipis yang singgah di sudut bibirnya. Apa ini keterlaluan? Setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali ini tidaklah keterlaluan. Sekarang senyum tipis yang singgah di bibirnya di gantikan dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang menambah kecantikan seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Selamat datang kembali Ichigo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

_Author Talk :_

Haaaaaaloooo! Loooohaaa Minna-san. Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa kelanjutan cerita saya yang sempet saya terlantarkan gara-gara lagi UKB. Meski sekarang masih UKB tapi saya sempet'in untuk apdate cerita. Saya seneng cerita saya yang gak jelas, gak sempurna , gak bagus kayak author lainnya ini bisa dapat Review hingga melebihi angka seratus... maklum saya baru author baru, gak pernah cerita saya melebihi 100 reviewnya. jadi saya makasih banget buat para senpai sekalian yang mau nyempetin Review cerita saya ini. maaf saya apdate malam karena lagi seru liat S.A.O.

Dan sekarang saya waktunya bales Review dulu.

_Balasan Review :_

15 Hendrik Widyawati : yaa... begitulah saya selalu senang bikin orang penasaran pas endingnya. Terima kasih udah review.

Naruzhea Aichi : Gak usah minta maaf senpai, itu awalan karakter Rukia memang saya bikin begitu tapi di Chapter ini saya udah bikin berubahan pada Rukia. Terima kasih udah review.

Azura Kuchiki : iya itu Hisana, biar gak penasaran baca aja de. Terima kasih udah review.

Eigar Alinafiah : bakalan di jawab di Chapter ini. Terima kasih udah mau review.

FidyaIR : Sekarang lanjutnya. Salam kenal Fidya-san dan Terima kasih udah mau nge-review cerita aku.

Darries : Iya itu Kaien, bakalan saya usaha'in buat Ichi menderita. Terima kasih udah Review.

Chelsea : Terima kasih sarannya, bakalan saya usaha'in yang lebih baik lagi dan untuk... paragraf yang panjang juga bukan mau saya. Saya gak sengaja. Terakhir salam kenal dan terima kasih udah mau nge-review cerita saya.

Haaa~ karena saya udah nge- bales Review jadi saya sekarang cuman mau ngingetin bahwa cerita ini udah mau selesai, itu aja dan...

Jaa ne.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Inoue..."panggil Ichigo pada Inoue denga suara agak keras supaya terdengar Rukia._

_Inoue mengernyitkan mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya begitu. Apalagi memanggil dengan nama marganya, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu biasanya akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya yang berartikan tuan putri._

"_Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"tanya Inoue pada Ichigo._

"_Inoue... mungkin aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu. karena... sehebat apapun dirimu menghasutku, kau takkan pernah bisa menghasut hatiku untuk melupakan seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Jadi..."_

"_Tunggu Kurosaki-kun, hentikan ini."ucap Inoue menyuruh Ichigo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya padanya. Karena ia tahu akan berakhir seperti apa nantinya._

"_Tidak! ini tidak bisa di hentikan, aku sudah sangat menderita melihat orang yang aku cintai menderita karenaku. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri ini,"ucap Ichigo dengan na memohon pada Inoue._

_Mendengar ucapan Ichigo padanya, Inoue mulai menangis dan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit, membuat kemeja sekolahnya lusuh._

"_Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kurosaki-kun."ucap Inoue dengan bergetar hebat._

"_Gomen Inoue. Aku tak bisa."ucap Ichigo tulus._

_Melihat semua yang ia inginkan telah tercapai, Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari halaman belakang sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan Inoue berdua disana. Rukia melangkah dengan tenang ke arah kelasnya, meski ekspresi di wajahnya datar tapi tak dapat menghilangkan senyum tipis yang singgah di sudut bibirnya. Apa ini keterlaluan? Setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali ini tidaklah keterlaluan. Sekarang senyum tipis yang singgah di bibirnya di gantikan dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang menambah kecantikan seorang Rukia Kuchiki._

"_Selamat datang kembali Ichigo."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

.

Remorse For You

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo,OOC (banget), AU , tidak memenuhi kaidah EYD...**

.

.

.

.

Warning :

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula**** .****..!**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa bikin nangis...

Mohon RnR yaa minna...!

Kalo gak suka boleh gak dibaca kok...

.

.

.

.

**Remorse For You**

.

.

.

"Aku... aku... tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Kurosaki-kun!"teriak Inoue dengan wajah yang sudah kacau.

Ichigo hanya diam melihat kekerasan kepala Inoue, tapi jika ia memang ingin membuktikan perasaannya pada Rukia. Ia harus lebih keras kepala daripada Inoue sekarang. Kekerasan kepala Inoue sekarang masih tidak ada apa-apanya jika harus di bandingkan dengan Rukia.

"Inoue,"panggil Ichigo lembut membuat Inoue mendongakkan kepalanya pada Ichigo.

"Meski kita tak bisa bersama lagi tapi kita masih bisa berteman."Ucap Ichigo tulus.

"Apa ini semua gara-gara Kuchiki jalang itu?"tanya Inoue pada Ichigo dengan nada sengit di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Inoue, Bukan Rukia yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. semua ini aku lakukan karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Rukia."ucap Ichigo pada Inoue dengan sedikit nada kesal di dalamnya.

Inoue menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, ia masih ingat bahwa gadis Kuchiki itu juga di bawa kemari oleh Ichigo tapi kenapa gadis itu sekarang tidak ada. Kemana gadis jalang itu pikir Inoue.

Dengan cepat Inoue berlari tapi ia berlari seolah-olah mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang bernama Rukia Kuchiki yang beberapa menit lalu masih berdiri agak jauh darinya dan Ichigo dengan memandang datar ke arah mereka. Ichigo yang bingung dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Inoue berniat mengejarnya. Rupanya gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan gadis mungil berambut raven yang tengah berjalan dengan santai. Tampaknya juga gadis berambut raven itu tak ketakutan meski Inoue menatapnya dengan garang.

"Kau!"teriak Inoue pada Rukia.

"Kau pasti sudah meracuni pikiran Kurosaki-kun 'kan?"tanya Inoue pada Rukia yang masih berwajah cuek.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak menyangka gadis ini bisa menemukannya di sini, ia pikir gadis ini masih bersama Ichigo dan menangis tersedu-sedu tapi ternyata gadis ini nekat mengejarnya dengan wajah yang kacau begitu. Tapi itu juga tak akan membuatnya takut.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Inoue-san."ucap Rukia sopan pada Inoue, mengganggap tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau bilang tidak ada urusan he?, dasar gadis jalang,"ucap Inoue yang hampir berteriak dan berniat menampar Rukia.

Hap.

Beberapa centi lagi mungkin tangan Inoue akan menyentuh kulit mulus wajah Rukia bila Ichigo tidak menahan tangan Inoue untuk berhenti, setelah tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Arigatou Ichigo, sepertinya kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik dan... aku juga tidak punya urusan di sini. Jadi bisakah aku sekarang pergi karena aku tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran."ucap Rukia lembut pada Ichigo yang terus menatapnya.

Meski Ichigo agak tidak rela membiarkan Rukia pergi begitu saja, tapi tak apalah itu juga yang Rukia mau. Jika sudah memilih untuk pergi berarti Rukia tahu apa yang harus ia ambil. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya mengangguk singkat pada Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Ia agak lega melihat Rukia yang sudah mau berbicara lembut padanya, tak seperti beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu sedikit mulai membuka hatinya kembali untuknya.

Inoue terjatuh terduduk setelah melihat Ichigo membiarkan Rukia pergi dengan mudahnya, padahal ia belum puas untuk mengancam gadis Kuchiki itu buka suara mengenai semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Maaf Inoue aku tak bisa bersamamu. Kau juga bisa membenciku karena ini tapi... bila kau menyuruhku untuk terus bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa,"ucap ichigo setelah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Inoue yang sedang menangis.

"Tapi aku hiks... tidak bisa hiks... kehilanganmu hiks... Kurosaki-kun,"ucap Inoue di sela tangisannya.

"Kalau begitu bencilah aku agar kau bisa menjauh dariku,"ucap Ichigo tulus.

"Kalau begitu... ayo kita ke kelas bersama, sebelum kita benar-benar terlambat."ajak Ichigo pada Inoue dan menyodorkan sebelah tangannya pada Inoue.

"Aku masih ingin sendirian, kau bisa kembali tanpa aku."kata Inoue kemudian gadis itu berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Ichigo hanya memandang sendu ke arah punggung Inoue, hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan untuk meyakinkan Rukia tentang perasaanya meski itu harus berkorban satu perasaan. Ichigo kemudian berbalik dan berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya.

Inoue berhenti berlari kemdian menoleh ke belakang berharap putra sulung Kurosaki itu akan mengejarnya tapi yang ia lihat adalah pemuda bersurai orange itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai tanpa beban membuat hatinya bertambah sesak. Ini semua pasti karma untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Kurosaki-kun."ucap Inoue sendu sambil memandang punggung tegap ichigo yang berlahan menghilang.

Setelah melihat Ichigo benar-benar hilang barulah ia jatuh terduduk lagi kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian menangis dengan kencang sambil sesekali menyebut nama Ichigo.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Rukia beruntung ketika kembali ke kelasnya bel baru saja berbunyi, dan gurunya belum sempat masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu sebuah mukzizat baginya setelah kejadian yang tadi sempat menghambat jalannya. Saat kedua sahabatnya melihat ia telah kembali ke kelas, mereka langsung saja menyeretnya untuk duduk dan memulai mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Rangiku dengan menangkup wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Rangiku,"ucap Rukia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Rangku dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang Strawberry itu lakukan padamu?"tanya Rangiku dengan tatapan penuh tanya padanya.

Rukia hanya menghelah nafas bosan ketika sifat khawatir berlebihan Rangiku itu keluar, "Ran, Ichigo hanya menunjukkan bukti perasaannya padaku."ucap Rukia hampir setengah bosan.

"Benarkah itu Rukia-chan?"tanya Momo kini pada Rukia.

"Uhn,"jawab Rukia dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tapi... aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, dengan hanya memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu. Aku... masih belum bisa percaya lagi padanya setelah apa yang Ichigo lakukan padaku."kata Rukia lirih.

"Yosh! Buat dia menderita Rukia."ucap Rangiku dengan berapi-api.

"Rangi-chan apa yang kau katakan itu tidak baik!"nasehat Momo pada Rangiku.

Wajah Rangiku yang awalnya tadi berapi-api setelah mendengar ucapan Momo merubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut membuat Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Setelah Rangiku kaget melihat Rukia tiba-tiba tertawa karena melihatnya membuat dirinya dan Momo ikut tertawa juga. Rupanya sensei mereka belum juga datang, mungkin saja sensei mereka berhalangan dan akhirnya tidak bisa masuk.

"Sepertinya sensei itu tidak masuk."ucap Rangiku dengan nada gembira.

"Maksudmu Ukitake-sensei?"tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Mungkin Ukitake-sensei sakit lagi seperti dua minggu yang lalu,"ucap Momo.

Setelah melewati jam pelajaran yang kosong karena guru mereka yang ternyata sakit, membuat Rukia terpaksa mendengarkan semua ocehan Rangiku untuk mengisi waktunya agar dirinya tidak merasa bosan. Rukia menaruh penghapus papan itu ketempatnya, hari ini adalah jatah piket untuknya akibatnya Rukia harus pulang sendirian dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"alunan nada yang lumayan keras itu membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang gadis bertubuh sintal bersurai orange seperti Ichigo tapi sayang wajahnya... terlihat begitu buruk dengan mata merah dan bengkak, air mata masih menggenang di dalamnya, Pipinya juga terlihat tirus mungkin karena menangis. Melihat itu mengingatkan Rukia akan dirinya dulu, terlihat sangat menyedihkan bukan?. Ayolah itu tidak sepadan akan apa yang dia dulu terima hanya karena gadis ini.

"Oh! Konbawa Inoue-san,"sapa Rukia sopan berlagak tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau gadis jahat Kuchiki Rukia!"teriak Inoue pada Rukia dan menatap gadis itu garang.

Meski Inoue menatapnya dengan garang tapi Rukia hanya balik menatap gadis itu datar dan perlahan membawa kedua kaki mungilnya maju, setelah tepat berada di depan gadis bersurai orange itu. Perlahan sebelah tangan mungil miliknya meraih pipi kiri Inoue kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di sana membuat sang pemilik terbelalak kaget akan perbuatannya.

Meski melihat Inoue mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget dengan tindakannya sekarang tapi Rukia tetap tidak mengubah tatapan atau pun ekspresi datarnya, meskipun gadis ini yang pernah menghancurkan kehidupannya tapi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan ada padanya. kesalahan itu juga ada pada Ichigo yang mau saja di hasut oleh gadis bersurai orange ini.

"Berhentilah menangis Inoue-san, karena tak ada gunanya menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi."ucap Rukia datar dengan menurunkan kembali tangannya dan membuat jarak dengan Inoue.

"Apa kau memanggilku untuk menyalahkanku lagi?, aku tidak punya urusan dengan masalah yang terjadi pada kalian. Jadi... berhentilah menangis buka awal baru dengan kisah yang tidak menyedihkan seperti ini, kalau begitu jaa ne Inoue-san."tambah Rukia dengan tersenyum tulus kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Inoue yang tengah memandangnya tak percaya padanya.

Sekali lagi Inoue hanya bisa melihat punggung seseorang dari jauh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis mungil itu mampu berbicara begitu padanya padahal ia tahu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kehidupan gadis mungil itu, apa pantas ia mendapatkan senyum tulus milik gadis mungil itu. Ia rasa dirinya sudah terlalu jahat untuk menerima senyum tulus seperti itu.

"gomen ne Kuchiki-san hiks... hiks..."

Rukia tahu apa yang baru ia lakukan, meski setiap kali menatap wajah gadis itu membuatnya sakit hati atas apa yang gadis itu pernah lakukan padanya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat seseorang menderita karena dirinya.

"Semua ini pasti akan berkahir."ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian putusnya hubungan Inoue dan Ichigo, setelah hari itu Ichigo rajin menjemputnya dan mengantarkan pulang hingga seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa ia tengah dekat dengan Ichigo. Tak jarang fans Ichigo mengirimkan surat ancaman untuk menjauhi Ichigo tapi tiap kali ia membaca surat itu di lokernya. Ichigo pasti sudah ada dibelakangnya dan mengambilnya, akhirnya Ichigo melabrak fansnya yang mengirimkan surat ancaman itu padanya hingga tak ada lagi yang berani membuat surat ancaman lagi untuk Rukia.

Tapi sejak setelah hari itu juga Inoue selalu menunggu Ichigo di depan gerbang sekolah dan akan berjalan bersama di samping Ichigo meski ia tahu bahwa Ichigo berjalan bersama Rukia. Tapi rupanya gadis itu tak mempermasalahkannya, ia terus berjuang mendapatkan hati Ichigo yang pastinya akan selalu di tanggapi dengan dingin oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan Ichigo selalu berusaha mengajak Rukia terbuka dan hangat lagi seperti dulu padanya tapi gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan datar dan terkesan cuek membuat Ichigo berkali-kali mendesah kecewa. Tapi Ichigo juga tak patah semangat karena sifat Rukia yang datar padanya, ia terus berusaha dan berusaha hingga Rukia kembali seperti dulu padanya.

"Kurosaki-kun nanti kau bisa makan siang bersamaku?"selalu setiap pagi Inoue menanyakan ini pada Ichigo tapi selalu juga Ichigo tak pernah sekali pun menanggapinya.

"Rukia apa kau membawa bento hari ini?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Inoue padanya, membuat gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ya, tadi Hanataro memaksaku untuk membawa bento hari. Tidak biasanya ia begitu padaku, dari aku sarapan ia terus saja memaksaku untuk membawa bento,"ucap Rukia lesu.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Rukia meski kata-katanya bernada lesu. kerena dirinyalah yang menyuruh Hanataro mati-matian untuk memaksa Rukia membawa bento, agar ia bisa makan siang bersama dengan gadis mungil itu nanti. Jika ia yang menyuruh Rukia untuk membawa bento maka hasilnya pasti tidak akan mempan dan pasti gadis itu akan bilang 'kau bisa makan bersama dengan kami' dengan maksud bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Jika itu sudah terjadi pasti nasib Ichigo akan hanya menjadi kacang disana dan kalau ditambah lagi dengan Kaien yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka. Ichigo akan benar-benar mati kebosanan disana karena di acuhkan oleh mereka. Tapi jika Rukia membawa bento, gadis itu tidak akan makan di kantin dan akan lebih memilih makan di tempat yang sepi dan nyaman.

Dengan begitu Ichigo bisa menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Rukia, tanpa terusik oleh senpai bodohnya itu atau kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah aku juga membawa bento, kalau begitu kita bisa makan siang bersama nanti. Bagaimana?"tanya Ichigo antusias dan membuat fans fanatiknya mendelik tajam pada Rukia.

"Terserah padamu saja."ucap Rukia kalem.

Inoue hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang ada di depannya, ia seperti di acuhkan dan selalu begitu setiap harinya. Yang ia maksud di acuhkan adalah di acuhkan oleh ichigo bukan gadis mungil bermabut raven itu. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah ketika mereka bertemu dan begitupun setiap harinya ketika ia menunggu Ichigo yang berangkat bersama Rukia, tapi ia akan ramah ketika mereka bertatap muka saja tapi jika dalam keadaan biasa, gadis mungil itu akan cuek padanya.

Kini Ichigo berjalan ke arah kelas Rukia untuk mengantar gadis mungil itu, tapi Inoue tidak akan mengikuti Ichigo untuk mengantarkan Rukia ke depan kelasnya, dan memilih untuk berjalan ke kelasnya sendirian tapi juga terkadang ada Ishida yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan di samping bersamanya.

"Berhentilah mengejar pemuda berambut jeruk itu,"ucap Ishida yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu Ishida-kun?"ucap Inoue bingung.

"Aku mengenal bocah Kurosaki itu, jika dia sudah menginginkannya maka dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Jadi... menyerahlah."ucap Ishida kemudian meninggalkan Inoue yang masih melihatnya dengan sendu.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik, maka Sayonara Kurosaki-kun."gumam Inoue lirih dan segera menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu jangan terus memikirkan tentang kita, jalani apa yang ada sekarang."tambah Ichigo dengan dijawab anggukkan dari Rukia.

Rukia berdiri kemudian di susul dengan Ichigo, mereka menggenggam jemari masing-masing. Dan juga menampilkan senyum terbaik mereka pada dunia, membuka awal baru dan melupakan semua pahitnya luka masa lalu.

Para fans Ichigo memandang benci padanya karena putra sulung Kurosaki itu dengan bangga menggenggam tangan mungilnya, dengan tak ada rasa malu di dalamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo padanya, dengan suka rela Ichigo juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia.

"Terima Kasih telah mau mengantarku pulang,"ucap Rukia lembut dengan tersenyum manis pada Ichigo.

"Ya, sama-sama."ucap Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia menimang-nimang kotak bento berisi omelet di tangannya, ia tahu Ichigo sudah berubah tapi kenapa hatiya masih belum bisa menerima pemuda itu kembali padahal pemuda itu sudah berubah dan kembali seperti dulu. Meski ia bisa tersenyum dan berbicara dengan hangat pada Ichigo tapi hatinya masih belum bisa, Mungkin ia juga harus mulai belajar membuka hatinya dan kembali percaya pada Ichigo.

"Rukia! pangeran jerukmu sudah datang,"teriak Rangiku.

Teriakan Rangiku menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya, ia mendonggak dan menatap ke arah Rangiku. Tapi sosok Ichigo tidak ada di sana dan sebenarnya dimana kepala jeruk itu berada pikir Rukia.

"Ayo!"kata Ichigo yang ternyata berada di samping Rukia.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Ichigo membawa Rukia ke belakang sekolah mereka yang menurutnya tempat sepi dan nyaman untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kita duduk di bawah pohon itu saja."ucap Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Hn."gumam Rukia ambigu.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Rukia membuka bento miliknya yang pertama kali dan ia segera memakannya dalam diam membuat Ichigo mengeryit bingung karenanya. Ichigo hanya memandangi wajah rupawan Rukia dengan tetap memakan isi bento miliknya. Sebetulnya ia heran, kenapa gadis mungil itu makan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Ichigo tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut pada Rukia, lebih baik sekarang ia dan Rukia kembali ke kelas. dan saat mengantarnya pulang barulah ia bisa bertanya.

"Rukia..."panggil Ichigo

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Ichigo serius.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun,"kilah Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau sekarang sedang berbohong padaku, jadi katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Kita."ucap Rukia lirih.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kita?"tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tentang aku dan dirimu,"ucap Rukia dengan kali ini memandang langsung pada mata hazel milik Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya... aku juga memikirkannya, aku ingin semua kembali sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku mau menunggumu siap Rukia,"kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang tampak terkejut.

"Kau sudah kembali Ichigo."ucap Rukia lembut pada Ichigo, dengan diikuti senyum lembut di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku bisa kembali karenamu,"ucap Ichigo dengan membalas senyum Rukia padanya.

"Apa Byakuya ada di rumah?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Nii-san ada tender di Korea Selatan, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Besok kau bisa ber- Hanami bersamaku?"tanya Ichigo agak sedikit malu pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, Hari minggu besok juga aku tidak ada acara."kata Rukia membuat Ichigo menatapnya senang.

"Jam 09.00 aku jemput, jaa ne."Ichigo berlalu dari Rumah besar kediaman Kuchiki, meninggalkan Rukia yang senantiasa masih tersenyum padanya.

"Pasti berakhir."gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Selalu saja gumaman itu yang Rukia gumamkan untuk dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

Masih berkabut, burung-burung pun masih belum mau bersiul. Mereka masih nyaman tidur di sarang mereka masing-masing, begitu pun dengan gadis mungil berambut raven itu. Sepertinya juga gadis mungil itu masih begitu nyaman bergelut dengan alam mimpinya sendiri, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memandangi wajah porselen miliknya dengan jarak yang bisa di bilang lumayan dekat.

Orang itu terus saja memandangi wajah sang Kuchiki bungsu itu, menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut nakal yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik sang gadis. Pemuda itu tak mau membangunkan gadis mungil itu dari tidurnya, karena melihat wajah polos gadis Kuchiki itu tidur adalah hal langka baginya. Dia hari ini memang mempunyai janji dengan gadis mungil itu dan hanya demi melihat gadis itu lebih lama, ia berangkat lebih pagi dari jam ia janjikan sendiri.

Setelah meminta dengan sangat pada Hanataro, akhirnya ia bisa masuk dan melihat gadis mungil itu belum terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Rukia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang sedari tadi terus mengusik wajahnya, tangan itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Entah siapa yang terus membelai wajahnya sekarang, ia tak peduli yang terpenting dirinya merasa nyaman karenanya. Tangan itu begitu lembut membelai wajahnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang Amethyst yang tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Ugh..."Rukia mengucek kedua matanya yang menurut Ichigo itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Ohayou Rukia."sapa Ichigo pada Rukia yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ohayou Ichigo."ucap Rukia tetap belum menyadari kehadiran Ichigo di sampingnya, membuat Ichigo terkekeh karenanya.

Setelah membalas salam Ichigo padanya, barulah Rukia menyadari bahwa sekarang Ichigo tengah ada di sampingnya dan mungkin juga tadi tangan Ichigolah yang membelai lembut wajahnya yang terasa nyaman dan hangat.

Ichigo melihat Rukia terdiam, tak melakukan apapun. Sepertinya gadis mungil itu telah menyadari kehadirannya disini membuat ia terkekeh sekali lagi, ini masih pagi jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru untuk keluar.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiam diri disitu?"tanya Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia.

"Ha, eh... ap- apa, aku akan segera mandi."ucap Rukia kikuk kemudian langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Rukia memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak seperti biasanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantik miliknya. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo ada di sampinya, apalagi hingga membelai wajahnya ketika ia sedang tertidur.

"Dasar jeruk sialan!"umpat Rukia kesal, dan memulai ritual mandi paginya.

Ichigo berjalan-jalan melihat isi kamar Rukia tapi ia tak melihat foto-foto mereka dulu terpajang disini, mungkin Rukia sudah membuangnya ketika ia... , Ichigo memegang kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang hal itu, hal yang membuat dunia nyaman yang ia miliki berubah seratus persen dan berbalik membuat ia sengsara.

"Kira-kira kemana ia membuang atau menyimpan semua barang-barang dariku?"tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo kembali meneliti isi kamar Rukia, dan ada sebuah kotak besar berwarna violet di atas lemari. Dan sejak kapan disana ada kotak pikir Ichigo. Dengan segera ia mengambil kotak berwarna violet itu dan membukanya. Ternyata benar isi kotak itu adalah semua barang-barang yang ia berikan pada Rukia, jadi gadis mungil itu benar-benar membencinya hingga menyimpan barang-barangnya di dalam kardus.

Tak mau terlalu lama berpikir, Ichigo mengambil semua isi kardus violet itu dan mulai menata isinya sesuai tempat yang dulu Rukia tempatkan untuk semua barang yang ia berikan berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo menata barang yang pernah ia berniat untuk membuangnya.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?"tanya Ichigo balik pada Rukia yang membuat Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang sedang ka bicarakan Ichigo?"tanya Rukia balik.

"Oh! Tentang semua barang itu, aku berniat membuangnya."tambah Rukia yang baru mengerti arah pembicaraan ichigo.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ichgio sendu.

"Karena mereka mengingatkaku padamu."ucap Rukia cuek.

"Aku sudah berubah Rukia, apa yang bisa ku perbuat untuk menyakinkan dirimu?"tanya Ichigo dengan memegang kedua bahu mungil milik Rukia.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat untuk menyakinkanku,"ucap Rukia dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Ichigo di bahunya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa percaya padaku sekali lagi?"tanya ichigo penuh harap pada Rukia yang sedang menatapnya.

Tanpa menjawab bertanyaan Ichigo padanya, Rukia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Ichigo. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali percaya pada Ichigo lagi tapi ini masih belum saatnya ia mengtakannya pada pemuda berambut jeruk itu.

"Kau mau sarapan bersamaku?"tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang telah turun dari kamarnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi. Kau makan saja, aku menunggumu di depan."ucap Ichigo lembut pada Rukia.

Rukia bisa mengerti, Ichigo sekarang hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan merenungi kesalahannya lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata itu memang salahnya jadi kenapa ia harus bersalah menghukum Ichigo dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah sarapan, Rukia naik ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju piyama miliknya dengan mengenakan T-shirt ungu dan rok 15 centi di atas lutut berwarna putih. Poni yang selalu menjuntai di wajahnya, ia jepit dengan jepit berbentuk bungan sakura yang mempercantik penampilannya dan tak lupa ia juga memakai sepatu sneaker berwarna putih bercambur dengan ungu, tas jinjing kecil dan mungil sudah siap menempel di bahu sebelah kiri miliknya.

Sepatu sneaker milik Rukia menghentak tangga ketika kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, sebelum menemui Ichigo, Rukia berlari kecil ke arah dapur di rumahnya dan mengambil keranjang kecil berisi makanan yang Hanataro siapkan untuknya tadi.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"kata Rukia pada Ichigo yang terlihat sedang melamun.

Ichigo tertegun melihat penampilan Rukia saat ini, gadis mungil itu begitu cantik meski makeup yang gadis itu pakai hanya natural dan tidak berlebihan.

"Ichigo?"panggil Rukia sekali lagi karena Ichigo seperti tak mendengar ucapannya dan malah menatapnya.

"Ah, eh... baik, ayo berangkat."ucap Ichigo gelagapan karena ketahuan terus menatap Rukia.

Kini mereka berjalan dalam diam, Ichigo membawa keranjang kecil berisi makanan untuk dirinya dan Rukia nanti. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Jarak taman kota hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, beberapa menit kemudian pun mereka sudah sampai. Mereka duduk di depan danau, meski sekarang tidak begitu ramai oleh orang yang ingin ber-hanami bersama keluarganya justru itu menguntungkan Ichigo karena bisa berduaan dengan Rukia.

Disana Ichigolah yang banyak bicara dan hanya di tanggapi cuek oleh Rukia tapi juga tak kadang ucapan Ichigo di balas dengan hangat oleh Rukia.

"Mau es krim?"tanya Ichigo dan di jawab anggukan oleh Rukia.

Ichigo berlari menuju toko penjual es krim dan kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terisi oleh es krim.

Mereka menikmati es krim dengan bersendau gurau, inilah masa-masa yang Rukia rindukan dan juga masa-masa yang Ichigo inginkan.

Setelah menikmati sehari penuh berdua, Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi bagi Ichigo ini adalah saat yang tempat untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal. Meski tempat ini berbeda dengan yang dulu tapi ia yakin semua pasti sama seperti dulu dan tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Rukia."panggil Ichigo membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal yang sepeleh tapi ini menurutku tidak-"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Aku... ingin kau kembali percaya padaku dan kembali berjalan di sampingku, kembali seperti dulu bersamaku Rukia."ucap Ichigo serius.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, setelah melihatmu berubah dan kembali seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin kembali percaya padamu seperti dulu, jadi buatlah aku selalu mempercayaimu Ichigo."ucap Rukia lembut pada Ichigo dan tak lupa dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Rukia."ucap ichigo kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil milik Rukia.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga kepercayaanmu Rukia,"gumam Ichigo lirih dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan mengantarkan Rukia pulang tapi baru beberapa meter, ia dan Rukia melihat sosok yang hampir mirip dengan Rukia dan pernah menabrak Rukia tengah berbicara hangat bersama dengan Byakuya. Dan Byakuya juga sesekali tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita mungil itu.

"Darimana kau bersama bocah ini Rukia?"ucap Nii-sannya tajam.

"Berhenti berbicara begitu Byakuya-san. perkenalkan aku Hisana, calon kakak iparmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

_Author Talk :_

Halllllllllllllllooooo saya nongol lagi tapi sayangnya dengan chapter terakhir, mungkin disini alurnya agak saya paksa'in dan mungkin juga penderitaan Ichigo kurang, tapi entah saya kepikiran kayak gini. Gak banyak yang mau saya sampek'in disini, mungkin setelah ini. saya bakalan apdate cerita baru lagi. Semoga saja gak bosen ngeliat saya terus, buat balesan review

_Balasan Review :_

Eigar Alinafiah : Weheheheheheh, ini udah apdate senpai. Silahkan lihat

Azura Kuchiki : saya rasa juga begitu tapi, ini yang saya mau

15 Hendrik Widyawati : hehehehe ini yang terakhir senpai ^^

Darries : Moga memuaskan ^_^

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Ini udah apdate senpai ^^

Chelsea : ini udah apdate senpai ^^

Saya berterima kasih pada semua

Yang sudah mau mereview cerita saya.

Silent readers.

Yang mau Favorit'in cerita saya.

Yang mau nge-follow cerita saya.

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudah mau membaca cerita abal dan GJ punya saya.

Sayonara.


End file.
